Hunter Vampire and Love
by Gureum Nala
Summary: [Chapter 3 Up] kau tak akan bisa membersihkan darah yang kotor dengan darah yang bersih, justru darah yang bersih akan ikut kotor jika mereka disatukan. Begitu juga dengan penderitaan ini, untuk membalasnya aku tidak bisa melakukannya dengan cara damai. Apapun caranya akan aku tempuh demi dendam yang telah menjadi darah daging yang sudah terlanjur kotor ini. YeWook / YAOI
1. Prolog

**Hunter Prolog**

 **Title : Hunter [ Vampire and Love ] Prolog**

 **Author : Gureum NaYe ^^**

 **Cast : (Syupeo Junieo ^^)**

 **\- Kim Jong Woon / Yesung**

 **\- Kim Ryeo Wook / as Jung Ryeo Wook**

 **\- Park Jung Soo / Leeteuk**

 **\- Choi Si Won / Siwon**

 **Rate : For this part Rate Teen. but next part I don't know -_-**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Action**

 **Summary : kau tak akan bisa membersihkan darah yang kotor dengan darah yang bersih, justru darah yang bersih akan ikut kotor jika mereka disatukan. Begitu juga dengan penderitaan ini, untuk membalasnya aku tidak bisa melakukannya dengan cara damai. Apapun caranya akan aku tempuh demi dendam yang telah menjadi darah daging yang sudah terlanjur kotor ini.**

 **Oh Summary yang gagal kan -_-**

 **Happy reading yeorobun ^_^**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

== Prolog ==

 _Daegu, 1992_

Daegu, adalah salah satu bagian kota kecil di Korea Selatan, sebuah kota yang dikepung oleh pegunungan Palgong-san dibagian utara, Biseul-san di selatan, kaki bukit Gaya-san di barat dan satu deretan bukit kecil di timur.

Kota unik ini lebih mirip lembah, karena letaknya tepat berada ditengah cekungan gunung dan bukit yang mengapitnya. Ditambah pepohonan lebat yang berada disekelilingnya membuat kota itu seperti sebuah tempat yang terisolasi.

Perputaran bumi yang mengaharuskan terang menjadi gelap membuat kota ini diselimuti hening yang mencekam, udara dingin yang menembus kulit membuat background horror. tak ada riuh suara serangga di malam hari yang lazim terdengar hampir diseluruh tempat di bumi ini. Tak ada pula aktivitas mencolok disetiap sudut kota, suasana begitu senyap.

Waktu yang telah menunjukkan lebih tengah malamlah jawabannya. Penduduk kota ini telah damai dialam mimpi setelah menyelesaikan aktivitas mereka hari itu. tak ada yang berminat menikmati udara malam pukul 20.00 keatas. Udara malam tidak baik bagi pernafasan, tidak baik bagi mereka.

Kota ini memiliki satu keunikan lagi yang berhasil membuat nama Daegu terkenal di seluruh dunia. Para sarjana, peneliti, maupun ahli geografis dengan titel titel menterengpun mengakui akan hal itu–

––Kota Hujan. Itulah sebutannya, sebuah kota yang memiliki keadaan geografis yang tidak masul akal. Bagaimana tidak? disaat wilayah permukaan bumi yang terletak pada garis lintang diatas 23 derjat, seperti halnya letak wilayah semenanjung korea mengalami empat musim. Apakah itu musim panas, gugur, dingin dan semi, namun hal itu tidak berlaku pada kota kecil yang hanya memiliki satu musim saja. Entah itu pantas disebut musim atau apalah. Kota yang selalu dilindungi oleh awan tebal dari sengatan surya.

Keadaan seperti ini hanya ada satu-satunya di dunia. Tidak ada yang mampu menjawab pertanyaan apa penyebab kota ini selalu ditutupi awan dan tanpa mengalami perubahan musim seperti kota lain yang masih berada satu wilayah dengannya –semenanjung korea-

Bahkan penduduk kota inipun tidak lebih dari 1.000 jiwa, sangat kecil dan mini, hanya segelintir orang yang mau tinggal dikota dengan satu jenis cuaca, tentu saja, mengingat kau tinggal dengan satu cuaca itu adalah hal yang sangat membosankan, hidup dengan tidak pernah bertemu bahkan merasakan salju dimusim dingin, menikmati pemandangan yang disungguhkan oleh dedaunan berwarna merah dan jingga di musim gugur, atau romantisnya musim semi disaat udara dingin mengantarkan hangat.

Pemerintah di korea selatan sepertinya memang mengkhususkan kota ini untuk dijadikan kemo bagi masyarakat disana, dikarenakan kota ini berhawa sejuk yang di dukung oleh kawasan dengan pasokan oksigen terbanyak maka dominan masyarakat yang memiliki masalah atau gangguan pernafasan yang tinggal dikota ini. Cocok dengan keadaan fisik yang membutuhkan udara segar dan sejuk sebagai pemopang daya hidup.

# faktanya #

Faktanya kota Daegu yang dikelilingi oleh pegunungan dan bukit merupakan kota yang terletak dalam "basin" terkenal akan kota yang lebih panas dari kota lainnya pada musim panas. Karena gunung mengurung udara panas dan basah. Dan pada musim dingin, udara dingin tetap tinggal di basin. Wilayah ini menerima sedikit presipitasi kecuali selama musim hujan pada musim panasnya. Dan matahari bersinar sepanjang tahun.

(Cr: Wikipedia)

Berhubung kebutuhan latar FF ini memerlukan tempat yang dikelilingi bukit maka dirombak habislah fakta kota Daegu ini. Kota yang aslinya panas dan selalu terkena matahari diubah menjadi kota yang lembab. Ini tidak ada unsur penipuan! Murni sebagai bumbu dalam ff saya. Oke ?

Tenang dan damai, selalu menjadi gambar di tengah malam waktu setempat, memberikan waktu kenyamanan tersendiri bagi seluruh warga, mereka sudah terlelap sejak pukul 22.00, membungkus tubuh dibalik selimut tebal dan hangat, walau tak memiliki musim dingin, udara dimalam hari bisa saja membekukan. Mereka tidak mau mengambil resiko dan lebih memilih terbang ke alam mimpi, Beristirahat dan menyimpan tenaga untuk menghadapi aktivitas yang akan dilakukan esok. Rata-rata mereka memiliki masalah pernafasan, untuk menjaga agar tubuh tetap sehat, disiplin akan waktu menjadi hal utama untuk memopang hidup mereka.

Kota itu telah sunyi, ditemani semilir angin yang meliuk-liuk bebas diudara. Membuat kesan saat malam hari kota ini layaknya kota mati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam yang senyap semakin terasa ganjil, bulu kuduk tiba-tiba merinding merasakan hawa mencekam yang bercampur diudara. Tidak ada yang bisa menebak akan terjadi musibah apa. Sebuah ancaman yang berada diujung kota.

"Aaaaaaggh!"

"Andwae!"

"Aaaaaaa!"

"Tolooooong!"

Praaaang

Suasana seketika pecah, banyak suara pekikan dan teriakan-teriakan histeris bercampur ketakutan yang bertumpuk disana. Benda-benda seperti kaca atau keramik yang pecah juga bersemarak menambah kesan horror.

Suara itu berasal dari sebuah rumah mewah klasik di sudut kota. Para guard dengan tubuh besar dan kekar yang tadinya masih berdiri tegap disetiap sudut halaman rumah dan gerbang, atau guard yang sekedar berjalan-jalan mengitari rumah bertugas untuk memastikan keamanan telah tumbang dan tergolek kaku ditempat mereka berdiri sebelumnya. Percikan darah ada dimana-mana, tercetak di lantai maupun dinding, menjadi alasan utama ketakutan ini.

Syuuuut~

Syuuut

Bayangan hitampun silih berganti datang dan pergi setelah pekikan itu. seperti sosok yang bisa terbang atau semacamnya yang memiliki kecepatan luar biasa.

Keadaan para guard maupun maid yang telah mati juga diperburuk oleh dua buah lubang kecil yang terbentuk pada setiap leher mereka, seperti luka bekas gigitan binatang buas. Tubuh merekapun menjadi pucat, membiru, menandakan bahwa jasad itu telah berpisah dengan ruhnya. Sudah dipastikan kejadian sebelumnya merupakan penyebab petaka ini.

 **.**

 **.**

Makhluk berkulit pucat dengan guratan urat merah disetiap inci kulit wajahnya baru saja mencabut taring miliknya yang tadi bersarang cukup lama dileher wanita muda yang kini telah melemah, tubuh wanita itu seketika pucat karna tak ada setetespun darah yang tersisa ditubuh ringkihnya, dihisap habis oleh makhluk itu. Kemudian makhluk itu melempar tubuh kurus sang wanita secara asal, seperti mencampakkan bungkusan sampah permen seletah melahap isinya.

Sudut bibirnya hingga dagu masih menyisakan tetesan tetesan darah segar, bercampur dengan darah hitam yang sudah mengering dari mangsa sebelumnya, dia mengerang puas oleh sensasi manis dari darah yang telah dihisapnya barusan.

Setelah puas berurusan dengan wanita yang telah dinyatakan mati, pandangannya kini beralih pada bocah 8 tahun yang tengah menekuk kedua lututnya dibawah meja, makhluk itu menyeka sedikit sudut bibirnya dengan ibu jari. dia telah mengetahui keberadaan bocah itu sebelumnya. Tentu, karena tadi dengan bodohnya wanita yang jadi mangsanya menyuruh bocah itu bersembunyi sesaat sebelum ia menyerang. Dan bocah itu malah mematuhi perintah wanita itu dengan bersembunyi dibawah meja belajarnya yang jelas-jelas akan membuat dia terlihat.

Dan bocah itu bisa apa saat sekarang justru makhuk itu beralih padanya. Menyeringai senang karena tak ada lagi yang akan melindunginya. Makhluk itu merasa tak puas oleh darah wanita yang baru saja dimangsanya, ia hendak menjadikan bocah itu sebagai target berikutnya, -hidangan penutup-. Penutup dari hutang kaum manusia itu padanya.

Ketakutan semakin menggerogoti bocah itu, tubuh kecilnya tak kuasa menahan rasa takut dan berimbas pada sebuah getaran hebat, berteriak saja dia sudah tidak mampu, dia hanya menunduk, bahkan ketakutan yang dahsyat membuatnya tidak mampu lagi menangis. Suaranya tercekat dan tak bisa menelan. Air matanya sudah terlalu kering oleh tangisannya sedari tadi, ia hanya mampu untuk terus mengeratkan pelukan pada kedua lutut kecil yang hampir mati rasa, berkeringat dingin trauma dengan pembantaian sadis tepat didepan matanya sendiri.

wanita yang baru saja dibantai itu tak lain adalah ibu dari sang bocah.

Sambil terus terisak dan sesegukan, dengan sangat berat ia memanggil 'eomma' yang sudah tiada itu,

"Eo..mma.. Hiks.. Eo..mma"

dilihatnya tubuh wanita yang selama ini melindunginya telah tergolek kaku tak bergerak lagi. Ia dengan susah menelan salivanya. Teringat bagaimana naluriah seorang ibu menyuruh dia bersembunyi karena monster itu menerobos masuk ke kamarnya, rela menukarkan nyawanya sendiri demi putranya yang diharapkan akan bertahan hidup. Walau masih sekecil itu setidaknya dia paham bahwa kejadian ini membuat dia kehilangan segalanya, kehilangan sentuhan dan kasih sayang ibu untuk selamanya,

Mungkin sudah takdirnya seperti ini, bersiap menunggu ajal dengan malaikat pencabut nyawanya adalah monster ini. -setidaknya jika dia juga mati dia akan menyusul ibunya dan tak takut sendiri lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Makhluk bertaring yang selama ini sejarah menganggap keberadaannya adalah mitos itu berjalan lambat mendekati bocah kecil. Membuat bocah itu semakin ketakutan dan menunduk dikedua lututnya. Monster itu menyeringai melihat mangsa yang dibiarkan hidup untuk menjadi pencuci mulutnya sudah ketakutan. Aroma manis darah dari tubuh kecil itu semakin menggelitik indra penciumannya, tak sabar untuk mengakhiri pesta besar malam ini dengan menyantap darah segar dari tubuh kecil itu. Monster itu sudah mengendus aroma kematian bercampur nikmatnya pesta malam ini. Kemarahannya terbayar sudah jika dia telah menghabisi bocah itu.

Iapun mengulurkan tangannya yang berkuku tajam dan runcing bersiap menikam anak itu.

Braaaakkk!

Bunyi keras dari dobrakan pintu yang telah hancur itu telak menghentikan langkah monster berdarah dingin tersebut. Dia menoleh keasal suara dan mendapati seorang pria dengan postur tubuh tinggi berpakaian serba hitam membawa sebilah pedang di tangan kanannya.

Pria itu berhenti sejenak, melihat tubuh wanita yang telah tergolek tak bernyawa tak jauh dari kakinya dengan keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan. Dia mengeram marah. Dia mengira pasti wanita ini yang tadi berteriak dan membuat dia menuju ke kamar ini. namun dia terlambat saat melihat wanita yang hendak dia selamatkan ini sudah mati.

Pria itu beralih pada monster di depannya, menatap marah pada monster biadap penyebab kekacauan ini, lalu matanyapun bergerak liar, berharap menemukan sesuatu karena ia masih bisa mendengar suara sesegukan..

-dan benar, ia menemukan seorang bocah kecil yang berada di bawah meja, sedang menunduk takut. berarti masih ada satu-satunya nyawa dikediaman mewah ini yang bisa dia selamatkan.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi pria itu berlari, menghampiri sang bocah , lalu menarik bocah itu keluar dari kolong meja dan memasukkannya kedalam pelukan. Detik berikutnya tatapannya beralih kepada monster tersebut dengan wajah marah dan berbicara seolah 'menjauhlah' dan mengancam agar monster itu menyerah,

Monster itu tak tinggal diam saat melihat mangsanya direbut, iapun mengayunkan senjata andalannya –kuku tajam- dan membuat gerakan menyerang .

Sssrrrkk..

secepat yang ia bisa pria berpakaian hitam menghindar dengan melompat ke belakang, gerakannya tak secepat biasa mengingat dia tengah menggendong bocah kecil itu. iapun mengibaskan tangan monster yang menyerangnya dengan pedang, mematahkan penyerangan monster tersebut, lalu berbalik mengacungkan pedangnya tepat di depan makhluk itu.

Vampir itupun takjub saat melihat ujung mata pedang perak yang terarah padanya, lalu matanya beralih pada pria yang memiliki pedang tersebut. Ternyata dia sedang menghadapi seorang pemburu, mesin pembunuhnya!

Tak tinggal diam, vampire itu menyeringai, sekejap mata tempat ia berdiri tadi telah berubah menjadi tiupan angin, disusul oleh hawa yang terasa berubah dingin dan terasa hampa setelah monter itu menghilang.

Pria itu panic, manic kembarnyapun bergerak ke kiri ke kanan dan memutar tubuhnya ke kiri atau ke kanan juga mencari keberadaan makhluk tersebut, namun makhluk itu tak terlihat di kasat matanya.

"Sialan kau makhluk jelek" rutuknya

Akhirnya pria itu memutuskan untuk menutup kedua kelopak matanya, berkonsentrasi. Indra penglihatannya mungkin tak bekerja untuk melihat secara kasat makhluk berkekuatan luar biasa itu, namun dia berkonsentrasi, menggunakan indra pendengarnya yang memiliki insting luar biasa dari matanya.

'I got you'

Pria itu membuka matanya. Menyeringai. Membuat sebuah gerakan cepat.

Makhluk itu kini berpindah tempat, ia sudah berada di belakang pria tersebut, menyeringai angkuh seolah dialah yang akan memenangkan pertarungan ini,

'haha manusia ini tidak mengetahui keberadaannya? Begitulah yang ia pikirkan.

Vampire itu pun mengangkat tangannya, melayangkan kukunya untuk menyerang namja itu tanpa diketahui.

 **.**

 **.**

Cruuuuut

Terjadi begitu cepat, tidak ada yang mengira apa yang terjadi barusan, bahkan makhluk mitos berkuatan luar biasa itu sekalipun.

Vampire itu seutuhnya salah.

Disaat kukunya hendak menancap leher pemuda itu, pedang perak yang sedari tadi dipegang olehnya telah berubah haluan. Menancap jantung vampire tanpa mengubah posisi namja itu yang membelakanginya. Sebuah gerakan cepat yang bahkan mengalahkan kecepatan angin.

Vampire itu melongo dan hanya membulatkan matanya. Menatap tak percaya pada pedang yang telah tertusuk dijantungnya. Pria itu semakin menekan pedangnya kebelakang, merobek jantung yang telah tertusuk oleh pedangnya itu.

Dan..

.

.

Wuuusssh

tubuh besar yang awalnya dimiliki oleh vampire seketika terbakar,

"Aaarggh!"

kemudian berubah menjadi butiran-butiran debu halus yang perlahan menghilang bersama angin.

..

"Hey, tenanglah, kau telah aman bersamaku" pria itu mengguncang pelan tubuh bocah dalam dekapannya setelah memastikan monster itu telah lenyap dan tersenyum pada bocah tersebut, Bermaksud menghentikan ketakutan padanya.

Bocah itu hanya menatap mata sang pria, tak sanggup menjawab, tubuhnya masih bergetar hebat dengan sinar yang menatap tak jelas padanya. Jelas dia sedang terguncang dan mengira bahwa tadinya dia telah mati.

Pemuda dengan wajah seperti malaikat kembali tersenyum, langsung menyembunyikan tubuh mungil bocah itu lebih erat kedalam pelukannya, membawa bocah yang mau pingsan itu keluar melalui jendela kamar,

menghilang ditengah kerumunan gelapnya malam.


	2. Chapter 1

**Title : Hunter [ Vampire and Love ] Chapter 1**

 **Author : Gureum Nala**

 **Cast : (Syupeo Junieo ^^)**

 **\- Kim Jong Woon / Yesung**

 **\- Kim Ryeo Wook / as Jung Ryeo Wook**

 **\- Park Jung Soo / Leeteuk**

 **\- Other Suju Member**

 **Rate : For this chapter Rate Teen. but next chapt I don't know -_-**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Action**

 **Warning! YAOI / BOY X BOY yang gak suka diharap keluar dari page ini. Beberapa adegan dapat menimbulkan rasa jijik dan mual. Bahasa udah diusahain biar ga terkesan jijik sebenarnya -_- . Sorry for Typo[s]**

Summary : kau tak akan bisa membersihkan darah yang kotor dengan darah yang bersih, justru darah yang bersih akan ikut kotor jika mereka disatukan. Begitu juga dengan penderitaan ini, untuk membalasnya aku tidak bisa melakukannya dengan cara damai. Apapun caranya akan aku tempuh demi dendam yang telah menjadi darah daging yang sudah terlanjur kotor ini.

* * *

 _2007_

 _Daegu, 05.48 KST_

 _15 tahun kemudian_

 _Ctiing~!_

 _Ctiing~!_

 _Craaak!_

Dentingan benda tajam yang saling beradu kuat terdengar menggema memenuhi sebuah ruangan yang di desain khusus. Ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar itu dipenuhi oleh bunyi pedang yang saling menyerang, terdengar seperti tak mau kalah dengan lawan yang sedang dihadapi.

Seorang pria kisaran usia 35 tahun dengan seorang pemuda tampan saling menyerang satu sama lain. Sesekali mereka melempar pandang tatkala pedang masing-masing beradu, bermaksud menahan serangan dari lawan yang tak mau dijatuhkan. Nafas yang tersegal-sengal dari keduanya tak menghentikan pertarungan ini. Seolah tak akan menyerah dan akan terus menyerang hingga ditentukan siapa pemenang dari pertarungan tersebut.

"Kau- tak mau menyerah-.. Kim Jongwoon?" pria yang lebih dewasa angkat bicara, menatap pemuda yang disapa Jongwoon saat pedang mereka bertemu, kekuatan mereka seperti seimbang karena keduanya saling bertahan menahan serangan lawannya,

kemudian akhirnya pria dewasa itu mendorong pedangnya lebih kuat, membuat pemuda tampan itu jatuh terpingkal.

"Aishh. _Ani_ , kau pikir aku akan memohon lagi padamu? Cih, aku tak akan menyerah sampai kau kalah kali ini Paman!" ujar Jongwoon sengit menatap tajam sang paman,

Jongwoon kembali bangkit, bersikap mengambil kuda-kuda untuk kembali menyerang si pria yang disapanya paman itu. tak lupa ia mengibaskan kepalanya kesamping untuk menyingkirkan rambutnya yang hampir menutupi mata. Tampan.

"Wah .. ini baru namanya pemburu. Ayo keluarkan seluruh kemampuanmu" –menyeringai, laki-laki itu juga mengambil sikap menunggu serangan Jongwoon- merasa sangat bergairah untuk kembali bertempur melihat tekad yang membara pada kedua bola mata pemuda itu.

"Jangan menyesal kali ini.. Hiiaaattt" Jongwoon berlari, menyerang dengan ujung mata pedang yang mengarah ketubuh pria tersebut, memblokade bagian jantung sebagai target untuk dihunuskan dengan pedang perak ditangannya.

 _Wuush~_

Dengan mudahnya pria itu menangkis serangan, tak sampai hitungan detik dia berbalik menyerang dengan pedangnya yang dibuat memutar untuk menyingkirkan pedang ditangan Jongwoon.

 _Praang~_

Pedang Jongwoon terlempar, begitu juga tubuh pemuda itu yang tak seimbang sehingga dia ikut jatuh. Pria itu menyeringai melihat Jongwoon tak lagi bersenjata dan terlihat pasrah.

"Hah, dasar payah" gumam laki-laki itu, meremehkan Jongwoon yang sekarang geram menatapnya.

"Hiiatt"

Tak menyiakan kesempatan, laki-laki itu kembali menyerang, ia ingin segera menancapkan pedangnya pada jantung Kim Jongwoon.

"Hah.. kau yang payah" tanpa diduga Jongwoon kembali bangkit, ia memutar kedua kakinya kemudian menggunakan tangan sebagai pondasi, mirip gerakan dance floor/?

Setelah berhasil tegak Jongwoon segera berlari meraih pedang yang terlempar cukup jauh darinya.

"Masih melawan?" dengan angkuhnya Jongwoon menodongkan pedangnya tepat didepan mata laki-laki dewasa itu. Jongwoon menyeringai. Bukankah sudah jelas dia yang akan menang?

"Masih.." Pria itu kembali menebaskan pedangnya, reflex Jongwoon menahan serangan saat pedang itu hampir mengenai dadanya.

Keduanya kembali menahan serangan masing-masing. Ada kilatan marah pada obsidian Jongwoon. Sial. Pamannya ini memang sangat kuat.

Jongwoon mendorong pedangnya lebih kuat, membuat pria dewasa itu melompat kebelakang. Jongwoon berlari, mengarahkan pedangnya ke dada pria itu, berharap kali ini serangannya akan tepat.

"Hiiaattt~"

-slow motion- pria itu menghindar. Melompat ke belakang Jongwoon.

'I got you' –batin Jong Woon

 _Crruuuutt_

….

Pria yang lebih dewasa tertohok. Dia mengira telah berhasil menghindari serangan Jongwoon sebelumnya, namun apa yang dilihatnya sekarang mematahkan spekulasi itu, ujung pedang itu kini tepat mengenai dada sebelah kirinya.

' _Ti..dak mungkin.. kenapa aku bisa..? kena'_ inner pria itu.

Jongwoon menyeringai-menang, perkiraannya sangat tepat kali ini.

ya, jongwoon telah membaca pergerakan yang akan dilakukan oleh pamannya itu, dia tau bahwa pria itu akan menghindari serangannya dan kemudian tiba-tiba saja telah berada di belakangnya untuk berbalik menyerang -taktik kuno-, selalu saja gerakan itu yang dilakukan. Namun kali ini Jongwoon tidak membiarkan hal itu terulang untuk kesekian kalinya, selalu gagal jika mematahkan serangan sang paman. Namun kali ini Jongwoon dengan cepat memutar pergelangan tangannya saat pria itu menghindar, telah siap sebelumnya ia memasang kuda-kuda dengan sebelah kaki yang dihadapkan ke belakang. ia membaca situasi ini akan terjadi, setelah memperhitungkan kecepatan gerakan tangannya dan kecepatan perpindahan sang paman, dia menemukan titik penyerangan tersebut, hanya tinggal berbalik dengan tumpuan kakinya yang menghadap ke belakang tadi dan. Ya. kali ini pedang tersebut tepat mengenai dada.

-Sebuah gerakan mengelabui yang dirasa pernah dilakukan oleh pria dewasa tersebut.

"Bagaimana? Masih meragukan kemampuanku? Aku bukan bocah 8 tahun lagi. Kau tau itu kan?"

Pertarungan itu berlangsung sangat sengit, ini adalah pertarungan paling lama yang pernah mereka lakukan. Keduanya juga tidak menyangka, jika hasil pertarungan kali ini sangat berbeda dari pertarungan sebelumnya. Jongwoon yang memenangkan pertarungan ini.

 _Twciiing /?_

Setelah berhasil menaklukan sang paman Jongwoon memasukan kembali senjata tajam kebanggaannya pada sarangnya yang berada dipinggang, dilanjutkan dengan senyuman penuh kemenangan di wajah keringat namja tampan tersebut. Bangga.

Pria yang dipanggil oleh jong woon menatap tak percaya. Benar kali ini dia jelas kalah telak ditangan pemuda yang selama 15 tahun ini sudah dia besarkan dan dia didik. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa setelah sekian lama latihan baru kali ini Jongwoon memecahkan rekor dengan mengalahkan dirinya, biasanya Jongwoon akan selalu kalah, babak belur, dan memohon agar latihan dihentikan karena tidak sanggup untuk melawan, namun kali ini Jongwoon menunjukkan kemajuan yang pesat. Tentu penyerangan tadi tidak benar-benar melukai pria ini karena mereka sama-sama sudah memakai baju pengaman khusus untuk latihan rutin tersebut.

"Ya. Lumayan.. tidak terlalu buruk untuk permulaanmu" balasnya enteng sambil berusaha berdiri dengan bantuan pedangnya.

Jongwoon menyerngit, "Yack! ini tidak adil. Kau harus mengakui kekalahanmu. Akhirnya, Kau jatuh! Ditanganku! Dan artinya kau kalah paman" tolak jong woon keras, mengeraskan rahangnya tak terima kemenangannya hanya dinilai "Lumayan". Dahinya berkerut kesal, jengkel dengan penilaian sang paman yang tidak adil.

"Tidak, tidak ada gunanya sebelum kau benar-benar berhasil membunuh vampire pembunuh keluargamu, ingat kau masih belum apa-apa. Hanya segini? Kau belum cukup tangguh untuk memusnahkan mereka Woon-ah" jawab pria yang diketahui bernama Jung soo atau kerap dikenal Leeteuk..

Wajah Jongwoon semakin masam, kata-kata Leeteuk seolah sedang menghina kemampuannya yang sudah dia latih sendiri akhir-akhir ini. Bagaimana mungkin dia menerima jika kemenangan berkat latihan keras yang dia lakukan hanya dinilai belum ada apa-apanya.

"Bagaimana aku akan mengalahkan mereka? Kau sendiri belum mengizinkanku untuk memburu dan mencari keberadaan makhluk laknat itu!" Jongwoon mengepalkan tangannya. Mengingat makhluk pembunuh keluarganya membuat ia marah, dia sudah tidak sabar untuk segera menghukum semua monster yang telah mengakibatkan kematian kedua orang tuanya serta seluruh keluarganya.

Leeteuk mendecih dan mengalihkan wajahnya kesamping "Apa? Apa dengan kemampuanmu segini kau sudah merasa hebat dan mampu mengalahkan mereka begitu? Kekuatan mereka jauh lebih besar dari yang kau duga. Yang ada kau akan menjadi mangsa mereka" dan kembali memutar kepala menghadap Jongwoon. Penuh penekanan, juga penuh nada nasehat didalamnya.

Jongwoon mendengus. Sangat kesal.

"Kau akan segera memusnahkan mereka. Tapi bukan sekarang. Ada waktu yang tepat yang harus kau tunggu, banyak hal yang harus kau pelajari Woon-ah" lanjut Leeteuk dengan suara melunak.

Leeteuk menepuk pelan pundak Jong woon sebelum akhirnya berjalan melewatinya.

"Ingat, masih banyak hal yang belum kau ketahui tentang jati diri makhluk itu Woon-ah" bisik Leeteuk.

Jong woon menghela nafas kesal. Benar-benar kesal.

Jongwoon berjalan kearah depan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Mengabaikan perkataan terakhir Leeteuk.

Leeteuk yang telah berjalan membelakangi Jongwoon seolah merasakan apa yang dipikirkan pemuda itu. Hawanya aneh, dan aura yang terasa dipundaknya terasa gelap. Ia berhenti sejenak kemudian menoleh ke belakang, tepat saat itu juga Jongwoon berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Hey! kemenangan bukan sesuatu yang harus diakui! Kau harus mengakui kekalahan dan kelemahan dulu untuk mengubahnya menjadi suatu kemenangan!" teriak Leeteuk yang hanya diabaikan seutuhnya oleh Jongwoon, karena pemuda itu benar-benar sudah tak terlihat di ruangan. Leeteuk mengangguk paham, semoga yang ada dipikirannya tidak terjadi. Kemudian iapun ikut pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dengan arah berlawanan dari Jongwoon.

* * *

15 tahun telah berlalu sejak Park Jung Soo atau Leeteuk menyelamatkan nyawa bocah 8 tahun yang akan menjadi santapan vampire dikediaman keluarga Kim waktu itu. Sebelumnya dia dan para pemburu lain telah membunuh tiga vampire yang ada dilantai satu, Tak sempat menyelamatkan nyawa para penjaga dan pembantu di rumah itu yang sudah dibantai sesaat sebelum ia datang.

Mendengar teriakan seorang wanita membuat Leeteuk berlari kelantai dua, sambil membawa senjata andalan berupa sebilah pedang bermata perak, Dia mendobrak pintu hingga berkeping dan menemukan wanita yang berteriak tadi tlah mati. Kemudian dilihatnya lagi seorang vampire bersiap memangsa bocah kecil yang tengah menekuk ketakutan di kolong sebuah meja. Leeteuk berlari dan menyelamatkan nyawa bocah tersebut dengan membunuh vampire terakhir, menyelamatkan bocah satu-satunya yang selamat dikediaman itu bernama Kim Jong woon.

Selama 15 tahun ini Leeteuk melatih Jong woon agar dia bisa menjadi seorang pemburu vampire seperti dirinya. Namun semua itu bukan kemauan Leeteuk.. melainkan atas keinginan keras Jong woon yang sangat ingin membalas kematian keluarganya dengan ikut meniti jalan sebagai pemburu vampir, terlebih lagi kejadian itu disaksikan langsung oleh kedua matanya. Membuat rekaman masa lalu kejam itu selalu berputar menghantuinya dan tak akan hilang meskipun sampai dia mati sekalipun. Mungkin dengan menghukum semua monster itu akan membuat perasaannya membaik.

Sejak kejadian itu, Jongwoon.. bocah ceria itu berubah gelap, ia berubah dingin, menarik diri dari lingkungan sosial dan menjauhi pergaulan dengan teman sebayanya. Adanya larangan Leeteuk yang tak ingin membiarkan Jongwoon terburu-buru untuk segera ikut memburu vampire tentu ada alasannya. Alasan yang mungkin akan membuat Jongwoon belum siap dan melupakan keinginan untuk memburu vampire.

Hanya ada dua hal yang dapat membuat Jongwoon berbeda dan lunak. Yaitu, Leeteuk dan music.

* * *

#At university

"Yesung-ah kau telah memikirkan latihan pra ujianmu? Apa kau sudah punya lagunya?" seorang namja dengan wajahnya yang manis datang menghampiri Yesung yang sedang asik duduk menatap keluar jendela. Jong woon, atau teman-teman satu kampusnya lebih sering memanggilnya Yesung hanya bergumam dengan ekspresi minim andalannya.

Diam, tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulut pemuda yang memiliki tato unik dibawah daun telinga kirinya itu beberapa saat setelahnya, sedangkan pemuda manis itu masih mempertahankan posisinya menunggu jawaban Yesung. Yesung sudah pasti tak kalah dengan mempertahankan kebungkamannya, hingga pemuda itu benar-benar jengah menghadapi sikap dingin yang sangat keterlaluan.

"ck, oke. Kau memang susah di dekati. Pelit. Dan yang penting terlalu aneh" lirih namja bernama Jaejoong itu yang kemudian memilih untuk meninggalkan Yesung.

"Yunho-ya.. ayo ke belakang kampus saja. Aku sudah muak dengan si aneh ini" seolah lupa akan apa tujuannya, tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong menyeret namja tampan bernama Yunho keluar dari kelas. Meninggalkan Yesung yang kini menatap sekilas kepadanya dengan tatapan tak kalah jengah. Jengah karena Jaejoong tak henti-henti **mengejar** dan **mengganggunya** 'Yang aneh siapa?' inner Yesung.

Setelah mengacuhkan sepenuhnya dari Jaejoong, Yesung kembali kepada kegiatan semula, memperhatikan suatu objek diluar jendela. Dari dalam kelas yang sudah sunyi itu dia memperhatikan namja imut yang tengah duduk dibawah pohon dengan sebuah komik digenggamannya. Wajahnya terlihat asing bagi penglihatan Yesung, karena Yesung jarang melihat pemuda itu disekitaran kampus. Mungkinkah dia mahasiswa pindahan? Jika benar, tentulah dia bukan sembarang mahasiswa yang bisa masuk universitas ini di semester akhir. Entah kenapa sejak malam itu namja ini telah berhasil menarik perhatian Yesung. Namja yang tak sengaja dilihat oleh Yesung diruang music beberapa hari yang lalu.

Namja yang pandai dan lihai dalam memainkan biola membuat Yesung langsung bergetar mendengar lagu yang dimainkan. Untuk pertama kali Yesung menemukan orang yang dapat menyaingi dirinya di bidang music, ditambah pula paras lucu dan menggemaskan namja itu membuat Yesung nyaman secara diam-diam memperhatikannya. Menggemaskan ? Lucu? Padahal kenyataannya namja itu terlihat dingin, sama dengan Yesung yang memiliki ekspresi minim dan tak peduli dengan hal sekitar. Namun entahlah, apakah perasaan Yesung saat ini sebatas mengagumi atau menyukai. Hanya dia yang tau.

Namja itu berciri-ciri kulit seputih susu, sangat pucat seperti porselen, entahlah.. sulit menggambarkan warna kulitnya yang sangat kontras dibandingi kulit manusia normal lainnya, memiliki pipi tirus dengan tulang pipi yang menonjol, hidung bangir yang berada di tengah pipi itu membuat kesan pahatan yang sangat sempurna, kemudian manic kembar yang sewarna dengan rambutnya -Coklat keemasan- pelengkap kesan wajah surgawi.

Yesung memperhatikan namja itu dalam damai, wajah itu teduh dengan banyak misteri. Hanya melihat raut datar itu saja Yesung sudah tau namja itu menyimpan Rahasia yang hanya dia sendiri yang tau, tentu Yesung mengetahui hal itu karena namja itu mirip dengan karakter dirinya. Yesung memiliki rahasia yang hanya dia dan Leeteuk saja yang tau bukan?

Walau jarang bergaul dengan orang sekitar tapi Yesung memiliki kemampuan dalam menilai dan mengetahui karakter seseorang melalui wajahnya.

Hal itulah yang membuat Yesung benar-benar tertarik dan penasaran. Namun bukan Yesung namanya yang secara gamblang dan terang-terang akan mengatakan tertarik pada seseorang.

Cih, hal itu akan membuat harga dirinya jatuh.

.

.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu, Yesung menyerngit saat seorang namja bertubuh atletis datang menghampiri namja itu.

Namja tinggi itu berdiri tak jauh dari namja imut yang sedang diamati Yesung, dia seperti membicarakan sesuatu sesampainya disana dengan gaya yang angkuh. Dan coba tebak, jika pada umumnya semua yeoja atau bahkan namja sekalipun akan terfokus jika dihampiri namja setampan itu, berbeda dengan apa yang dilakukan namja imut disana, dia yang menjadi lawan bicara sepenuhnya mengacuhkan kehadiran namja itu, menganggapnya tak ada dan lebih sibuk dengan komiknya sendiri.

Yesung tentu tidak tau apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan, namun setelah tak lama pembicaraan itu berlangsung pria tinggi itu sukses membuat namja imut naik pitam dan mencengkeram krah seragam namja yang lumayan jauh lebih tinggi dari dirinya, melempar punggung pria itu menuju pohon. Hanya melihat itu saja Yesung meringis sakit. Pasti akan sangat menyakitkan jika menjadi pria itu. –pikirnya

Yesung sontak kaget dan berdiri dari kursi duduknya saat apa yang terjadi setelahnya lebih ekstrem, namun kedua bola matanya tak lepas mengawasi dua orang yang ada dibawah sana. Pemuda imut yang dia pikir berperilaku lembut seperti wajahnya tiba-tiba mencengkeram leher namja itu. Matanya melebar, ingin rasanya dia kesana untuk mengatahui apa yang terjadi, namun Yesung berubah pikiran saat melihat mereka terlihat berbicara serius, Yesung semakin penasaran. Melihat dari jauh sepertinya memang cara terbaik.

Keduanya terlihat saling berbicara satu sama lain, hingga Yesung mendapati namja bertubuh tinggi menatap kearahnya, Yesung cukup terkejut, apa kehadirannya diketahui? Kemudian Yesung memundurkan posisinya menjauhi jendela.

.

.

* * *

Leeteuk baru saja pulang bekerja, seperti biasa dia akan pulang dengan berjalan kaki. Untuk mencapai suatu tempat di kota ini tidaklah terlalu jauh, karena tau sendiri bukan kota ini terlalu kecil. Dari rumah ke kantor tempat Leeteuk bekerja hanya memerlukan waktu sekitar 10 menit dengan berjalan kaki.

Leeteukpun berhenti di tempat penyebrangan, ia menengok ke arah kiri dan kanan melihat beberapa orang bersepeda melintasi jalan itu, namun saat tanpa sengaja melihat sebuah Koran yang dijajarkan di dekat dia berdiri membuat Leeteuk membatalkan niatnya untuk menyebrang,

Leeteuk memutuskan untuk berjalan mendekati tempat penjual Koran tersebut, karena sudah lama rasanya dia tak update berita terbaru dengan membaca Koran, kira-kira apa ada jadwal pertandingan sepak bola disana? pikirnya "Ahjusshi, berapa harga Koran ini?" Tanya Leeteuk pada ahjusshi yang menjual Koran

"20 won tuan" jawabnya.

Leeteuk langsung merogoh saku celananya dan membayar Koran itu. Setelahnya Leteuk kembali kearah jalan, menunggu lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi hijau. Saat menunggu itu juga mata Leeteuk langsung menjelajah pada halaman terdepan, berniat melihat berita apa yang sedang hangat di kota ini atau berita dari kota lain yang ditampilkan di Koran ini, namun setelah melihat-lihat Leeteuk terpaku pada sebuah tulisan yang dicetak tebal yang sangat menggelitik instingnya.

PENCULIKAN MISTERIUS WARGA KOTA KEMBALI TERJADI SETELAH 15 TAHUN

Itulah tulisan yang membuat tanpa sadar Leeteuk mengeraskan rahangnya dan meremas Koran itu ketika masih dibacanya.

 _Tiing._

Lampu telah berubah, menyentakkan Leeteuk, diapun menyimpan Koran itu untuk sementara dan memutuskan untuk menyebrang.

* * *

 _22.00 KST_

Heels runcing itu menghentak aspal dengan cepat, menimbulkan bunyi ketukan-ketukan keras membelah jalan yang lengang. Pemiliknya merasa tak nyaman akan sesuatu dan selalu menoleh ke belakang setiap 10 detik. Kosong.

Mengeratkan mantel berbulu yang membungkus tubuhnya, aliran darahnya berubah panas secara tiba-tiba, menuntun kaki-kaki jenjangnya untuk menapak lebih cepat. Benar-benar celaka. Jika tau dia harus pulang sendiri melewati pukul 20.00 dijalanan kota yang sudah lengang, lebih baik dia tidur saja di kantor. Itu jauh lebih aman daripada saat sekarang, saat dimana dia tidak nyaman oleh apapun itu yang sekarang seperti mengikutinya, apalagi kejadian menghilangnya beberapa warga kota yang secara misterius membuat dia menyesali perbuatannya saat ini. Jika begini keadaannya lebih baik dia menolak tawaran lembur sang atasan dengan iming-iming gaji yang dilipatkan, tidak peduli dia sedang butuh biaya banyak jika hal itu membuat dia berada disituasi mencekam seperti ini.

Wanita itu kembali menoleh, tidak ada apa-apa dan hanya ada hawa kosong.

Kakinya sampai diujung perempetan. Ada perasaan sedikit lega karena setelah perempatan ini rumahnya tinggal beberapa puluh meter lagi. Kepalanya terus menunduk saat berbelok hingga..

 _Buugh_

Kepalanya menabrak sesuatu, dia mendongak dan..

"..A" belum sempat berteriak sesosok bertaring dengan wajah seram di depannya sudah memukul tengkuknya, membuat wanita itu pingsan lalu jatuh ketubuh sosok itu.

.

.

Ruangan yang gelap itu dipenuhi oleh suara dengungan mesin aneh. Baunya anyir dan terdapat bercak merah disana sini. Seorang pria dengan perawakan tinggi sedang membelakang, dia terlihat sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu.

Sebilah benda menyerupai parang terangkat tiba-tiba kemudian..

 _Buuggh_

"Aaakh!"

Terdengar suara pekikan seorang wanita setelahnya. Tangan pucat pria itu dengan telaten mencabik tubuh wanita itu membuat garis vertical dari leher hingga perutnya, meraih sebuah wadah menyerupai mangkok besar kemudian menampung darah yang mengucur dari tubuh yang baru saja dia tebas. Begitu mengerikan dan menjijikkan.

Setelah darah ditubuh itu terkuras tangannya langsung bekerja untuk memindahkan darah dari mangkok itu menuju benda menyerupai saringan besar dengan slang yang menghubungkannya dengan sekantong plastic.

Selesai.

Ada satu pekerjaan lagi, pria itu memisahkan organ penting yang ada didalam tubuh wanita itu, mengangkatnya menuju mesin yang sedang beroperasi disana. Tak lupa ia juga memasukkan seluruh tubuh itu setelahnya. Menekuk tubuh tak bernyawa itu menjadi kecil kedalam box yang tersedia dibagian kiri.

Tak butuh waktu lama mesin itu bekerja mengubah seluruh daging dan organ tubuh wanita itu untuk diekstrak dan diambil sarinya. Memisahkan tulang dengan otot yang melekat padanya. Menghasilkan 4 kantong lagi cairan berwarna sama dan juga warna yang lebih pekat.

Hasil akhir dari mesin itu adalah tulang belulang yang tak dapat diekstrak dan mesin itu mati otomatis setelahnya. Pria itu mengambil tengkorak itu lalu melemparnya.

 _Blaam_

Tubuh yang telah menyerupai tengkorak itu tergeletak di depan kaki seorang pemuda. Pemuda yang berdiri tenang dengan tangan yang berada disaku memperhatikan wajah menganga wanita yang telah tinggal tengkorak itu.

"Itu manusia ke-5 malam ini, apa sudah cukup, tuan?" ujar pria dengan rambut coklat ikal yang melempar tengkorak itu. Wajahnya tampan meski ada dua taring yang menyembul disudut bibirnya. Perubahannya hanya setengah.

"Berapa kantong yang kau hasilkan?" balas pemuda manis yang sebenarnya vampire itu.

"1 orang menghasilkan 5 kantong ekstrak darah dan nutrisi, totalnya 25 kantong. Apakah sudah cukup tuan? Kalau belum aku akan berburu manusia lagi" balas vampire ikal itu. ingin berjalan keluar jika pemuda itu menyuruhnya untuk kembali berburu.

"Sudah cukup, dengan begini aku bisa makan selama dua seminggu" ujarnya lagi mengambil sebuah kantong dengan cairan merah pekat di dalamnya "Kerja bagus, maaf karena merepotkanmu selama ini. terima kasih, Kyu.."

"Sama-sama.. tuan"

"Hey hey, berhenti memanggilku tuan jika kau bersamaku, kau bisa memanggilku Hyung"

Vampire bernama Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Baiklah, Ryeowook Hyung"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Kyu?" Tanya Ryeowook perhatian, karena memang itulah sifatnya

"Aku baik-baik saja Hyung, asalkan kau tidak mati kelaparan aku dengan senang hati melakukan semua pekerjaan ini. Justru aku menghawatirkanmu, apa kau baik-baik saja Hyung?"

"Kau tak perlu khawatir. Kau lupa aku adalah keturunan ayahku.." Ryeowook termenung sejenak, menatap telapak tangannya yang tiba-tiba bergetar tanpa sebab "..apa tak masalah bagimu bekerja pada vampire cacat sepertiku, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun terenyuh, seperti sebuah kejutan listrik saat Ryeowook mengucapka kalimat itu, dia tau betul bagaimana perasaan putra pemimpin bangsa mereka itu saat mengatakan bahwa 'dia adalah vampire cacat'. Kalimat Ryeowook itu justru lebih terdengar 'Aku tidak baik, siapapun bantu aku'

Ryeowook, vampire dengan wajah manis itu kembali menatap tengkorak wanita yang tadinya masih utuh, sebetulnya hatinya miris namun dia memaksa sebuah senyum saat kembali menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, aku akan pergi keluar. Kau harus segera membersihkan sisa darah disini dan menutup segera ruangan ini. Aku sudah memasang penghalang diluar, jangan sampai vampire rendah itu ketempat ini. kau harus benar-benar memastikan ruangan ini steril, mengerti?" ujar Ryeowook. Kyuhyun cepat sadar kemudian mengangguk paham.

"Kau mau kemana, Hyung?"

"Ke suatu tempat, aku ingin menyingkirkan manusia teroris yang memperhatikanku beberapa hari ini" balas Ryeowook dingin.

"Baiklah, aku akan memastikan ruangan ini bersih. Lalu.. bagaimana jika- Ibumu menanyakanmu Hyung?"

"Bilang saja aku sudah mati"

* * *

 _3 jam sebelumnya_

 _19.00_

"Paman, bagaimana menurutmu? Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa sedikit terganggu" ucap Jongwoon mengawali pembicaraan disela acara makan malamnya dengan Leeteuk.

Walau kejadian tadi pagi sungguh membuat Jongwoon amat kesal pada Leeteuk namun dia tidak akan sanggup terlalu lama diam pada paman kesayangannya tersebut. Keluar dari ruangan latihan maka masalah apapun yang berada di dalamnya cukup sampai pintu keluar ruangan.

Leeteuk yang terheran melihat tingkah aneh Jongwoon menaikkan sebelah alisnya, segera memasukkan satu suap lagi nasi ke dalam mulutnya kemudian beralih memperhatikan Jongwoon. Penasaran dengan cerita pemuda ini lanjutnya.

"Terganggu? Terganggu karena apa?" Tanya Leeteuk penasaran.

"Tidak sepenuhnya, hanya saja.. pemuda itu seperti menghantuiku" balas Jongwoon lemah, teringat pemuda yang dia amati sewaktu dikampus.

"Ya. Nuguya? apakah dia namja yang cantik? Kau menyukainya? Atau kau mencintainya? Apa dia cocok untuk jadi menantuku?" ceracau Leeteuk terkesan melantur dengan mulut berisi nasi, tingkahnya terlihat begitu kekanakan mengingat usianya sudah tak muda lagi apalagi dia seorang 'Hunter'.

Ia seolah mengintrogasi Jongwoon. Sepertinya bocah ini memang sudah mulai dewasa pikirnya. Terbukti melihat Jongwoon yang sudah berani menceritakan ketertarikan dengan orang lain. Bahkan dia tidak menyangka bahwa Jongwoon tak memandang gender untuk menyukai seseorang. Suka? Kenapa Leeteuk terlalu cepat membuat kesimpulan itu dari cerita pendek Jongwoon.

"A.. aniya.. bagaimana bisa kau berpikir aku menyukainya? Sepertinya kau lupa bahwa tujuanku hidup hanya untuk membunuh kelompok vampire yang membantai keluargaku. Kembali kuingatkan jika kau lupa Paman" sanggah Jongwoon kemudian beralih ke makanannya.

"Hey ayolah jagoan, kau sudah dewasa, sudah saatnya kau berkencan. Nikmati masa mudamu bung" goda Leeteuk walaupun dia tak sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya. Tidak, untuk sementara Leeteuk tak ingin Jongwoon mengenal cinta. Apalagi situasi saat ini kota membutuhkan mereka.

"bukan itu maksudku.. hanya saja- namja itu aneh, dia terlihat pucat juga memiliki mata berwarna emas, aku tidak tau dia dari ras mana.. aku tidak tau dia itu apa aku hanya merasa dia berbeda" sambung Jongwoon kemudian makan dengan cepat.

Sejenak Leeteuk terdiam, mencerna ucapan Jongwoon. 'Namja pucat bermata emas?' batinnya.

Seketika Leeteuk menatap tak percaya setelah dia sadar akan satu hal "ber..bermata emas?" ulangnya

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?" jawab Jongwoon polos.

Oh tidak. Leeteuk mendadak cemas, dia baru menyesalkan kebodohannya. Dia tau ciri-ciri berkulit pucat dan mata emas itu.

"Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Jongwoon-ah, kau harus menjauhi orang itu.." ucap Leeteuk gelagapan, dia tidak tau harus mengatakan apa pada Jongwoon. Leeteuk mengakui kebodohannya yang sekarang akan berakibat fatal.

Jong woon menghentikan sejenak makannya. Ditatapnya Leeteuk yang terlihat pucat.

" _Wae? Gwaenchana?_ "

Leeteuk melupakan pikirannya, beralih menatap Jongwoon

"Apa kau ingat ucapanku tadi pagi?"

sambil menuangkan air dari teko Jongwoon mengangguk, tak perlu berpikir panjang, tiap ucapan Leeteuk tadi pagi masih membekas di memorinya dengan jelas, walau ucapannya tak ada yang dihiraukan. Dalam artian tak mau dia patuhi.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi apa kau sungguh-sungguh ingin menjadi pemburu vampir?" kali ini mimic wajah Leeteuk sedikit berubah. Bersiap menafsirkan jawaban Jong woon kali ini apakah masih sama seperti 15 tahun belakangan ini. Dia takut, jika dia memberikan syarat kepada pemuda ini dia tidak mau memenuhinya.

"Tentu saja paman! sudah 15 tahun aku menginginkan ini, apa lagi? Tidak cukupkah kau melihatku diliputi rasa dendam selama ini? " balas Jong woon antusias. Menyentakkan teko yang dipegangnya ke meja. membuat perasaan Leeteuk sedikit lega karena Jongwoon masih seperti biasanya saat dia menyebut vampir itu. penuh emosi

"Berarti ada satu syarat yang harus kau ketahui dan kau lakukan sebelum menjadi Pemburu vampir Woon-ah" kali ini tanpa menjawab, Jong woon tetap memperhatikan Leeteuk menunggu kalimat berikutnya.

"Mungkin ini terkesan gila dan kau sangat tidak menyukainya.. Eung.. aku menarik ucapanku tadi… Kau harus membunuh rasa cinta mu pada seseorang, atau lebih parahnya.. pada.. vampir, musuhmu. Pokoknya kau dilarang jatuh cinta sebelum kau berhasil mencapai misimu."

Ucapan Leeteuk terkesan was-was membuat Jong woon membulatkan mulutnya.

"Mwo? Kau gila ahjusshi.. ba-"

"Asalkan kau tahu, 15 tahun yang lalu aku sempat berpikir untuk berhenti menjadi pemburu mereka, karna setelah itu keberadaan mereka juga tidak diketahui, tepat setelah pembantaian dirumahmu, mereka menghilang. Dan aku berpikir lebih baik aku menjadi orang biasa yang membesarkanmu, berperan sebagai ayah dan ibumu, namun berkat kaulah aku kembali meniti langkah ini. Mengasah kemampuanmu agar bisa sepertiku. Tentu kau masih ingat dengan percakapan kita 15 tahun lalu, kau merengek padaku untuk diajari bagaimana caraku membunuh vampir yang hampir membunuhmu bukan?"

Jong woon terdiam sejenak, membenarkan ucapan Leeteuk. Dia masih ingat akan ucapannya waktu itu.

"Tunggu dulu, kau tadi bilang apa? aku tidak boleh jatuh cinta? Pada manusia? Oke aku bisa menerima, lagi pula cinta bukan tujuan hidupku. kau keterlaluan jika aku akan jatuh cinta pada vampir. Itu takkan pernah terjadi paman, bagaimana mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada makhluk yang telah membantai keluargaku. Omong kosong" Jong woon geram, tiap kali mengingat kejadian itu kepalan tangannya terbentuk, membuktikan bahwa dia benar-benar membenci makhluk itu dan bertekad untuk membunuh mereka secepatnya.

Hidupnya akan digunakan hanya untuk membasmi Vampir. Apalagi Leeteuk memberikan lelucon yang sangat tidak lucu, jatuh cinta pada vampir? Wtf yeah

"Kau mana tau apa kemungkinan yang akan terjadi dimasa depan Woon-ah. Semoga ucapanmu itu kau buktikan, jangan sampai kau membuat kesalahan sama sepertiku" Leeteuk melemahkan suara, sedikit menekuk wajah, barusan dia mengingat kisahnya. Kisah yang enggan untuk dia ceritakan pada Jong woon.

"Aku sudah selesai, kau lanjutkan makanmu" Leeteuk melap bibirnya dengan serbet, beranjak dari kursi kemudian menuju kamarnya.

Jong woon masih termangu di meja makan. Ucapan Leeteuk kali ini benar-benar seperti teka-teki penuh misteri. Mengapa Leeteuk tega mengatakan kalau dia akan jatuh cinta pada vampir? Musuhnya? Kesalahan apa yang telah dibuat oleh Leeteuk? Itulah kira-kira teka-teki itu.

 _._

 _._

 _23.00_

Malam menyapa Daegu. Sinar rembulan masuk ke seluruh isi kota, tak terkecuali cahayanya sampai ke dalam celah jendela kamar Jong woon sekalipun. Membuat kamar jong woon terang tanpa bantuan lampu tidur.

Walaupun disiang hari cuaca di kota ini mendung namun anehnya pada malam hari cuacanya amat cerah. Jika di siang hari langit selalu tertutup awan, maka pada malam hari awan tebal dan hitam itu pergi entah kemana, seperti sudah janjian dengan matahari untuk datang dan pergi secara bersamaan, langit berubah cerah dan mempersilahkan cahaya rembulan masuk menerobos seisi kota yang dikepung oleh perbukitan, menambah kesan indah pada kota kecil ini.

Jongwoon tak bisa tidur, pikirannya terasa diaduk-aduk oleh kejadian seharian ini. Dia kembali teringat pada kejadian siang tadi. Ditambah pikirannya semakin kacau oleh apa yang dikatakan Leeteuk 4 jam yang lalu. Tak boleh jatuh cinta? Bagaimana mungkin? Manusia tercipta juga berkat cinta bukan? Tidak mungkin tanpa cinta dapat menyatukan laki-laki dan perempuan kemudian melahirkan seorang anak. Sejujurnya apa yang tadi diucapkan Jongwoon tak seluruhnya keluar dari hatinya, benar tujuan hidupnya hanya untuk memburu vampir. Tentu walau dia seorang pemburu sekalipun dia tetaplah manusia yang dilengkapi dengan perasaan yang bernama cinta. Hanya saja yang diucapkannya tadi sebagai pengelak agar Leeteuk tak menggodanya.

Untuk sementara dia menyingkirkan rasa penasarannya pada ucapan Leeteuk. Sekarang ia sibuk menerka-nerka apa yang dibicarakan dua namja tadi. Sesekali Jongwoon mengacak rambut karena frustasi, gagal menerka apa yang dua orang itu bicarakan. kemudian kembali tenang dan memejamkan mata, namun gagal untuk tidur.

"Kenapa laki-laki tau aku memperhatikan mereka?" gumam Jongwoon, hal yang juga membuat dia penasaran.

Jongwoon mendecih, dia membuka mata lagi lalu merubah posisi menjadi miring. Kembali memikirkan hal itu. Hal yang tak akan terpecahkan sampai kiamat kecuali dia bertanya langsung pada namja mungil tadi atau namja bertubuh atletis tadi. Hah? Memikirkan cara konyol itu saja membuat Jongwoon gila. Bisa jatuh harga dirinya karena mengampiri namja itu hanya untuk menjawab penasarannya. Tak mau lebih pusing lagi Jongwoon akhirnya menyerah diikuti oleh kedua kelopak matanya yang terasa berat dan mulai terpejam.

 **.**

 **.**

Dari luar kamar Jongwoon siluet bayangan pria bersembunyi dibalik pohon dan menatap jendela kamarnya. Keberadaannya yang bersembunyi disana mungkin dinilai salah dan tak masuk akal oleh logikanya, dia adalah tipe makhluk yang jika telah menetapkan target akan segera dia bunuh dan melampiaskan amarahnya, tetapi ya dia kalah melawan rasa penasarannya. Dia sempat mengikuti Jongwoon hingga rumahnya dan berniat untuk mengakhiri hidup namja itu saat dia tertidur, namun dia terpaku saat sampai disana, saat mengetahui rumah siapa yang dia hampiri. Dia hanya berdiri bagai sebuah mannekin diluar jendela kamar Jongwoon. Diam dan tak bergerak.

"Ya! Nuguya!" teriakan melengking membuyarkan lamunan pemilik bayangan dibalik pohon itu. sebelum pemilik suara itu memergoki dirinya Dia langsung melompat dan menghilang bersama tiupan angin.

Leeteuk tergesa-gesa keluar saat sebelumnya dia merasa melihat sesosok pemuda dibalik pohon, dia melompat dengan membawa stik golf yang dia sambar saat dalam perjalanan keluar dari pintu samping. Leeteuk pun takjub saat tadi memastikan ada seseorang diluar sana kini telah lenyap dan tak tampak lagi dikiri atau dikanan. Dengan was was. Leeteuk masuk dan kembali menutup pintu geser itu lengkap dengan menutup tirai dan menguncinya. Tak berapa lama setelah itu semua lampu padam dan suasana mulai hening.

"Lee..Leeteuk ? jadi benar kaukah itu ? Park jung soo ?"

T.B.C

#cuplikan

Jongwoon baru saja menutup buku mozart dihadapannya. Kemudian diliriknya pergelangan tangan,

"Omona~" bola matanya membulat ketika melihat waktu pada arlojinya tersebut. Segera dimbil kotak yang ada dibawah kursinya kemudian memasukkan alat music saxofon miliknya tersebut.

Dengan terburu-buru Jongwoon segera meninggalkan ruangan tempat dia berlatih saxofon tadi, karena terlalu asyik dia lupa bahwa ini adalah waktu dimana dia akan belajar untuk memburu vampir. Bukan memburu, lebih tepatnya dengan latihan rutin yang biasa dia lakukan dengan sang paman.

Pada saat langkahnya dikejar oleh waktu terdengar sayup-sayup alunan gesekan biola dari arah ujung lorong. Langkah Jongwoon sempat terhenti sejenak, mendengarkan secara seksama music yang masih terdengar samar diujung lorong. Memastikan lagi apa bunyi yang sedang dia dengarkan itu nyata?

Jongwoon sedikit terkejut, siapa yang masih berlatih malam-malam begini sama seperti dirinya saat sudah dia pastikan bunyi yang dia dengar itu nyata. Biasanya hanya dia satu-satunya mahasiswa yang selalu berlatih sendiri di kampus hingga malam, namun kali ini ada sebuah bunyi biola, yang artinya ada seseorang yang sedang memainkannya. Namun siapa? Pikiran parno akan makhluk lainpun sempat menghampiri Jongwoon, ia bergidik ngeri. namun Jongwoon menggeleng, cepat berfikir secara logika mungkin memang ada seseorang disana. Dan hey. Dia seorang hunter. Penakut dan cemen bukan jiwanya.

Ia pun makin mempercepat lagkahnya, bukan mengingat janjinya dengan sang paman, atau ketakutan, melainkan mengikuti suara biola yang sedang dimainkan itu. Dia merasa penasaran. Siapa yang masih berada dikampus malam-malam begini dan masih berlatih? Walau terdengar kurang jelas, Jongwoon tau melodi yang dimainkan itu sangat popular dipendengarannya. Lagu yang bahkan saat ini sulit untuk dikuasai dan ditaklukkan olehnya. Nadanya sangat pas dan sempurna membuat Jongwoon sangat penasaran, siapa yang dapat memainkan jenis music yang tergolong susah itu sekarang.

Tak berapa lama Jongwoon tepat berdiri di belakang daun pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu. Yes Jongwoonpun dengan perasaan sedikit ragu menempelkan telinga ke pintu. Kali ini bunyinya sangat jelas.

Tak tau dari mana, perasaan itu mununtun Jongwoon untuk memejamkan mata, suara merdu yang keluar dari gesekan biola langsung memerintah Jongwoon saat itu juga, menikmati alunan yang begitu indah. Baru kali ini dia mendengar music yang sangat sempurna pembawaan emosinya. Setiap hari dia selalu mendengarkan teman sekelasnya memainkan musik sambil bermain atau bercanda, membuat bunyi yang dihasilkan sangat buruk, membuat dia tidak konsentrasi dan memilih untuk memainkan music diluar jam perkuliahan, tapi kali ini Jongwoon merasakan perbedaan, walau hanya di dengar, Jongwoon tau, penghayatan dan emosi yang dilakukan oleh si pemain sangat menyatu dengan alunan yang dikeluarkan.

Tiba-tiba suara itu berhenti, Jongwoon sontak membuka matanya, menjauhkan telinganya dari pintu.

"Kenapa berhenti" innernya.

Lima detik berlalu, dan permainan dimulai kembali, Jongwoon semakin penasaran dengan orang yang memainkan biola tersebut. Iapun berinisiatif untuk mengintip pada celah pintu.

Seorang pria mungil berambut coklat tampak memicing sambil menggesek biola dipundaknya. Jari-jarinya sangat kuat dalam memetik not demi not lagu. Ekspresinya sangat menegaskan betapa dia sangat serius dan sedang menyatu dalam memainkan biola tersebut. Jongwoon semakin terpesona melihat namja imut disana. Tak hanya permainannya yang sempurna yang berhasil menghipnotisnya. Melainkan wajahnya juga menghipnotis. Saat itulah Jongwoon bertekad ingin mendekati namja itu. Menurutnya namja ini mampu menyainginya dalam permainan music. Selama ini Jongwoon merasa hanya dialah yang paham akan music, mahasiswa lain hanya menjadikan music sebagai permainan dan mesin pencari uang. Bukan menjadikan music sebagai instrument yang dapat mengubah perasaan seseorang seperti yang dialaminya. Makna dan arti music tak semua orang yang tau.

-Part 1 END

 **Note : Annyeong readersku tercintah :***

 **Aduuh mian updatenya telat -_- tidak ada alasan khusus tentang keterlambatannya, kemarin habis sakit #bow**

 **Sebagai gantinya chapter 1 dikasih porsi besar .. 5,5K #prook prook**

 **Ayooo yang di chapter prolog nebak tuh bocah si Ryeowook mana suaranya? Yang nebak Yesung vampire mana suaranya?**

 **Aduuh maaf ya bikin kecewa di chapter 1 :v #plakk**

 **Emang dari awal castnya begini.. Yesung jadi Hunter Ryeong jadi vampire. Haha seenggaknya aku senang pada ga bisa nebak jalan pikiranku. You see? Ini hanya sepenggal kecil dari cerita. ada yang penasaran kenapa Ryeowook bilang dia vampire cacat? :3 siapa vampire yang gangguin Ryeowook?**

 **And .. apa maksud Leeteuk?**

 **Can you find in next Chapter**

 **Yah dari review yang aku baca aku senang dengan responnya looh bikin semangat ^^**

 **BIG THANKS TO :**

 **liplip – YRyeonggu – Yeri LiXiu – BABY L Soo – woonclouds – Mcaryeong – Ayuh Cloudsomnia411 – BigSehun'sjunior – JunyaJun – guest – nathasya**

 **Aku menerima baik semua kritik dan masukan.. terima kasih atas sarannya ^^**

 **Aku akan memperbaiki kedepannya**

 **25 Agustus 2015 .**

 **O iya ..** _ **Saengil Chukkaehamnida yeobo**_ **-ku Kim Jong Woon :v yang ultah kemarin**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hunter**

 **Title : Hunter [ Vampire and Love ] Chapter 2**

 **Story © Gureum Nala ^^**

 **Cast : (Syupeo Junieo ^^)**

 **\- Kim Jong Woon / Yesung**

 **\- Kim Ryeo Wook / as Jung Ryeo Wook**

 **\- Park Jung Soo / Leeteuk**

 **Cho Kyuhyun / Kyuhyun**

 **\- Choi Si Won / Siwon**

 **Rate : Teen. but next part M haha**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Action. Conflik?**

 **Disclaime : Super Junior and other cast belong theirself This fiction is own me. I just borrow name of cast.**

 **WARNING! YAOI, BL**

 **Summary : kau tak akan bisa membersihkan darah yang kotor dengan darah yang bersih, justru darah yang bersih akan ikut kotor jika mereka disatukan. Begitu juga dengan penderitaan ini, untuk membalasnya aku tidak bisa melakukannya dengan cara damai. Apapun caranya akan aku tempuh demi dendam yang telah menjadi darah daging yang sudah terlanjur kotor ini.**

* * *

…

Malam yang cerah telah berlalu, berganti dengan pagi yang mendung seperti biasanya. Jongwoon telah siap dengan sebuah kotak saxofon yang tersampir dipunggung. Ia masih berkutat mematut diri di depan cermin, tak ingin melewatkan satu halpun yang akan memperburuk penampilannya- apakah itu mengoleskan sedikit pelembab diwajah, ataupun memberi gel pada rambut. Karena menurutnya, hari ini adalah hari penentuan baginya untuk mendekati seseorang.

Caa~ untuk sentuhan terakhir dia menyisir rambut yang telah diberi gel dengan jari, merapikan anak rambutnya yang panjang sebatas alis. Mengedipkan sebelah mata di depan cermin setelah merasa penampilannya sudah sangat keren, setelahnya iapun berjalan keluar kamar.

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat pagi, Woon-ah"

"Hmm pagi"

Sapa ramah tamah membuka pagi antara Leeteuk dan Jongwoon sebelum mereka memutuskan untuk duduk di meja makan.

Beginilah keadaan keluarga kecil Leeteuk dan Jongwoon, berbau harmonis dan kekeluargaan. Leeteuk merangkap semua pekerjaan dalam dan luar rumah, menjadi ibu di rumah yang menyiapkan sarapan setiap pagi, dan menjadi ayah di luar rumah dengan bekerja disebuah perusahaan, ia bertugas mencari nafkah untuk dirinya dan untuk menguliahkan Jongwoon hingga akhir. Sedangkan Jongwoon? Leeteuk hanya menuntutnya untuk menyelesaikan sekolah dengan serius!

Saat ini Leeteuk membawa secangkir kopi dan piring berisi beberapa roti lapis untuk dirinya dan Jongwoon. Meletakkan piring ditengah meja makan kemudian menyeret kursi. Jongwoon melakukan hal sama, namun dia meletakkan saxofon terlebih dahulu dilantai. Mengambil posisi saling berhadapan dengan Leeteuk. Sebelumnya sudah ada segelas susu hangat diatas meja yang dibawa Leetek untuk disuguhkannya kepada Jongwoon.

Pagi ini Leeteuk terlihat lebih muda dan keren dengan balutan kemeja kerja berwarna cerah yang dipakainya. Begitu juga Jongwoon terlihat tampan dengan kemeja putih yang dikenakan.

"Hey. Apakah hari ini kau akan mengikuti Ujian ? apa yang akan kau bawakan nanti?" Leeteuk bertanya antusias, teringat akan ujian yang pernah dibicarakan Jongwoon beberapa waktu yang lalu saat dia melihat alat music yang sudah tergeletak dibawah kursi serta Kemeja putih yang dikenakan Jongwoon. –Khas mahasiswa akan ujian.

Bagaimana mungkin dia akan melupakan hal itu. Leeteuk sangat berharap Jongwoon cepat wisuda dan dia menemani Jongwoon saat hari itu tiba. Terasa seperti ayah yang mengantarkan anaknya untuk diwisuda, sangat membanggakan rasanya. –Begitulah angan Leeteuk.

"Tidak, aku hanya mengikuti prasyarat ujian sebelum TA, tentu aku akan berlatih dulu, tetapi untuk ujiannya aku akan berkolaborasi secara acak dengan anak music kelas lain. Mungkin satu bulan lagi. Hah begitu menyebalkan" ucapnya sambil meminum susu dihadapannya hingga menyisakan setengah.

"Ayolah. Jangan seperti itu, Kau harus cepat wisuda, jangan menunda lagi, aku ingin cepat menghadiri pesta wisudamu" balas Leeteuk sedikit memelas dan kembali menyesap kopi panasnya.

"Tidak mudah bagimu untuk hadir ahjusshi–" Jongwoon melirik "…kau harus ada tiketnya. Yaitu–" Jongwoon memasang ancang-ancang, sudah bersiap menyeret kotak saxofonnya kapan saja "..Ya! Ahjusshi, setidaknya kau menikah dulu sebelum menghadiri wisudaku!"

"Buuffftthhh. Ohook ohook"

kata-kata terakhir Jongwoon sukses membuat Leeteuk tersedak dan memuncratkan kopi yang sedang diminumnya. Bibir Leeteuk terasa melepuh oleh kopinya sendiri yang masih panas.

Jongwoon merasa menang dengan berhasil menggoda pejaka tua itu #mianhae Angels :'( # segera ia meyambar sepotong roti dari piring kemudian berlari kabur takut kalau-kalau Leeteuk mengejarnya dengan pedang dan membunuhnya.

"Yak! Kim Jong Woon ! kau akan mati nanti ! aku akan membunuhmu sepulang nanti! Awas kau! Aku akan membunuhmu!"

" k k k"

* * *

Jongwoon terlihat celinguk sambil mondar mandir didepan pintu auditorium tempat dia mengikuti prasyarat ujian. Sesekali dia mengintip jam yang berada dibalik lengan kemeja. Delapan kurang 5 menit. Ya 5 menit lagi pintu ini akan ditutup dan peserta prasyarat ujian tidak akan dibolehkan memasuki auditorium. Jongwoon mulai terlihat gelisah, walau tak pernah bersapaan, walau tidak tau nama, setidaknya Jongwoon yakin bahwa seseorang yang menarik perhatiannya akhir-akhir ini adalah seorang mahasiswa seni music yang juga akan mengikuti prasyarat Tugas Akhir. Sebelum memilih untuk berdiri diluar auditorium Jongwoon sudah memastikan orang yang dia harapkan itu belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Namun jika 5 menit lagi namja itu tidak datang dia akan dinyatakan gagal. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Jongwoon saat ini, yang jelas dia ingin segera melihat namja itu memasuki aula. Atau lebih tepatnya Jongwoon sangat berharap akan mendapat lawan kolaborasi dengan namja yang dianggapnya "sepadan" itu. Jika ditelusuri lebih dalam, itulah penyebab dibalik ketegangan nya saat ini.

\- Jongwoon benar-benar tak memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Leeteuk padanya tadi malam. Don't-thing-about-love-

"Yesung-ah apakah kau ingin mengikuti prasyarat diluar? 5 menit lagi pintu akan ditutup. Bergegaslah" seorang dosen yang tak sengaja melewati pintu auditorium menghampiri Jongwoon dan mengingatkan bahwa pintu akan segera ditutup.

"Saya mengerti, beri saya dua menit lagi, teman saya belum tiba" Jongwoon menjawab sopan namun tak mengalihkan pandangan kearah luar.

Dosen itu bergumam paham kemudian berlalu pergi.

Jongwoon memicing, menajamkan penglihatannya saat melihat semburat rambut seseorang berwarna coklat keemasan dengan sebuah headphone melingkar diatas kepalanya. Langkahnya sangat santai sehingga Jongwoon berdebar ingin melihat rupanya.

Gotcha.

Senyum senangpun terkembang dibibir saat telah memastikan namja yang datang itu.

Sambil mengeratkan tali tas, Jongwoon mulai berjalan memasuki auditorium.

 **.**

 **.**

Acara pembuka telah selesai. Dengan sederetan kata-kata pengantar dari rector atau dosen-dosen yang ambil andil dalam proses ujian nanti, yang dapat dibilang hanya basa-basi dan terasa membuang-buang waktu saja. Jongwoon duduk dideretan akhir, tepat disebelah namja yang menarik perhatiannya!.

Kenapa bisa?

Jawabannya, karena Jongwoon hanya memanfaatkan taktik biasa. jika yang datang terlambat akan mendapatkan jatah duduk di deretan terakhir bukan? Dia, dan namja itu sama-sama memasuki auditorium di detik-detik terakhir. Ingat, Jongwoon menunggu namja itu diluar yang artinya membuat mahasiswa lain telah memenuhi ruangan dan menyisakan bangku deretan terakhir untuk dirinya. Yah, Jongwoon hanya memanfaatkan hal normal, anggap saja suatu kebetulan. Tak ingin terlihat agresif atau semacamnya. Perfecto _Kim Jong Woon_

.

.

 _Tuuk tuuk_

Bunyi ketukan jari pada mic yang masih menyala menyita perhatian seluruh mahasiswa, dengan seksama semuanya beralih ke depan tempat dosen ketua jurusan music memulai pidato atau apapun itu yang akan beliau sampaikan.

"Selamat pagi ananda sekalian" sapa dosen paruh baya itu berbasa basi

"Pagi" hanya terdengar sebagian dari mahasiswa yang menyahut.

"Baiklah untuk tidak mengulur waktu kita mulai saja mengumumkan jadwal praujian yang akan kita lalui untuk menuju ujian akhirnya. Mungkin semuanya sudah mengetahui bahwa untuk Tugas Akhir nanti jurusan music yang terdiri dari dua kelas akan diacak dan akan berkolaborasi dalam penilaian Tugas Akhir nanti. Kelas A dan kelas B akan dipasangkan dalam tugas ini. Untuk itu siapapun yang akan menjadi teman kolaborasi diharapkan ananda semua berlatih serius demi meluluskan ujian terakhir ini. Untuk keputusan yang akan menjadi lawan kolaborasi sudah ada daftarnya pada kami dengan mengundi nama" demikianlah kalimat panjang yang dilontarkan oleh ketua jurusan menjelaskan maksud dan hal-hal yang akan dilalui oleh para mahasiswa dalam ujian kali ini.

Ekspresi entah apa itu tercetak jelas pada wajah Jongwoon saat Pak kepala jurusan menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Apakah dia bersungguh-sungguh ingin dipasangkan dengan namja yang berada disebelahnya ini ? entahlah, mungkin hanya praduga saja. Tetapi sampai saat inipun Jongwoon tidak tau nama namja misterius ini! Well, itu karena namja ini memiliki kesempatan khusus sehingga dia bisa bergabung di kelas di akhir semester.

"Dipersilahkan mahasiswa kelas A untuk maju dan mengundi teman kolaborasi" instruksi kepala jurusan. Jongwoon dengan percaya diri berdiri dari kursi, dengan tenang ia maju kedepan beserta rekan kelas A yang lain yang terlebih dulu tiba di depan.

Ekspresi jengah, muak dan menyebalkan merusak wajah imut namja disamping Jongwoon ketika ia telah berlalu ke depan.

Ya dialah Ryewook.

"Apa-apaan kau ini" gumamnya sambil melipat tangan didepan dada seraya melempar pandangan dari punggung Jongwoon.

.

Jongwoon mengepal dan melepaskan jemarinya sebelum menggapai satu dari puluhan gulungan kertas kecil dalam box dihadapannya sekarang. Dia mulai mengaduk-ngaduk puluhan kertas di dalam sana sebelum memilih satu dari puluhan gulungan tersebut. Sambil berdoa, Jongwoon mengambil salah satu kertas dengan mata tertutup.

Taap

dapat.

Jongwoon menarik tangan dari dalam box. Jantungnya mulai berdetak tak karuan, menebak-nebak nama pada kertas ini. Pikirannya sibuk atas bayangan-bayangan aneh yang terlintas dibenaknya barusan karena merasa sedikit tegang, kemudian ia menghembuskan nafas Untuk membuat perasaannya sedikit membaik. dengan sedikit ragu dan perlahan Jongwoon membuka sedikit ujung kertas.. mengintipnya. Sungguh, mengetahui dirinya yang mendadak ooc membuat Jongwoon berfikir dia tidak mengenal dirinya. Benar juga kata Leeteuk, perasaan tertarik itu berdampak negative.

"Permisi.. kalau misalnya saya ingin menukar teman kolaborasi dalam kertas ini apa boleh?" Tanya Jongwoon pada petugas yang menjaga box. Belum sepenuhnya dia melihat nama dalam kertas.

"Tidak boleh, kecuali kau mendapat teman kelas yang sama yang ingin menukarkannya juga, dan dia mau ditukar denganmu" balas petugas itu sedikit ketus.

"A. ye ageusseumnida" Jongwoon mengangguk paham, kemudian benar-benar melepaskan gulungan kertas

'Lee Sungmin'

itulah nama mahasiswa kelas B yang akan dipasangkan dengannya.

"Lee Sungmin?" ucap Jongwoon membaca nama dikertas itu. "Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama ini" gumamnya pelan

"Sudah? Pergilah cari temanmu itu dan cepat menyingkir dari sini masih banyak yang belum" instruksi penjaga box seraya menunjuk antrian dibelakang Jongwoon.

Jongwoon akhirnya berbalik dengan terus menggenggam kertas kecil tersebut.

Di perjalanan, Jongwoon mengantuk-antukkan kertas itu pada tangannya. Berfikir. Sungguh dia tidak ingat wajah mahasiswa bernama Lee Sungmin itu. Tapi bohong kalau dia tidak mengenal namanya. Namanya begitu femiliar. Jongwoon baru menyesali kesalahannya yang terlalu egois dan menutup diri dari teman seangkatan nya selama ini. Ternyata bergaul itu ada untungnya. Apalagi saat terakhir -ujian- ini adalah waktunya bekerja sama dan membutuhkan bantuan orang lain. Itu semua lantaran Jongwoon terlalu terobsesi dengan vampire dan melupakan hal penting seperti itu. Sosialisasi.

Jongwoon mendongak. Melihat namja itu masih tak mengubah posisinya.

Kesempatan bagus. Jongwoon memiliki ide untuk dapat sekedar mengobrol dengan namja itu. Bohong kalau dia tidak kecewa tidak dapat dipasangkan dengan namja idamannya. 'Oh poor me' -Jongwoon

"Permisi.. apa kau berasal dari kelas B ?" Tanya Jongwoon bermaksud basa-basi. Tentu saja jelas Ryeowook dari kelas B, jika tidak kenapa dia tidak berdiri saat kelas A disuruh ke depan. Dan yang terpenting, Jongwoon tak pernah bertemu dengannya saat dikelas !

Ryeowook hanya melirik, tak berselera menjawab. Tentu dia tau maksud gelagat si kepala besar ini, yang hanya berbasa basi untuk dapat berbicara padanya.

Ryeowook melengos.

"Kalau begitu apa kau tau yang bernama Lee Sungmin?" walau pertanyaan Jongwoon sebelumnya diabaikan, agaknya Jongwoon tak ambil pusing dan tetap kekeuh bertanya pada Ryeowook. -tetap tak ada jawaban dari namja imut ini, dia masih bergeming mempertahankan posisinya tadi, hingga ada sebuah keributan kecil yang disebabkan oleh namja disana.

"Ya! Coba tebak siapa menjadi lawan kolaborasiku. Apa kau kenal?" seorang namja tampan berambut ikal terlihat frustasi membaca nama dalam kertas ditangannya. Sambil berjalan menuju tempat duduknya dia mengait siapapun yang berlalu disekitarnya yang berasal dari kelas B untuk mempertanyakan nama dalam kertas. Yang jelas sebelumnya dia tidak pernah mengetahui nama ini –walaupun pada umumnya ia sudah kenal dengan mahasiswa kelas A atau kelas B.

"Hey, kau berkolaborasi dengan Ryeowook? Anak baru aneh itu? Waah betapa sialnya nasib kau teman" balas namja yang dikait oleh namja ikal tadi.

"Ya, apa separah itu? Siapa si sialan ini" balasnya lagi dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Menggaruk kepalanya seperti orang frustasi dan kehilangan akal sehat.

"Itu.." namja itu menunjuk Ryeowook dengan bibirnya. Membuat yang berada disekitar sana menatap Ryeowook, termasuk Jongwoon yang memang menyimak keributan itu.

"Hey. Hey dia ? aku tidak mau berkolaborasi dengan si aneh itu. Ani" geleng namja tampan itu mantap. Setelah dia tau bahwa pemilik nama Ryeowook yang ada dikertasnya adalah namja yang dibilangnya 'aneh'. dari sikap itu jelas namja itu tak mengetahui nama Ryeowook dan hanya mengenal wajahnya.

"aarrggh kenapa aku tidak dapat berkolaborasi denganmu honeyku .. Lee Sungmin"

Ucapan namja ikal itu sukses membuat Jongwoon menyerngit. Dia kembali membaca nama dalam kertas –Lee Sungmin- kemudian terlihat berfikir sejenak.

Berarti nama namja yang selama ini menarik perhatiannya adalah Ryeowook?, dan siapa nama yang diinginkan namja ikal itu? Sungmin? Sekian detik berlalu. Otak Jongwoon langsung bekerja mengaitkan suatu kejadian dengan kejadian lain -percakapannya dengan penjaga box-kertas bernama Lee Sungmin -namja itu bernama Ryeowook-dan..-

"Hey.. Kyu-" saat Namja bernama Kyuhyun hendak berbalik, Jongwoon menghentikannya.

"..apa kau mau berganti pasangan denganku, Kyu?" perkataan Jongwoon membuat Kyuhyun berhenti. Kyuhyun berbalik, menatap Jongwoon, kemudian melangkah mendekatinya.

"Apa alasanku untuk bertukar denganmu, aneh?" balas Kyuhyun sombong. Menyipitkan matanya sebelah menatap Jongwoon.

"Sungguh? Tadi aku sempat bertanya pada dosen bahwa kalau ingin bertukar lawan kolaborasi, harus menukarkan dengan teman sekelas. Itupun kalau kau mau.. kalau tidak- yaa- sudah" ucap Jongwoon enteng. terkesan dingin. Sesuai karakternya yang memang terkenal akan julukan es dikampus itu. dan jangan lupa dia tidak mau terlihat berharap dapat bertukar dengan namja yang diinginkannya!

"Cih, aku tak sudi harus bertukar denganmu, bisa-bisa aku terkena sialmu" tambah Kyuhyun dengan nada sombongnya.

"Benarkah? Waah berarti betapa sialnya kau masih tetap berpasangan dengan namja ini" ucap Jongwoon menunjuk Ryeowook dengan gerakan kepalanya "berarti- aku yang beruntung yang berkolaborasi dengan kekasihmu- Lee Sungmin?" lanjut Jongwoon tak mau kalah, bermain kata bermaksud menantang Kyuhyun, menaikkan sudut bibirnya. Sangat yakin dia dapat menjinakkan Kyuhyun. Kemudian Jongwoon memperlihatkan potongan kertas kecil bertuliskan Lee Sungmin tepat diwajah Kyuhyun, meyakinkan lagi pemuda itu.

Kyuhyun melongo sambil memastikan nama dalam kertas tersebut. Membuat Jongwoon smirking. Menang telak melawan si evil dikelasnya. puas rasanya dia melihat wajah bodoh Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Kyaaa brengsek. Kau memiliki kertas nama Lee Sungminku?. Ayo bertukar" kesombongan Kyuhyun sirna dan luntur sudah setelah dia melihat kertas itu benar-benar bernama Lee Sungmin. Sudah jelas kalau Kyuhyun tidak menyukai Jongwoon yang katanya –aneh- dan sekarang dia mendadak angel dengan menerima tawaran Jongwoon untuk bertukar. Hanya demi Lee Sungmin, kyuhyun mau bersikap seperti ini. Bodoh. Ooc dan sebagainya.

Senyuman kemenangan terlukis samar-samar diwajah tampan Jongwoon. Dia ingin mempertahankan imagenya jika di depan temannya sejurusannya.

Ryeowook yang merasa jadi –korban- ketidakadilan membuat dia seperti barang yang ditukar, berpura-pura menatap tak percaya.

Pintu keluar dipenuhi oleh para mahasiswa yang tak sabaran untuk meninggalkan ruang auditorium. Terjebak dalam ruangan itu selama 4 jam membuat mereka stress dan cepat-cepat ingin menghirup udara segar. Sebelum meninggalkan ruangan, mereka telah melaporkan hasil undian lawan kolaborasi itu, yang artinya siapapun yang namanya telah terdaftar dia tidak dapat ditukar lagi dan telah fix.

Walaupun ruangan auditorium itu difasilitasi oleh pendingin ruangan namun hawa aktivitas didalamnya benar-benar panas membuat siapapun tak betah berlama-lama disana. Dari desakan-desakan itu terlihat Kyuhyun memeluk pundak Sungmin dari belakang dan tertawa bersama meninggalkan rombongan kelas lain, masing-masing mahasiswa yang dipasangkan dari kelas A dan B telah berjalan bersama saat keluar dari aula, ada yang sangat senang karena dapat bertukar dan berkolaborasi dengan kekasihnya -KyuMin- dan ada yang telah bercakap-cakap membicarakan rancangan apa yang akan dibawakan nanti. Dari keakraban masing-masing yang langsung menyesuaikan diri dengan pasangannya berbeda jauh dengan pasangan Jongwoon dan Ryeowook, keduanya saling diam. Keluar sebagai pasangan terakhir. Terlihat kontras dari yang lain mengingat sifat keduanya cenderung tertutup.

"Mm.. menurutmu apa yang cocok kita bawakan saat ujian nanti" entah dari mana keberanian itu muncul Jongwoon memulai percakapan perdananya pada Ryeowook saat keduanya sudah keluar dari aula. Dia berucap tenang, seperti tak ada niatan lain selain focus pada ujian.

"Terserah kau" jawab Ryeowook ketus. Berjalan terus ke depan.

"Oh iya. Perkenalkan, namaku Kim Jongwoon, mungkin kau heran kenapa aku dipanggil Yesung tadi. Aku si art of voice itu, apa kau tau?" Jongwoon mengulurkan tangannya kearah Ryeowook, agaknya ia lupa bahwa percakapannya tadi hanya dijawab ketus oleh Ryeowook dan sekarang kembali melemparkan ucapan yang hanya dibalas helaan nafas kesal dari Ryeowook.

"kau Ryeowook kan? Aku heran dengan ucapan namja dari kelasmu tadi yang menilai betapa sialnya Kyuhyun mendapat namamu, justru harusnya Kyuhyun beruntung dapat berkolaborasi dengan orang sehebat dirimu, aku bersyukur dia mau bertukar, dan aku beruntung dapat berkolaborasi denganmu yang punya bakat luar biasa" Jongwoon tak bosan melempar kata pujian kepada Ryeowook, dia tak tersenyum.. hanya berceracau panjang yang tak dihiraukan oleh Ryeowook. Puas rasanya Jongwoon mengharapkan apa yang benar-benar diinginkannya dibalik wajah sedingin es itu. Berkolaborasi dengan orang yang hebat dalam permainan music.

Seketika Ryeowook berhenti, memiringkan sedikit kepala, mengoreksi ucapan Jongwoon ' _dari mana dia tau bakatku_ ' batinnya.

"Kau pasti ingat malam itu kau masih diruang latihan utama, memainkan biolamu. Aku mendengarnya. Sangat luar biasa, permainanmu bagus" seolah tau apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Ryeowook, Jongwoon menjawab pertanyaan inner itu, memuji bakat Ryeowook. Ryeowook teringat pada hari itu, tentu saja dia tau bahwa ada manusia diluar sana yang tak sengaja lewat dan menonton pertunjukan gratis darinya. Namun saat itu Ryeowook hanya mengabaikannya, ia sangat berkonsentrasi pada permainannya, jika telah memainkan biola, Ryeowook akan melupakan apapun saat itu juga. karena entah bagaimana Ryeowook sangat mencintai alat music yang biasa dimainkan oleh manusia sejak 15 tahun terakhir, walau sebenarnya dia telah memiliki alat music itu beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu. Alat musik sangat mewakili perasaannya.

Saat itu juga Ryeowook baru tau alasan kenapa Jongwoon memperhatikannya selama ini, membuat perasaannya sedikit lega.

Tunggu dulu, apakah Ryeowook yakin? Bukankah secara diam-diam dia sempat berpikir bahwa Jongwoon memperhatikannya selama ini karna si kepala besar itu menyukainya? Karena dia terlalu tampan? -oke, Ryeowook boleh mencaci dirinya setelah ini.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Jongwoon bahwa dialah manusia pengintip itu, ia hanya ber-oh saja, kemudian meninggalkan tempat itu. Jongwoon hanya melongo menonton punggung Ryeowook yang mulai meninggalkannya di depan aula. Menekuk kepala sambil menghela nafas

' _dia lebih parah dariku'_ pikirnya.

"Hey, setidaknya kau juga harus punya bakat luar biasa jika ingin berkolaborasi denganku" Ryeowook berhenti sejenak tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Kemudian benar-benar pergi dari penglihatan Jongwoon

Jongwoon tersenyum samar, ada sedikit celah buatnya.

* * *

Ryeowook pov

Aku berjalan mengitari taman kampus kemudian memilih untuk duduk disalah satu bangku panjang dibawah pohon. Sejak tadi, saat aku duduk disebelah namja kepala besar itu ada sebuah pertanyaan besar yang bersarang dikepalaku. "Ada hubungan apa dia dengan Leeteuk? Park Jungsoo ku dulu".

Pikiranku terus berputar-putar sejak 15 tahun ini, aku berusaha mencari keberadaannya, mencari Leeteuk untuk menyampaikan suatu kesalah pahaman selama ini. meski waktu itu keluargaku bersembunyi, aku selalu ingin menemui Leeteuk, hal yang sangat dilarang mengingat keberadaan kami saat itu sangat terdesak.

Dan seperti sebuah takdir, aku Dipertemukan dengan Leeteuk, -walau dia tidak tau keberadaanku. Sejak 15 tahun juga keluarga kami –vampir- tak pernah beraksi lagi atas penculikan manusia, karena saat itu **ayahku yang merupakan pimpinan kami mati saat menyerang rumah orang yang saat ini aku benci -ayah tiriku-** .

Yang jelas aku sangat merindukan Leeteuk setelah sekian lama. Kami berpisah karna telah mengetahui jati diri masing-masing. Dan itulah hal yang ingin aku luruskan bersama Leeteuk.

Aku kembali teringat oleh ucapan Siwon kemarin, benar, sepertinya memang ada hubungan antara Leeteuk dan si kepala besar itu. bukan rahasia lagi aku sudah tau bahwa ternyata Leeteuk itu adalah seorang pemburu vampir! Dan dia juga mengetahui aku adalah makhluk yang diburunya. Kisah rumit.

Tanpa seizinku sepotong memori kecil berputar dikepalaku.

#Flash back

 _Sore itu aku dan Leeteuk menghabiskan waktu kencan kami dibukit bunga dekat perbatasan kota. Udaranya sejuk, cuaca di kota ini memang sangat baik bagi pernafasan. Angin yang membelai rerumputan sampai pada pipiku. Membuat bibirku terkembang._

 _sore itu sangat nyaman. Tak pernah sekalipun manusia di kota ini menonton sunset. Jangankan melihat sunset cahaya orange yang biasa terlihat saat langit khas sore tertutup awanpun tak tampak disini._

 _Waktu itu usia Leeteuk sama dengan usia penyamaranku, 20 Tahun. Layaknya pasangan kekasih yang berkencan kami memutuskan untuk piknik di bukit timur. membentangkan karpet, membawa bekal dan tak lupa sebuah buku bacaan yang selalu digemari Leeteuk. Leeteuk bersandar pada pohon, duduk dengan meluruskan kaki. Membaca buku yang dibawanya. Sedangkan aku menyandarkan kepala pada pahanya, tidur-tiduran pada paha namja yang kucintai. Elusan lembut Leeteuk pada rambutku masih kuingat jelas._

" _Leeteuk-ah, apa kau mencintaiku?" pertanyaan itu kulontarkan tanpa membuka mata, masih hanyut dalam buaiyan lembut Leeteuk._

" _Eumb? tentu saja aku mencintaimu chagi-ya" jawab Leeteuk sambil membaca dan mengelus kepalaku. Aku terdiam, membuka mata, memindahkan tangan Leeteuk kemudian mulai duduk._

" _Jika aku bukan seperti yang kau lihat ini bagaimana?" pertanyaanku sukses membuat Leeteuk menghentikan bacaannya, iapun menanggalkan kaca matanya, menatapku._

" _Kau adalah kau yang kulihat ini Wook-ie, memangnya kau ini seperti apa? Kau tetap Ryeowook yang kucintai" Leeteuk mengambil tanganku, menggenggamnya lembut. "jangan pernah berkata seperti itu lagi, aku mencintaimu apa adanya"_

' _Lalu bagaimana jika aku ini adalah monster yang telah membunuh manusia secara misterius itu apa kau tetap mencintaiku?' batinku, melihat wajah Leeteuk yang amat mencintaiku membuat aku tak mampu mengungkapkan bahwa akulah penyebab kematian manusia yang dianggap paling misterius. Dan bodohnya aku adalah makhluk berdarah dingin pertama yang jatuh cinta pada manusia. Rela menghianati kaumku karna mencintai makhluk yang tak lain adalah makananku sendiri._

" _Sudahlah.. kau jangan berpikiran macam-macam" Leeteuk menatapku singkat, meraih daguku dan mengecup pucuk kepalaku. Lembut. Itulah yang kami nikmati sore itu._

#Flash back off.

Ku cengkeram dadaku sebelah kiri, tanpa sadar pipiku sudah sangat basah. Begitu sakit saat aku kembali mengingatnya. Ternyata setelah sekian lama, aku kembali melihatnya. Untuk pertama kali. Tadi malam. Leeteukku.

Sejenak kupejamkan mata untuk mengontrol emosi. Jangan sampai emosiku memuncak seperti waktu itu. Jika ini berlanjut aku takut wujudku akan berubah. Dan kota kecil ini akan hancur oleh amukanku.

Satu hal yang masih aku rutuki sampai saat ini, bagaimana mungkin makhluk berhati dingin sepertiku bisa mencair oleh kekuatan mantra mengerikan yang disebut cinta. Membuat diriku tidak berguna akan kehidupan abadi yang dimiliki bangsa kami, begitu lemah dengan kekuatan cinta itu. jika aku mencintai sesama vampir itu adalah hal yang biasa, namun aku bertekuk lutut oleh cinta seorang manusia yang bernama Leeteuk.

Setelah tenang aku membersihkan wajahku. Mengingat kembali. Bagaimana hubungan Leeteuk dan kepala besar itu terjadi.

Aku menggeleng, bukan sekarang waktunya mencari jawaban itu.

Belum sempat untuk memikirkannya aku bangkit, mulai berjalan sedikit cepat. sebelum mencari jawaban atas kepenasaranku itu lebih baik **aku menemukan seseorang untuk menghentikan seseorang.**

Ryeowook pov off

* * *

Author Pov

"Hyung..." suara itu menghentikan Ryeowook yang hendak melompati pagar tinggi universitas.

Ryeowook menoleh dan mendapati pemuda ikal itu berjalan ke arah nya.

"Sshh.. Kau..." desis Ryeowook seolah akan menikam pemuda itu.

Dia tersenyum kemudian mengangkat kedua tangannya setara telinga. Seperti orang minta ampun pasrah.

"Maaf hyung, aku tidak sengaja, hanya terbawa suasana" dia menyengir, membuat Ryeowook menyipitkan matanya menatap curiga. Tentu Ryeowook tau maksud ucapan pemuda ini adalah kejadian di auditorium tadi. Yang sungguh membuat Ryeowook ingin membunuhnya jika tak ingat dia sangat menyayangi pemuda Vampir ini!

"Kepalamu! Kau sengaja mengatakan aku sialan, aneh. Kau punya dendam denganku. Begitu?" Suara Ryeowook penuh penekanan, tapi pemuda itu tau.. Ryeowook tak pernah marah padanya.

"Jangan marah Hyung.. nanti akan kucarikan darah segar untuk meredakan emosimu" balasnya -kyuhyun.

"Tapi kau keterlaluan, Kyu"

"Iya.. maaf..."

Suasana sedikit tenang, Kyuhyun justru penasaran akan sesuatu dan berniat menemui Ryeowook seperti yang dia lakukan sekarang.

"Tapi.. kenapa kau ingin berpasangan dengan Yesung, hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun, sangat penasaran kenapa Ryeowook ngotot ujian yang hanya diperuntukkan bagi manusia ini membuat dia bersikeras ingin berpasangan dengan namja aneh itu! Padahal sejak awal, sejak pengurusan kepindahannya di Universitas ini, tak ada niatan bagi Ryeowook untuk dipusingkan oleh urusan manusia, ujian misalnya? Toh jika dihitung Ryeowook sudah RATUSAN KALI mendapat gelar sarjana! Jangan lupakan makhluk seperti dia berumur ribuan tahun dan sekolah adalah pengisi waktu senggang.

Dan scenario tadi itu benar-benar ciptaan Ryeowook! Ryeowooklah yang mengendalikan kertas bernama Lee Sungmin itu ditarik oleh Yesung. Dan Kyuhyun mendapatkan namanya, dia memang meiliki kemampuan khusus yang tak dimiliki kaum vampire lainnya.

Yah Ryeowook sudah tau, Kyuhyun mencintai manusia bernama Lee Sungmin itu. Untuk itu Ryeowook memasang scenario yang tidak dipikirkan oleh Kyuhyun sekalipun. -bertukar pasangan?

Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun ditilik disatu sisi memiliki kesamaan. Sama-sama mencintai manusia, namun bedanya.. -itu dulu bagi Ryeowook-.

Oleh karena itu Ryeowook sangat menyayangi vampir klan rendah seperti Kyuhyun untuk dia angkat sebagai adik dan membagi semua yang dia rasakan pada vampir ini. Kyuhyun lah vampir yang rela mengabdikan hidupnya juga untuk melayani Ryeowook. Kyuhyun membantu Ryeowook dalam mendapatkan darah manusia. -sebuah kecacatan yang dimiliki Ryeowook- Vampir dari keturunan raja itu tidak sanggup lagi menyantap darah manusia secara langsung. Dalam artian membunuh dan menghisap darah manusia langsung dengan taringnya. Dalam kehidupan vampire tidak mampu membunuh adalah suatu kecacatan.

mereka senasib dan saling menyayangi seperti saudara. Kadang rasa segan itu masih membuat Kyuhyun memanggil Ryeowook dengan sebutan "tuan".

Ryeowook mendelik. Kyuhyun pasti sangat penasaran.

"Kau... nanti kuceritakan" balas Ryeowook singkat bersiap untuk melompat ke pagar. Dia sedang terburu-buru dan ingin pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Hyung..." Kyuhyun kembali memanggil, Ryeowook yang berada diatas dinding pagar kembali menoleh kebawah.

"Sshh.. apa lagi" desis Ryeowook, kali ini dia benar kesal.

"Tunanganmu mencarimu... Siwon Hyung.."

* * *

Author pov

Leeteuk sibuk membolak-balikkan lembar demi lembar dokumen perusahaan tempat dia bekerja. Setelah diperiksa, lengkap. Menumpuk dokumen yang telah diperiksa dalam sebuah box. Telepon kantor yang terhubung dengan telpon atasannya berdering. Membuat Leeteuk berhenti sejenak, untuk mengangkat telepon itu.

"Ne, ageuseumnida" setelah dokumen terakhir selesai diperiksa dan meletakkan dalam box Leeteuk segera berdiri, mengangkat kotak box dan berjalan menuju ruangan atasannya.

.

.

Setelah pekerjaan hari ini selesai Leeteuk beristirahat dikursi kerjanya, melonggarkan ikatan dasi, dan menutup mata sejenak. Kacamata yang dirasanya sedikit mengganggu dibiarkan bertengger dibatang hidungnya, terlalu malas untuk melepas, lebih baik dia memejamkan mata saja-pikirnya.

Namun saat berusaha mengistirahat tubuhnya yang lelah bayangan kejadian tadi malam tiba-tiba terlintas tanpa ia Sadari. Entah kenapa insting pemburu vampirnya membunyikan alarm. Tadi malam itu pasti bukan manusia yang menyelinap ke rumahnya. Melainkan seorang vampir. Namun kenapa dia hanya membiarkan makhluk itu pergi dan menghilang? Biasanya jika dia merasakan kehadiran vampir dia akan menyambar pedang yang selalu siaga disetiap sudut rumah dan mengejar makhluk itu sampai pedangnya dihunuskan ke jantung makhluk tersebut.

Namun ia Hanya menyambar stik golf! Melihat keluar jendela, kosong, dan tak ada keinginan mengejar makhluk itu. Itulah pikiran terbodoh dalam benak Leeteuk. Membiarkan mangsanya lepas dari pengawasannya sendiri.

Namun setelah dipikir-pikir kembali Leeteuk tau persis, dia terlalu hafal pada siluet wajah itu walau terhalangi oleh gelap. Dari siluet itu dia ingat. Ingat pada orang yang 15 tahun lalu masih dia cintai.

Leeteuk teringat dengan Koran yang dibelinya kemarin sore. Dia membuka laci meja kerjanya lalu mengambil Koran yang memang sengaja dibawanya kemana-mana, lalu menutup laci itu lagi.

Kejadian tadi malam membuat instingnya bergerak cepat, setelah hampir 15 tahun menghilang setelah pembantaian besar yang terjadi di kediaman Jongwoon, kini makhluk vampir itu kembali menampakkan batang hidungnya, dengan kejadian penculikan salah satu warga kota yang tak diketahui dimana keberadaannya.. Mungkin warga kota ini masih tidak mengetahui musibah apa yang menimpa mereka dengan banyaknya kasus penculikan juga tidak diketahui kemana korban-korban itu dilarikan. Namun jika mereka mengetahui, betapa gemparnya kota kecil itu bahwa penyebab musibah ini adalah ulah vampir? Dan membayangkan bahwa mereka selama ini hidup berdampingan dengan makhluk yang sedang menyamar itu.

Leeteuk memandang seksama Koran itu lagi.

"Ryeowook-ah, apakah ini ulahmu?" gumam Leeteuk.

"Leeteuk-ssi, apa kau tidak pulang?" suara seorang yeoja yang berdiri di depan meja kerja Leeteuk membuat Leeteuk tersentak

"Oh, ne.. apa kau akan pulang, Yuri-ssi?" balas Leeteuk sambil menyembunyikan Korannya ke dalam laci

"Ya, aku pulang duluan ne? putriku sudah menunggu di rumah kasihan dia" balas yeoja itu lagi kemudian membungkuk

"Ooh ne, sampaikan salamku pada putrimu" ucap Leeteuk setelah yeoja itu sedikit menjauh. Dan dibalas oleh senyuman oleh Yuri itu.

Leeteuk kemudian bergegas merapikan barang-barangnya, memasukkan segala sesuatu yang perlu ke dalam tas dan bersiap pulang.

.

.

Dari jendela dibelakang meja kerja Leeteuk terdapat sepasang mata yang berwarna coklat menatap tak suka padanya.

"Jadi itu dia" gumam sosok yang berada di luar jendela. Kemudian menghilang begitu saja.

* * *

Jongwoon tak henti henti melempar senyum entah pada siapa. Sepanjang perjalanan dia tak henti mendendangkan beberapa lagu yang terdengar seperti sebuah gumaman. Kemudian tersenyum-senyum sendiri membuat siapapun yang dilewatinya memandang aneh.

Jongwoon hendak menyebrang, namun dari kejauhan dia melihat seseorang yang pernah dilihatnya di kampus. Dahinya berkerut karena tak jauh dari orang yang serasa pernah dia lihat itu sedang mengawasi sesuatu, dan saat mata Jongwoon mengikuti arah pandangnya Jongwoon semakin mengerutkan dahinya.

"Paman!" teriak Jongwoon dari seberang, melambaikan tangannya pada orang yang dipanggilnya paman, membuat orang yang disapa itu menoleh padanya. Leeteuk.

Namun setelah Leeteuk menoleh padanya Jongwoon kembali melihat pada orang yang sedari tadi mengawasi Leeteuk. Dan.. menghilang.

"Loh, kemana namja tadi" gumam Jongwoon, lalu menyebrang saat lampu telah hijau. Leeteuk yang telah berada diseberang tersenyum ke arah Jongwoon dan menunggu namja bermata sabit itu menghampirinya.

"Selesai kegiatan hari ini eoh? Apa menyenangkan?" sapa Leeteuk yang menyambut Jongwoon dengan sebuah rangkulan.

"Ne" jawab Jongwoon lalu tersenyum pada Leeteuk. "Yak. Apa kau akan membunuhku kali ini" Jongwoon menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, berwas-was. hampir dia melupakan apa yang telah dia lakukan pada Leeteuk tadi pagi, yang pasti Leeteuk benar-benar membunuhnya atas yang diucapkannya.

Namun Leeteuk mendengus lalu memutar matanya. Pemuda ini benar-benar jenis orang yang mengingat kejadian dengan baik.

Leeteukpun tak menjawab dan hanya merangkul pundak Jongwoon. Keduanyapun kini sama-sama berjalan menuju rumah mereka.

.

.

"Paman, kau mengenal orang yang mengikutimu itu?" ucap Jongwoon saat mereka telah berjalan sedikit jauh

"Saram-ie? Nugu?" balas Leeteuk sambil menoleh ke belakang. But nothing.

"Ani.. aku pikir kau tadi ikuti" lanjut Jongwoon, namun tiba-tiba Leeteuk menariknya kebelakang sebuah pohon, dengan lengan Leeteuk masih berada di pundaknya.

"Ya! Jinjja?" ucap Leeteuk serius sambil melebarkan matanya. Kemudian menoleh ke belakang.

"Wae?" Tanya Jongwoon sedikit kesusahan sekaligus bingung oleh ulah Leeteuk itu.

"Gawat, sepertinya mereka mulai mengawasiku"

"Nugu?"

"Vampir"

"Mwo?!"

"Yak, pelankan suaramu bodoh" Leeteuk mendekap mulut Jongwoon.

"Apa kau yakin dia vampir? Apakah mereka mulai beraksi lagi? Tapi aku seperti mengenalnya.. dia..."

"Yang penting kau harus selalu waspada Woon-ah" belum selesai Jongwoon menuntaskan kalimatnya Leeteuk memotong ucapan. Jongwoon hanya terdiam sambil mengangguk.

"Ternyata berita itu benar" gumam Leeteuk

"Berita apa?"

"Nanti akan kuceritakan" Leeteukpun keluar dari persembunyian dan berjalan kembali, diikuti oleh Jongwoon di belakangnya.

.

Saat perjalanan menuju rumah, Jongwoon tanpa sengaja melihat seorang anak kecil yang sedang bermain lempar bola dengan ayahnya didalam sebuah taman bermain mini. Membuat tanpa sadar Jongwoon tersenyum hambar. Dia tak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia bermain seperti itu bersama ayahnya. Yang ia percaya bahwa.. ayahnya juga mati dalam pembantaian malam itu.

Menyadari langkah Jongwoon melamban Leeteuk mengalihkan kepala kebelakang dan mendapati sepasang mata Jongwoon menuju satu arah. Leeteuk menyerngitkan dahi melihat tatapan itu lalu mengikuti arah matanya.

Leeteuk menghela nafas, ia mengerti kenapa Jongwoon seperti itu, lalu ia berjalan ke belakang dan merangkul pundak Jongwoon.

"Aaahhh hari ini begitu melelahkan, pekerjaanku sungguh sangat menyiksa, aku butuh hiburan, apa kau mau menemaniku bermain Woon-ah?" ucap leeteuk berusaha menarik perhatian Jongwoon dari kedua bapak-dan anak itu

"Ooh?"

"Kajja"

"Yak. Kita mau kemana?" Jongwoon hendak protes, karna dia tidak tau mau diajak kemana apalagi dia tak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Leeteuk tadi

Namun Leeteuk tak menjawab dan tetap menarik Jongwoon.

.

.

Sebuah taman bermain.

Leeteuk berlari sambil menarik lengan Jongwoon agar pemuda itu terus mengikutinya memasuki sebuah taman bermain seperti anak kecil. Tau arah maksud Leeteuk, Jongwoon menyembunyikan senyumnya, senang. Laki-laki yang telah menjaganya selama ini memang berlaku layaknya ayah baginya, membuat Jongwoon benar-benar tak menyesali nasibnya yang tak memiliki orang tua, tumbuh dalam pengawasan Leeteuk membuat Jongwoon tak kurang kasih sayang layaknya orang tua kandung. Dia juga tidak memunafikkan hal itu, ditinggalkan diusia yang sangat muda membuat Jongwoon benar-benar membutuhkan sosok ayah bukan? Tugas itulah yang dirangkap oleh Leeteuk selama ini. Betapapun waktu itu Leeteuk masih muda, 20 tahun, tapi setelah menyelamatkan Jongwoon dia sudah berjanji untuk menjadikan dirinya sebagai ayah bagi Jongwoon. Termasuk bertugas menghibur Jongwoon, seperti yang dilakukannya saat ini.

.

.

mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain di taman . Tawa dan canda menemani sepanjang bermain di setiap wahana taman itu. melupakan semua masalah dan menghabiskan waktu ini sebaik-baiknya, seperti... inilah kebersamaan terakhir yang dapat mereka nikmati.

.

.

Setelah puas memgistirahatkan badan dengan puas bermain di taman kini waktunya Leeteuk dan Jongwoon melangkah pulang, karna tanpa sadar hari sudah gelap.

Disela perjalanan pulangpun mereka masih sempat tertawa mengingat-ngingat hal lucu ketika di taman tadi.

Dari kejauhan segerombol orang yang terdiri dari 3 orang itu berpakaian besar serba hitam dengan penutup kepala. Mereka memandang Leeteuk dan Jongwoon secara intens.

"Selama ini putramu dibesarkan oleh pemburu vampir, tuan" ucap seseorang yang berada sedikit di belakang kepada laki-laki yang memimpin mereka itu.

"Kau ingin mengatakan bahwa putraku itu sekarang adalah mesin pembunuhku, begitu maksudmu?" ucap laki-laki itu mengarahkan kepala kesamping tanpa menghadap pada orang yang berucap tadi.

"Maafkan aku, tuan"

"Sayang.. kau berjanji untuk tidak mencintai putramu dulu kan? Berhentilah untuk terus mengawasinya. Kau sudah berada bersama kami" ucap seorang wanita cantik yang berada tak jauh dari laki-laki itu

"Ne, sepertinya kita juga harus membunuh putraku itu.." ucapnya sambil menerawang pada Jongwoon.

"Aku akan mengurus mereka tuan" ucap laki-laki tadi

Dan setelah itu seringaian tercipta dibibir tipis wanita cantik itu. Mengatakan bahwa dia telah menang untuk mempengaruhi laki-laki disebelahnya ini.

Kemudian mereka kembali memperhatikan Leeteuk dan Jongwoon yang mulai masuk ke dalam rumah.

TBC

* * *

#cuplikan flash back

=Ryeowook pov=

Kakiku melangkah tanpa perintah menuju taman, siang ini aku memutuskan untuk duduk dibawah pohon sambil membaca komik sebagai pengisi waktu kosong. Tak ada sinar matahari membuat aku berani keliaran diluar ruangan.

Saat ini adalah jam istirahat, dimana semua manusia-manusia itu memilih jalan menuju kantin, berbeda denganku yang memilih berbelok dan berlain haluan menuju taman. Jika manusia adalah makhluk rakus yang memakan semua, -daging, tumbuhan, berbagai olahan dari keduanya dan sebagainya-, berbeda denganku makhluk yang lebih mulia yang hanya memakan satu jenis makanan saja.. yaitu, darah mereka. Terkejut? Tunggu, nanti saja.

Dan yah, tidak ada gunanya juga aku menuju kantin, toh disana tidak menyediakan darah manusia bukan. Kalau aku benar memesan menu tersebut apa jadinya nanti.

Benar. aku bukanlah manusia imut yang kalian pikirkan jika kalian melihat rupa fisikku sekarang. Wajah awet muda, kulit bagus dan semua rupa fisik menakjubkan lainnya.

Karena aku- aku adalah vampir, wajah asliku jauh lebih menakutkan, bertaring panjang, mata cekung dengan kulit yang penuh guratan merah. Wajah ini hanya topeng yang dapat berubah sesuai moodku.

Kami adalah makhluk yang keberadaannya dianggap mitos, dan dianggap Cuma legenda cerita nenek moyang kalian, namun semua salah, kami memang ada, buktinya aku berada diantara kalian. Disini. makhluk berdarah dingin yang diberitakan suka menculik manusia, dan.. menghabiskan darah pada tubuhnya.

Bersekolah ini hanya sebagai pelengkap topeng saja. Karena aturan di kota ini mengharuskan bagi setiap Warga berusia sekolah wajib sekolah. Tentu kami yang sedang menyamar ini hanya menurut saja. Dapat dikatakan sebagai penyamaran, dengan begitu kami akan mudah mendekati manusia, memancingnya dan mendapatkan manusia itu sendiri bukan? Karena diusia manusia aku mengaku berumur 23 tahun tetapi sebenarnya usiaku sudah menginjak 1823 tahun.

.

.

.

Dan oh sial, tanpa melihat kesanapun aku tau namja itu kembali memperhatikanku. Sudah beberapa hari sepasang mata selalu mengamatiku secara diam-diam, pelakunya adalah namja berkepala besar itu yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik jendela. layaknya penggemar rahasia seperti yang aku dengar dari cerita manusia.

Jujur, hal ini sangat membuatku muak. Aku tidak suka manusia yang memperhatikanku, karna mereka pasti akan menyadari perbedaanku dengan manusia normal lainnya. Dan lebih parah lagi mengetahui keberadaan makhluk seperti kami. Karena manusia sekarang tidak bodoh, dan kudengar manusia sekarang sudah mulai menyukai cerita-cerita misterius dan mitos-mitos seperti keberadaan makhluk seperti kami atau alien.

Terbesit dalam pikiranku untuk membunuhnya, oh atau aku akan membunuhnya malam nanti? Sepertinya itu ide bagus dan menarik, sudah lama rasanya sejak- kejadian itu- aku- tak menyentuh manusia.

.

.

Sedang asyiknya membaca komik, tubuhku terasa meremang, memberi respon akan adanya makhluk yang sama denganku. Dia berjalan mendekat, akupun mengendus aromanya melalui udara.. dari baunya aku tau, dia satu keluarga denganku. Siwon.

"Ryeowok-ah .. Waah,, apakah kau merasa tersanjung sekarang sayang? Sepertinya seorang pemburu vampir menaruh hati lagi kepadamu" ucapnya, dengan bicara bergaya angkuh. Khas dirinya.

"Apa maksudmu ?" jawabku datar tanpa menatap, terlalu malas sebenarnya hanya untuk menanggapi kalimatnya itu. akupun membalikkan halaman komik berikutnya. Komik ini bahkan jauh lebih menarik dari apa yang diucapkannya.

"Kau jangan berlugu ria dengan tidak mengetahui manusia disana adalah pemburu vampir. Aha atau kau ingin mengulang masa pahitmu itu? membuat manusia jatuh cinta padamu kemudian mengetahui jati dirimu?" ucap Siwon dengan nada mengejek.

Namun ucapan Siwon sukses membuatku menutup komikku kasar lalu berdiri, menarik krah bajunya, Melempar tubuh atletisnya kasar pada pohon tempat aku duduk tadi. Efek lemparan itu dapat terasa disekitar tubuh Siwon. Aku lupa pada satu hal dan tidak mempedulikan bahwa manusia itu melihat adegan ini.

Siwon tak meringis kesakitan saat punggungnya beradu kuat dengan pohon. Tentu bagi bangsa kami hal itu tak menyakitkan sama sekali. Rasanya hanya seperti bulu yang menggelitik punggung.

Lalu secara naluriah tanganku beralih mencengkeram lehernya.

"Yak! Siwon-ah aku sudah berhenti memikirkan hal itu, jangan kau campuri urusanku lagi! Urus saja dirimu sendiri yang tak becus ini! Berhenti membuntutiku terus! Kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa dariku. Terutama pertunangan tolol itu!"

"Wow wow jangan buru-buru mengambil keputusan Ryeowook. Sayang. Ya. Siapa yang kau bicarakan tidak becus itu eoh? Kau membicarakan diri sendiri? hha~ Nah siapa yang akan mengambil sesuatu darimu? Lagipula lihat saja. Aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu. Kita akan menikah. Dan kau harus berhati-hati. Kau tau bukan? Namja itu.." ucapnya menggantung sambil menunjuk arah tempat si kepala besar itu dengan bibirnya "..dia adalah seorang pemburu vampir! Yang artinya dia adalah mesin yang akan menghancurkan kaum kita. Lihat saja, dari caranya melihatmu dia mulai menyukaimu. Apa jadinya jika kalian saling jatuh cinta? Aku peringatkan hal itu padamu- Jung Ryeowook!" Siwon mengakhiri pembicarannya dengan menyingkirkan tanganku yang mencengkeram lehernya. Menatapku memperlihatkan setengah wujudnya yang berwarna merah. Aku terdiam.

Setelah tanganku terlepas, aku segera beringsut mundur menyediakan ruang agar Siwon cepat-cepat pergi, aku sudah tidak tahan dengan mulutnya yang selalu melemparkan kata-kata ancaman padaku. Aku sudah cukup sabar untuk menghadapi makhluk seperti dia. Jika aku terperangkap oleh ucapannya yang selalu saja menyulut emosiku bisa dipastikan akan ada pertarungan besar antara aku dan Siwon yang nantinya akan menarik perhatian. Pertarungan yang tak lazim yang bahkan bisa memporak-porandakan kota kecil ini, lalu hal itu akan membuat identitas kami terungkap. Hah? Yang benar saja, jika itu terjadi dan kami ketahuan, maka itu adalah akhir hidupku. Aku akan dibunuh oleh kaumku sendiri karna melanggar perjanjian. Dan lagipula apa peduliku dengan semua yang diucapkannya? Omong kosong!

Tepat saat ini dapat kurasakan pria disana, si kepala besar itu tengah memperhatikanku intens. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan aneh. Cemas, karna Sebenarnya hampir saja aku membuat kami ketahuan. Jujur aku tak mempedulikan ucapan Siwon yang menyebut si kepala besar itu menyukaiku atau menyebut aku tak becus, tapi dia berkata apa? Siwon menyebut kalau si kepala besar itu seorang pemburu vampir? Bagaimana Siwon bisa tahu?

kepalaku rasanya ingin pecah, kalimat-kalimat Siwon jujur tak dapat ku elakkan.

Aku tidak ingin perasaan ini muncul lagi. Perasaan bersalah dan kecewa setelah dihianati dan menghianati.

Kukepalkan tanganku dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan tempat ini.

=Ryeowook pov off=

 **Part 2 End**

Huweeeeee chapter 2 update. Bagaimana? Ceritanya aneh?

 _Mian_ atas keterlambatan updatenya. #bow … tau deh yang udah semester 5, banyak tugas dan kegiatan dalam maupun luar kampus #curhat

Tapi gantinya kali ini aku bikinnya 27 halaman word a.k.a 6+k

Having reading? Review Plisss aku butuh review dan dukungan reader sekalian jika ingin cerita ini tetap berlanjut. Jujur, liat traffic sama yang review jauh beda aku berpikir kalau FF ini tidak menarik dan sebaiknya tidak dilanjut :') Sempatkan reviewnya donk, aku ga tau kualitas FF ini jika masih banyak sider. Apalagi FF Yewook jarang kan -_- demi memeriahkan Yewook terutama YWS sekalian ^^

 **Note penting !**

 **Jangan kaget sama habis TBC masih ada cuplikan, ya aku sengaja setiap chapter bakal dibuat kayak gini. Jadi bacanya sampai habis ya :D**

Balasan review ch 1:

 **BigSehun'sjunior** : hehe ya boleh lah say, yang penting bisa menikmati cerita dan pastinya jangan lupa memberikan review yang berkenan ;) tenang aja, aku bukan orang yang suka war kok -_- . semua reader mendapat hak tuk membaca FF.. tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan fandom. Asalkan saling menghargai aja. Oke ^^

 **Mcaryeong** : gimana? Sedikit banyaknya udah kejawab belum pertanyaanya? ^^ ada lagi? Jangan lupa review ya say.. hehe

 **Liplip** : ahahaha sepertinya apa yang kamu pengenin bakal tercapai ^^ kira-kira gimana yewook kedepan? Stay tune in this fiction ^^

 **Nathasya** : hihi pertanyaanmu mungkin akan terjawab di next chapt say ^^

 **Yeri LiXiu** : ahaha aku ingat, kamu yang waktu itu ya say. Ah ngapain malu,, harusnya aku terimakasih banget udah mau direkomen :') . sayang aku tidak pakai fb yang itu lagi. Hahaha. Thanks banget loh. Aku justru terharu ada juga yang mau rekomenin FF aku, padahal FF nya masih banyak kekurangan menurutku :')

See You next Chapt :')

16/9 Nala


	4. Chapter 3

**Hunter**

 **Title : Hunter [ Vampire and Love ] Chapter 3**

 **Story Gureum NaYe ^^**

 **Cast : (Syupeo Junieo ^^)**

 **\- Kim Jong Woon / Yesung**

 **\- Kim Ryeo Wook / as Jung Ryeo Wook**

 **\- Park Jung Soo / Leeteuk**

 **Cho Kyuhyun / Kyuhyun**

 **\- Choi Si Won / Siwon**

 **Rate : Teen. but next part M haha**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Action. Conflik?**

 **Disclaime : Super Junior and other cast belong theirself This fiction is own me. I just borrow name of cast.**

 **WARNING! YAOI, BL**

 **Summary : kau tak akan bisa membersihkan darah yang kotor dengan darah yang bersih, justru darah yang bersih akan ikut kotor jika mereka disatukan. Begitu juga dengan penderitaan ini, untuk membalasnya aku tidak bisa melakukannya dengan cara damai. Apapun caranya akan aku tempuh demi dendam yang telah menjadi darah daging yang sudah terlanjur kotor ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bruug

Tas itu tergeletak pasrah dilantai setelah dilempar kasar oleh Ryeowook. Diiringi oleh perubahan pada iris matanya yang memerah saat dahaga dan lapar itu menyerangnya. Taring, dan guratan merah diwajah juga menyembul setelahnya. Menampakkan wujud monster yang selama ini dia tutup ketika menjelma menjadi manusia.

Dengan langkah tak sabaran dia menuju sebuah lemari pendingin yang terletak disudut ruangan, membuka dengan cepat sehingga menampilkan puluhan kantong bening dengan cairan pekat di dalamnya. Tangannya langsung menyambar salah satu kantung plastic, merobek plastic itu lalu menelan cairan di dalamnya dengan cepat. Menandakan betapa dia sangat haus dan minta dipuaskan atas cairan itu.

Glek

glek

Tonjolan pada tenggorokan Ryeowook naik turun saat cairan itu mengisinya. Sensasi segarpun langsung saja dirasanya dan perlahan iris matanya kembali normal.

"Ah, kau sudah pulang, putraku?"

Suara lembut itu menyapa gendang telinga Ryeowook, tak lain suara itu berasal dari seorang wanita cantik yang kini berjalan mendekatinya, wanita itu mengenakan gaun mengembang dari pinggang hingga kakinya, seperti pakaian-pakaian orang eropa zaman dulu. Parasnya yang cantik bagaikan Cinderella di negeri dongeng pasti akan membuat siapapun jatuh hati padanya, tubuhnya masih langsing bak gadis perawan, walau sebenarnya dia telah memiliki seorang putra, kulitnya sangat bersih dan putih seperti susu, berbibir merah serta memiliki sebuah dimple menawan yang terbentuk kala dia tersenyum. Sebuah sosok yang dapat dinilai sempurna.

Kemudian wanita itu tersenyum lembut kepada Ryeowook, -putranya- menandakan bahwa dia sangat mencintai vampire itu. Sudah kebiasaanya juga yang selalu menyambut kepulangan Ryeowook dengan 'hangat'.

Aksi mengejutkan dinampakkan oleh Ryeowook, Ryeowook tiba-tiba menghindar -dengan masih meneguk darah dalam kantung plastik- setelah mendengar panggilan wanita yang begitu dibencinya.

Dibenci? Yah Ryeowook membencinya, sangat-amat-sangat-membencinya, kalian akan tau bagaimana kisah itu terjadi nanti.

Wanita itu mencelat ditempat, menatap setiap tindak-tanduk Ryeowook mulai kedatangannya yang menginjaki kaki di rumah ini hingga melirik vampir itu yang berjalan melewati bahunya. Ryeowook, lagi-lagi menolak kehadirannya mentah-mentah.

Wajah cantiknya berubah sedih, perasaannya kalut ditandai dari caranya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Putranya masih berlaku dingin. Tersirat keputus asaan diwajahnya yang elok.

"Kapan kau akan memaafkan Eomma-mu ini Wookie-ya" ucap wanita itu memelas, tak tahan lagi diperlakukan dingin, ia memandang sedih lantai marmer pijakan nya, tanda tak sanggup hanya untuk sekedar mendongak. Dia begitu rindu akan sosok Ryeowook yang dulu sangat manja padanya.

Ryeowook berhenti sejenak untuk menuntaskan cairan merah dalam kantong plastic itu, "Mudah, sampai kau meninggalkan laki-laki itu" jawab Ryeowook dingin seraya menyeka cairan Berwarna merah pekat itu dari sudut bibirnya, kemudian ia memungut tas yang sempat dicampakkan dan berjalan menuju sebuah tangga yang mengantarkannya pada ruang istirahat.

Wanita itu membalikkan tubuh, hendak melihat kepergian Ryewook sekaligus protes atas ucapannya barusan, namun ia tertegun melihat sosok yang berada tak jauh dari tangga utama. Yang sedang mendengar percakapan mereka.

Tadinya pria disana juga ingin menyambut kedatangan Ryeowook, namun dia malah mendengar semua itu.

"Hanny~ maafkan Ryeowook" wanita itu segera mendekati laki-laki tampan disana. Merasa tak enak akan apa yang diucapkan Ryeowook barusan. Karena 'laki-laki' yang dimaksud Ryeowook adalah dirinya.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum lembut lalu memeluk wanita itu erat, seolah tak ada beban sedikitpun jika apapun masalahnya mereka lalui bersama.

"Gwaenchana Heechul-ah, aku memaklumi sikap Ryeowook yang belum bisa menerimaku"

Chullie atau bernama Lengkap Heechul itu memandang Hanny atau Hangeng tak enak. Menangkupkan sebelah tangannya di wajah pangeran yang amat dicintainya.

Vampir ini sangat pengertian, tak pernah sekalipun Hangeng mengeluh menghadapi sikap Ryeowook terhadapnya, sebanyak apapun mereka mencoba membujuk Ryeowook, Ryeowook tetap keras dan tak menyukai keberadaan Hangeng.

Hangengpun mengerti akan sikap Ryeowook padanya. Coba pikirkan, siapa yang mau menerima keberadaan "orang asing" ditengah keluarganya? Apalagi orang itu dengan mudahnya membuat ibunya jatuh cinta dan melupakan ayahnya, dan lebih parahnya sosok itu berhasil menggantikan kedudukan ayahnya sebagai pemimpin tertinggi klan vampire . Hangeng merasa wajar jika Ryeowook amat benci padanya. Mengganti secara paksa posisi ayahnya di mansion megah ini. Siapa yang tidak marah? Jika itu Hangeng sendiri dia akan mengangguk setuju perihal itu.

Sudah beberapa tahun hidup bersama, Ryeowook masih enggan mengakui keberadaan Hangeng ditengah keluarga mereka. Bahkan saat Hangeng telah menjadi makhluk sejenis dengan merekapun –vampir- Ryeowook masih tidak mau menerima. Tak ada alasan juga bagi Ryeowook untuk menyukainya. Apa dengan setelah berubah menjadi Vampire semua itu selesai? Tidak. Cih. Ryeowook teramat sangat membenci ayah tirinya itu!

Diposisi Heechulpun juga demikian, Heechul mengaku salah, mewajarkan sikap Ryeowook terhadap dirinya dan Hangeng, 15 tahun yang lalu suaminya tewas saat mereka sedang membantai sebuah kediaman manusia. Yang pada saat itu membuat Heechul malah jatuh cinta pada laki-laki yang akan menjadi santapannya yang kini berada dihadapannya ini, Heechul telah jatuh cinta saat pandangan pertama, dan dengan pikiran gilanya Heechul langsung membawa laki-laki itu masuk ke rumahnya kemudian menawarkan untuk bergabung dengan kaumnya setelah mengetahui suaminya tewas. Sangat gila bukan?, hingga membuat Ryeowook marah karna dengan mudahnya Heechul berpaling dari ayahnya yang baru saja mati. Bagaimana mungkin Ryeowook dengan mudah memaafkan dua makhluk ini.

Ryeowook mendengus kesal sambil membuka sepatunya

"Arrrgghhh!"

Praaaaang

dengan kesalnya Ryeowook melempar sepatu itu kemudian berhasil membelah kaca jendela. Manic matanya berubah menjadi merah padam dan taringnya lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. Melihatnya seperti itu wujud Ryeowook terlihat mengerikan.

Nafas Ryeowook tersengal-sengal, dia mengamuk, mengambil apapun yang ada didekatnya lalu melempar barang-barang itu ke lantai hingga berkeping.

"Biadap kau eomma! Aku membencimu! Lebih baik kau mati!" pekiknya

Heechul menundukkan kepala, teriakan Ryeowook barusan bagai belati tumpul yang mengoyak keji hatinya, apalagi Ryeowook mencacinya dengan kata yang terdengar sangat kasar dan tak pantas diucapkan oleh seorang anak terhadap ibunya, segitu bencikah Ryeowook padanya.

Menangis, Heechul tak sanggup lagi mendengarnya, pungungnya bergetar hebat, Hangengpun dengan sabar mengusap punggung yang sekarang rapuh itu, mungkin hati Heechul sudah hancur didalam sana. ia mengerti perasaan Heechul yang sangat terpukul akan sikap Ryeowook, tapi bagaimana lagi, mereka sama-sama egois dengan tetap memelihara cinta gila itu dan berusaha untuk meyakinkan Ryeowook agar mau menerima mereka. Mereka tak ingin berpisah walaupun itu adalah satu-satunya cara yang akan membuat Ryeowook memaafkan keduanya, mereka menganggap pasti ada cara agar Ryeowook mau menerima hubungan ini.

Hingga saat dia sudah tidak kuat lagi oleh amarah Ryeowook yang tidak seperti biasanya Heechul merosot jatuh dengan tangisan yang semakin keras. Hangeng pun dengan cekatan menyambut Heechul sebelum dia membentur lantai kemudian meloncat. Dengan cepat telah berpindah ke kamar mereka.

.

Bau wangi sabun menyertai saat Leeteuk keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia menggosok-gosok rambutnya yang masih basah dengan handuk kecil lalu melirik Jongwoon yang telah stand by dengan laptop dihadapannya di ruang keluarga mereka.

"Mengerjakan apa eoh?" Tanya Leeteuk menyelempangkan handuknya dipundak lalu berjalan menuju lemari es

"Ooh, aransemen lagu yang akan kubawakan" balas Jongwoon masih terfokus pada laptop di depannya.

Leeteuk mengangguk paham kemudian mengambil sebuah apel dalam kulkas.

Setelah menggosok-gosok apel pada kaos putih yang dikenakan, Leeteuk langsung menggigit apel itu kemudian menghampiri Jongwoon, mengambil posisi ditepi sofa tempat Jongwoon mengerjakan tugasnya.

Leeteuk ikut memperhatikan layar laptop Jongwoon, ia menyerngit oleh gambar-gambar not yang ada disana. Hanya seperti kumpulan sayur toge yang disusun dalam garis-garis melintang, yang pasti dia tidak tau bagaimana membacanya. Hanya saja, yang dilakukan Leeteuk adalah bentuk kepeduliannya pada Jongwoon.

Benar-benar sosok ayah idaman bukan?

Jongwoon yang sedang asik membuat aransemen teringat akan sesuatu.

"Apa kau melupakan sesuatu?" Tanya Jongwoon tiba-tiba, membalikkan tubuhnya kesamping.

"Lupa? Lupa apa?" Tanya Leeteuk bingung. Memundurkan wajahnya kebelakang saat Jongwoon tiba-tiba berbalik kearahnya seraya mengerjap lucu.

"Ck, kau.. memang sudah seharusnya kau menikah paman, sebelum tua dan pikun menghampirimu, bagaimana kau akan manikmati dunia jika terus seperti ini" goda Jongwoon –lagi lagi membahas pernikahan- tak ada hubungan dengan topik pembicaraan tadi.

"Ya! Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aiissshh" kesal Leeteuk karna Jongwoon kembali mengungkit hal tadi pagi.

"Bercanda. Kau tadi bilang mau melihatkan berita, berita apa?" lanjut Jongwoon penasaran

Leeteuk menjentikkan jarinya setelah ingat dan dia segera beranjak dari sofa, menggigit apel dimulut dan membiarkan bertengger disana, dia menuju tas kerjanya yang berada di atas meja makan lalu mengambil sebuah Koran di dalamnya.

"Kau baca ini" ucap Leeteuk setelah melempar Koran itu kepada Jongwoon.

Jongwoon mengambil Koran itu kemudian langsung tertuju pada tulisan yang di cetak tebal dihalaman utama.

"PENCULIKAN MISTERIUS WARGA KOTA KEMBALI TERJADI SETELAH 15 TAHUN" ucapnya membaca tulisan itu.

"Ne, mereka sudah mulai menampakkan diri lagi" ucap Leeteuk, setelah itu menyandarkan dirinya di sofa yang berada diseberang Jongwoon.

Jongwoon meremas Koran itu. 'mereka' maksud Leeteuk tak lain adalah musuh abadinya.

"Jadi sudah saatnya aku beraksi?" ucapnya antusias. Meski tak Nampak tapi jelas seperti ada api berkobar di onyx Jongwoon itu. Senang rasanya akhirnya penantiannya untuk memburu vampir telah tiba. 15 tahun menunggu, dan inilah akhirnya.

"Ajik (belum)"

"Wae?!"

"Berita buruknya aku lupa mengajarimu membedakan mereka Woon-ah"

"Mwo?!" pekik Jongwoon, membedakan mereka? Maksudnya?

"Ne, dan lebih buruk lagi, mereka itu berpenampilan sama seperti kita, jadi mereka sekarang berada di sekitar kita. Laki-laki yang kau lihat tadi, bisa jadi dia vampir, kau mau membunuh siapa kalau kau tak tau wujud mereka seperti apa"

"Mwo?" kali ini Jongwoon semakin membulatkan matanya. Jadi selama ini makhluk itu menyamar? Betapa panasnya jantung Jongwoon mendengar berita ini, Dia baru tau bahwa vampir musuhnya itu menyamar layaknya manusia, selama ini dia berfikir bahwa vampir itu benar-benar berwujud seperti monster saat dia lihat sewaktu kecil dulu. Bertaring, mata cekung dengan guratan-guratan merah dikulit pucatnya. Namun dia dikejutkan oleh fakta bahwa makhluk itu dapat menyamar bagaikan manusia!.

Detik berikutnya Jongwoon teringat akan namja yang mengikuti Leeteuk tadi.

"Y-yaa, aku baru ingat., namja waktu itu, yang mengikutimu, aku pernah melihatnya di kampus" ucap Jongwoon.

"Jinjja?" Tanya Leeteuk, terkejut.

"ya, dan kau harus berhati-hati Woon-ah" lanjutnya.

"Dan satu lagi.. namja itu mengenal namja yang menarik perhatianku yang pernah kuceritakan itu"

Leeteuk semakin melebarkan matanya mendengar penjelasan Jongwoon. Sepertinya Leeteuk mulai menerka siapa yang dimaksud Jongwoon.

.

.

.

Epsss hati-hati setelah ini ada bagian yang anak masih dibawah umur dilarang keras untuk membaca.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Euunkkhh"

"Nnghhh. Enngghh hhannyhh"

Suara lenguhan dan desahan memenuhi sebuah ruangan besar dalam mansion megah itu. Suasana terasa panas oleh aktivitas yang sedang dilakukan sepasang insan yang sedang memadu kasih di atas ranjang. Kapas-kapas dalam bantal berhamburan diudara, menjadikan kamar mereka seperti sedang turun salju, bahkan ranjang berukuran king size itu seperti tak sanggup menahan gerakan yang sedang berlangsung diatasnya.

Laki-laki itu semakin mempercepat tempo permainannya saat ia mulai merasakan kedutan-kedutan dibawah sana yang hendak keluar.

"Aaaakkkhhh"

Kemudian dihujamnya bagian tubuhnya itu semakin dalam dan mendesah nikmat karena cairannya telah keluar memenuhi rahim wanita di bawahnya.

Bruug

Setelah sama-sama melepas hasrat keduanya laki-laki itu merebahkan tubuhnya disebelah wanitanya.

"Go..gohmawo hanny-ya kau memang mengerti bagaimana menenangkan aku" ucap wanita itu memeluk tubuh laki-laki disebelahnya. Menyesap aroma maskulin yang dikeluarkan pori-pori kulitnya.

"Aku tak pandai seutuhnya menenangkanmu chul-ah hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan" ucapnya sambil mengecup pucuk kepala Heechul. Merekapun kembali menutupi tubuh polos mereka dengan selimut. Lalu menerawang entah kemana. Karena makhluk seperti mereka tidak tidur.

.

.

.

Saat itu..

Ryeowook memainkan biola. Jari-jarinya dengan lihai memetik satu demi satu not biola sesuai panduan Mozart di depannya. Berusaha menghayati setiap permainan yang sedang ia lakukan seperti biasa. Ada dua hal kenapa dia begitu serius, alasan pertama karena dia latihan mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian, alasan khusus.. dia ingin menyamarkan suara aneh yang didengarnya dengan suara biola.

Namun sepertinya gagal karena dia menekuk dahinya dalam.

Zzrrk.

Bunyi biolanyapun berubah fales, dia menjauhkan biola. Suara aneh itu sangat mengganggunya. Tangannya mencengkeram kuat busur biola. Sungguh, Ryeowook membenci indra pendengarnya yang sangat sensitif.

Dari kamarnya Ryeowook masih dapat mendengar suara lenguhan dan beberapa suara seperti tepukan itu, dan entah kenapa suara itu tadi membuat tubuhnya memanas. Terpaksa menghentikan permainan biolanya karena dianggap tidak berhasil menyamarkan suara itu. Aliran darahnya berubah menjadi menggebu-gebu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Menjadikan bagian tubuh selatannya juga ingin seperti itu. Dipuaskan.

Diapun bangkit dari sofa kamarnya dan berlari keluar dari jendela, seperti biasa ... dia kemudian tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja ditengah gelap.

.

.

Jongwoon baru saja menutup pintu kamarnya saat dia dan Leeteuk telah berpisah dan memutuskan untuk tidur kemudian menuju kamar masing-masing.

Sambil berjalan Jongwoon merenggangkan otot-ototnya saat merasa lelah akan tugas yang dia kerjakan serta mata yang mengantuk tak tertahan.

Namun tiba-tiba hawa kamarnya berubah, Jongwoon mematung, aliran darahnya seketika berhenti, keringat dingin tiba-tiba saja menguar dari pori-pori kulitnya. Sesuatu yang berada dibelakangnya penyababnya. Dan benar, saat dia berbalik, dia mendapati ada sesosok yang berdiri di dekat jendelanya. Wajahnya tak jelas. Kamarnya gelap, namun dari siluetnya Jongwoon mengenal sosok itu .. yang kini tengah menatapnya. Lapar.

Jongwoon tercekat saat sosok itu sacara perlahan mendekatinya. Cahaya Rembulan masuk ke kamar, membuat wajah sosok itu mulai terlihat jelas.

Jongwoon bergidik, seolah-olah dia pemeran disebuah film horror. Dan anehnya Jongwoon tak mundur sedikitpun saat orang itu hanya berjarak 1 inci dengannya.

"I want you" bisik sosok itu dengan suara terlembut yang ia miliki tepat ditelinga Jongwoon, membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Sedikit lagi mengenai titik tersensitifnya.

Kamar Jongwoon begitu gelap, karena ia tak sempat menghidupkan lampu saat dia memasuki kamar, yang dia pikirkan saat memasuki kamar dia akan langsung tidur, tak ada kegiatan yang dia perlukan untuk menyalakan lampu.

Namun dia baru menyesali kebodohannya sekarang. Saat sosok itu menariknya dan melemparkan tubuhnya ke kasur.

Klek.

Dan secara tak terduga pintu terkunci.

Sosok itu merangkak, menaiki tubuh Jongwoon. Jongwoon hanya diam tak ada inisiatif untuk berteriak atau melakukan hal lain yang biasa dilakukan oleh orang kebanyakan jika kamarnya diterebos oleh orang asing. Entahlah, entah apa yang merasuki pikiran Jongwoon. Dia ingin melihat apa yang akan dilakukan orang ini padanya.

Sosok itu menusuk mata Jongwoon intens. Cahaya yang datang dari luar menerpa wajah Jongwoon, menjadikan wajah Jongwoon bersinar terkena bias rembulan yang tampak seperti kebiruan. Membuat hasrat sosok itu kini sudah berada diujung-ujung syarafnya. Dia sudah kehilangan seluruh control dalam dirinya, yang dia rasakan hanya satu 'Ingin Dipuaskan'

Dia menjelajahi wajah Jongwoon yang berada di bawahnya dengan jari telunjuk. Entah kenapa wajah Jongwoon terlihat sangat menggoda, membuat desakan itu semakin menggebu dibawah sana. Sifat hewaninya membuncah, memintanya untuk segera meraup bibir merekah Jongwoon yang tak terkatup sempurna.

"Mmmphh"

Semua fantasi yang dipikirkan oleh Jongwoon terputus kala sosok itu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Jongwoon, melumat bibir atas dan bibir bawah Jongwoon secara bergantian dengan terburu-buru dan sedikit bernafsu, Jongwoon yang semula tak mengerti apa-apa mematung dan terkejut oleh perbuatan orang ini. Darahnya mendadak terasa mendidih dan mengantarkan panasnya disekujur tubuh terutama ujung-ujung sarafnya. Karena Ini adalah pertama kali baginya. Dan sialnya, Ini adalah ciuman pertamanya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan. Jongwoonpun menutup matanya sebagai pilihan tak tau harus berbuat apa.

Sosok itu menyeringai setelah melepas pagutan bibirnya, belum apa-apa Jongwoon sudah sangat pasrah seperti ini. Betapa lucunya.

Sosok itu kembali menggoda Jongwoon, kali ini ia menghisap bibir bawah Jongwoon sedikit kuat.

"Aakhh"

Selang beberapa saat tautan bibir itu merenggang. Mata caramel itu memperhatikan wajah Jongwoon yang mulai ketakutan. Memperhatikan tiap inci wajah Jongwoon yang baru disadarinya sangat menawan dan berhasil terekam disudut kiri dadanya.

"Baru pertama kali eoh?" ucapnya yang membuat Jongwoon langsung membuka matanya. Desahan nafas yang tersengal-sengal membuat Jongwoon tak dapat menjawab apapun.

Detik kemudian Jongwoon mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Memastikan kembali apakah dia sedang bermimpi, toh dia belum jadi tidur bukan? Sosok itu mengenali arti tatapan Jongwoon, dia mendekati telinga Jongwoon dan berhembus disana. Membuat Jongwoon semakin bergidik dan merasakan geli.

Merasakan sensasi geli yang menjalar disekitar lehernya membuat Jongwoon meyakini bahwa ini bukanlah sebuah alam fantasi. Jongwoon kembali menatap manic itu.

"Ka..kau" ucap Jongwoon terbata.

"Ne, ini aku, kau beruntung, makhluk sepertiku sangat ahli dalam permainan di atas ranjang" ucap sosok itu sedikit sombong. Membuat Jongwoon semakin ketakutan dan melebarkan matanya. Apa maksud sosok itu kalau dia ahli dalam permainan ranjang?

Tanpa banyak berucap lagi sosok itu kembali maraup bibir penuh Jongwoon,

Jongwoon cukup terperangah oleh bibir yang tiba-tiba menyergapnya, awalnya dia melumat sedikit lembut, namun lama kelamaan hasrat hewannya membawa dia untuk melumat bibir itu sedikit kasar, dan dipenuhi oleh nafsu. Sedikit penasaran akan apa respon Jongwoon selanjutnya. Apakah pemuda itu akan jantungan oleh perbuatannya ini.

Sosok itu menekan bibirnya semakin dalam, mengetuk pintu bibir Jongwoon yang masih mengatup dengan lidahnya, meminta akses untuk dia jelajahi.

Tak ada respon, sosok itu mengigit bibir Jongwoon

"Aaakh" Jongwoon terpekik dengan membuka mulutnya

Dan kesempatan itu di gunakan untuk melesatkan lidahnya kala Jongwoon membuka mulutnya.

Secara naluriah keduanya sama-sama hanyut dalam ciuman panas itu, tak ada lagi rasa penasaran akan apa respon dari keduanya karena mereka sudah sama-sama menemukan arti kenikmatan itu dan hanya ingin meneruskan. Jongwoon yang awalnya terkejut telah terbawa arus permainan, ia dengan cepat menyesuaikan diri dengan tempo yang diberikan sosok itu. mengeluarkan suara-suara decepan nikmat akan sensasi yang diberikan melalui ciuman itu.

Sosok itu kembali menjauhkan bibirnya, menciptakan benang saliva yang panjang kemudian jatuh di dagu Jongwoon, bukti bahwa saliva mereka sudah menyatu. Namun reaksi menggemaskan dilakukan oleh Jongwoon, dia masih mengap-mengap merasa bibir namja itu masih menempel di bibirnya.

Namja itu menyeringai menang, ternyata Jongwoon benar-benar jatuh dalam permainannya. diapun berdiri, menarik tubuh Jongwoon untuk ikut berdiri dan menanggalkan pakaian Jongwoon dengan ganas. Melepas kaus beserta celana boxer yang digunakan Jongwoon dengan mudah. Artinya baju Jongwoon telah robek karena direnggut kasar olehnya, atau dibuka oleh kukunya yang sangat tajam. Jongwoon semakin terkejut karena tanpa disadarinya dia sudah tak berbalut pakaian lagi.

"oo. Kau sudah berdiri rupanya" ucap sosok itu setelah melepaskan pakaian Jongwoon dan melihat bahwa adik kecil Jongwoon telah membesar disana.

Melihat makhluk mungil disana sangat menggoda membuat sosok itu ingin segera melakukan tujuannya. sosok itu mendorong tubuh Jongwoon agar kembali jatuh. Tubuhnya juga merasakan hal yang sama, ada bagian tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba merasa sesak dan minta di bebaskan dari kain yang membungkusnya. Ia kemudian ikut menanggalkan semua pakaian ditubuhnya dan kembali menindih Jongwoon.

Tubuh jongwoon mengejang saat merasakan adik kecilnya bertemu dengan adik kecil sosok diatasnya ini. Fruit meet fruit -_-

"Relaks, aku akan mengajarimu" lanjut sosok itu tau maksud keterkejutan Jongwoon.

Sosok itu kembali menyerang Jongwoon dengan ciuman yang lebih ganas, tak hanya bibir Jongwoon yang menjadi sasarannya, ciuman itupun sekarang turun ke lehernya. membuat Jongwoon merasa semakin gila dan mengerang nikmat

"Aa aaakkhh"

Jongwoon mendesah nikmat oleh serangan yang dilakukan namja ini.

Ctaaaarrrr

Dreeeessssssss

Tepat saat suara sensual Jongwoon menggema ribuan liter airpun jatuh dari langit secara tak terduga. Seperti sudah diatur dan tujuannya adalah untuk menyamarkan suara mereka.

Hawa terasa panas, beberapa tetes peluhpun mencuat dari kulit keduanya, termasuk Jongwoon yang berkeringat lebih banyak.

Entah kenapa saat itu juga tubuhnya tak terima kalau sosok diatasnya ini yang mendominasi. Tak diketahui dari mana pula keinginan itu datang, Jongwoon kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya, mendorong tubuh itu dengan mengubah posisinya yang berada di atas. Jongwoon menyeringai, bergantian sosok dibawahnya ini menatapnya tak percaya, padahal Jongwoon itu tadinya seperti akan menolak, tapi justru sekarang dia yang paling menggebu. Oh sepertinya sosok itu salah menjadikan Jongwoon sebagai target budak seksnya. Sekarang justru keadaan mengatakan sebaliknya.

Mengikuti naluriahnya Jongwoon mendaratkan ciumannya pada namja yang telah berada di bawahnya ini. Melumat bibir plum itu dengan sangat lembut dan hati-hati. Manis. Itulah kesan yang dia rasakan Setelah tadi namja dibawahnya ini yang menguasai permainan. Namja itu membulatkan matanya, perlakuan Jongwoon berbeda, ternyata pemuda ini cepat beradaptasi dan belajar pikirnya.

Ryeowook! Atau namja penerobos kamar Jongwoon itu membuka sedikit mulutnya berinisiatif sendiri untuk mengajarkan hal lain pada Jongwoon. mempersilahkan Jongwoon untuk meraup mulutnya sepuasnya. Datang kesini ternyata tidak mengecewakan, dia juga tidak menyangka bahwa Jongwoon meresponnya dengan baik. Sesuai keinginannya untuk dipuaskan.

Jongwoon tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, diapun semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Tangannyapun tak diam dengan menekan nipple Ryeowook yang kecil namun terasa keras. Mengimbaskan namja dibawah itu melengkungkan tubuhnya merasakan nikmat oleh permainan tangan Jongwoon.

"Aa aakkhh kaauuu ssshhh" Ryeowook mengerang ditengah ciuman itu.

Jongwoon Mengabsen tiap isi mulut Ryeowook. Lidahnya seolah telaten, padahal dia tak pernah belajar ataupun mempraktekan seperti ini sebelumnya, tapi dia sudah bak orang yang pengalaman.

Bisa dikatakan ini adalah rejeki nomploknya, dia tak pernah menyangka akan sebringas ini. Sampai saat ini dia masih terheran kenapa Ryeowook bisa tau rumahnya, belum sempat pertanyaan itu terjawab, dia malah dikejutkan oleh Ryeowook yang menyerangnya seperti ini.

Setelah cukup lama melakukan pemanasan, Jongwoon melepaskan tautan bibirnya pada bibir Ryeowook, membuat mereka sama-sama mengambil nafas karna nafas mereka habis. Benang salivapun tercipta menandakan permainan itu berlangsung lama. Setelah merasa cukup Ryeowook kemudian mengambil adik kecil Jongwoon yang terjuntai/? Dibawah sana. Meremas sedikit keras sehingga Jongwoon tertengadah oleh nikmat. Menikmati pijatan Ryeowook yang tau apa yang dia inginkan.

"hhh aaagghhh" Jongwoon mengerang karena tangan Ryeowook sekarang memijitnya cepat.

"Tolonghh..hati-hati, iiniih sebenarnya juga… baru pertama kali buatkuhh" ucap Ryeowook, masih memegang adik kecil Jongwoon yang sekarang dia arahkan pada liangnya. Yang dia rasakan adik Jongwoon sangat keras dan sangat besar. Pasti lubangnya tidak akan dapat memuat ini nantinya -_-

Jongwoon membulatkan matanya. Jadi namja ini juga baru pertama kali? Dan dia melakukan pertama itu dengannya? Ada apa dengan kepala namja ini pikirnya. kenapa dia mau melakukan ?

.

.

"Ssshhh hhahh hhhahh.. uughh"

Jongwoon seperti tak terkendali dan seperti tak mau menghentikan pinggulnya yang terus didorong menubruk sesuatu yang keras di dalam sana. Ryeowook mengelinjang frustasi karena Shit! Itu nikmat sekali. Jongwoon menubruk g-spotnya tepat sasaran.

"Aaakkhhh.. se..sedikithh laaggiih" erang Jongwoon yang merasakan batangannya semakin membesar dan liang Ryeowook mengapit juniornya lebih keras.

"Faasterrhh! Aaakh faster"

Jongwoon tak menjawab erangan Reyowook yang semakin gila memintanya untuk mempercepat gerakannya, hanya pinggulnya saja yang menjawab yang berkali-kali berhasil menubruk sesuatu yang membuat Ryeowook mengelinjang oleh nikmat.

"Aakh, aku.. mau keluar.." erang Ryeowook lagi, merasakan juniornya sendiri berkedut.

"Tahaannhh kita bersama-sama" balas Jongwoon masih dengan gerakannya, dan tak lupa tangannya yang bebas dari memegangi pinggul Ryeowook digunakan untuk menutup lubang penis Ryeowook.

"Lepasssh .. akkh saaakiit" cicit Ryeowook karena cairannya yang hendak keluar ditahan oleh Jongwoon.

"Sediikitt laagiiih" Jongwoon mulai merasakan perutnya panas, disusul juniornya yang semakin membesar oleh uratnya yang berkedut.

Daaan

"Aaaarrghhh"

mereka sama-sama melepas hasrat itu. Dengan cairan Jongwoon berada di dalam tubuh Ryeowook, sedangkan cairan Ryeowook malah membasahi perut Jongwoon, setelah sebelumnya Jongwoon melepaskan jarinya yang menutupi lubang Ryeowook. Peluh membanjiri tubuh mereka. Aktivitas itu benar-benar menguras tenaga. Dengan posisi yang masih berada di atas, Jongwoon mengelus rambut Ryeowook. Menyingkap anak rambut yang memang sedikit panjang itu ke belakang telinganya. Wajah Ryeowook tersorot cahaya bulan dari luar dan nampaklah wajah itu masih menyiratkan kenikmatan dari aktivitas mereka tadi. Jongwoon semakin terpana oleh wajah itu, wajah orang yang merebut keperjakaannya!. Perlahan mata Ryeowook terbuka dan menatap Jongwoon. Keringat yang sekarang di wajah Jongwoon membuat Jongwoon terlihat sangat tampan dimatanya.

Sejak kedatangan Ryeowook disini Jongwoon tak banyak berkomentar, dia awalnya hanya pasrah, menduga bahwa Ryeowook itu akan melakukan hal buruk terhadapnya, seperti membunuhnya atau berbagai macam hal yang sering dia tonton ditelevisi, namun siapa sangka justru kedatangan Ryeowook untuk hal ini dan malah Jongwoon berbalik berlaku bringas.

Untuk sementara, Jongwoon benar-benar lupa bahwa dia adalah seorang Pemburu!

.

.

Ada sebuah glitikan misterius yang di rasakan oleh Ryeowook, tiba-tiba perasaannya nyaman setelah melakukan itu dengan Jongwoon. Keinginannya terpenuhi.

Sebelum menyadari perasaannya berubah Ryeowook mendorong tubuh Jongwoon, membuat adik junior Jongwoon yang masih berada ditubuhnya terlepas paksa. Dan tubuh Jongwoon terhempas disebelahnya. Ryeowook hendak beranjak, namun pinggangnya dicegah oleh lengan kekar jongwoon.

"Gomawo" ucap Jongwoon yang diiringi oleh rasa kantuk tiba-tiba.

Ryeowook terdiam kemudian berdiri, dia merintih kesakitan ketika tiba-tiba berdiri seperti itu. dia hampir lupa, ini adalah pertama kali buatnya, tentu hal itu akan sangat sakit, namun anehnya saat Jongwoon yang melakukan tadi, dia tau Jongwoon melakukannya hati-hati seperti yang dikatakannya pada Jongwoon sebelum Jongwoon memasuki tubuhnya, jadi selama permainan itu berlangsung Ryeowook tidak merasakan sakit, justru dia benar-benar merasakan apa itu surga dunia. Namun setelah permainan itu usai, barulah dia merasakan sakit. Dipeganggnya bagian tubuh belakangnya itu kemudian mulai berjalan terseok-seok, memungut pakaiannya yang berserakan dilantai kemudian memakaikannya. Kini kesadarannya telah kembali sempurna, naluri hewannya pergi entah kemana. Ditatapnya Jongwoon yang sudah tertidur pulas dialam mimpi itu, terdiam.

Ryeowook baru menyadari atas apa yang telah mereka lakukan. Sejenak Ryeowook berdecak merutuki dirinya saat telah sadar bahwa tadi dia dikuasai oleh nafsu birahinya, yang secara otomatis bukan sepenuhnya Ryeowook yang melakukan hal tadi, nafsu menuntunnya untuk dipuaskan, ingat, vampir memiliki banyak kepribadian, disaat keadaan normal, mengamuk, atau mungkin.. birahi seperti tadi mereka akan sangat berbeda.

Dan satu lagi, entah kenapa dia malah berada di kamar Jongwoon?, padahal awaalnya dia memikirkan… Leeteuk?. namun setelah semuanya terjadi dia baru menyadari bahwa dia 'melakukannya' dengan namja aneh ini. Dengan Jongwoon!

Ryeowook merutuk kesal, bagaimana dia akan menghadapi laki-laki ini esok setelah apa yang mereka lakukan?

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi Ryeowook kembali keluar melewati jendela Jongwoon dan menghilang.

.

.

.

Pagi telah menyongsong.

Pintu kamar Jongwoon digedor-gedor dari luar. Siapa lagi yang melakukan itu kalau bukan Leeteuk, hanya mereka berdua di rumah itu bukan?.

"Ya! Apa yang terjadi padamu Woon-ah, kenapa kau belum bangun juga?!" itulah teriakan Leeteuk di luar sana, yang membuat Jongwoon tiba-tiba tersintak dan menggelengkan kepalanya karna merasa pusing. Kemudian duduk. Beberapa saat Jongwoon berusaha mengembalikan ingatannya, teriakan Leeteuk membuat ia benar-benar terbangun. Dan setelah tersadar, diapun mengecek tubuhnya dibalik selimut

"Omo~"

"Ya!"

Baru sedetik Jongwoon mengintip tubuhnya yang polos tanpa pakaian apapun di baik selimut Leeteuk telah berhasil membuka kamar Jongwoon menggunakan kunci cadangan. Tadi Leeteuk kesal karna Jongwoon mengunci pintunya, padahal sebelumnya Leeteuk telah melarang tak ada pintu yang dikunci di rumahnya ini. Namun kali ini Jongwoon bangun tidak biasanya, membuat Leeteuk menggebur-gebur kamar Jongwoon, menemukan kamar Jongwoon dalam keadaan terkunci dan saat Leeteuk telah masuk dia melihat Jongwoon ternyata baru bangun dan.. apa-apaan ini. Kamar Jongwoon sangat berantakan dengan pakaiannya yang bercecer dilantai dan saat dilihatnya Jongwoon tak berpakaian.

"Apa yang kau lakukan semalam eoh? Dan bau apa ini" lanjut Leeteuk mengenduskan hidungnya.

Jongwoon kalap, dia sendiri juga tak percaya apa yang telah dia lakukan tadi malam. Namun saat dia mengingat kembali. Tiba-tiba wajahnya merona.

Leeteuk menangkap perubahan wajah Jongwoon itu. ada sebuah hal yang menggelitik pikirannya.

"Ya! Apa kau melakukan itu semalam?" ucap Leeteuk menggoda Jongwoon dengan melakukan gerakan maju mundur pada tangannya yang dikepalkan dan diarahkan ke 'anu'nya.

Membuat wajah Jongwoon semakin padam.

"Hey, hey jangan malu begitu. Itu hal wajar, kau kan namja, namja memang melakukan hal itu" ucap Leeteuk yang langsung di tatap misterius oleh Jongwoon.

"A..ani" seketika wajah Leeteuk ikut berubah padam, diapun salting dengan menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya dan beranjak menuju pintu kamar Jongwoon.

Haah Leeteuk juga namja bukan? Berarti dia juga?

"Y..ya.. kau bereskan kamarmu ini, dan bersiaplah ke kampus" ucap Leeteuk meninggalkan kamar Jongwoon lalu tersenyum misterius.

Jongwoon mendengus lalu mengacak rambutnya.

.

"Ya, apa onanimu semalam enak?" Tanya Leeteuk yang tiba-tiba kembali dan nongol dibalik pintu kamar Jongwoon

"Yack!"

Dirty talk

Jongwoonpun mengambil bantal dan melemparkannya kearah Leeteuk. Meleset.

Leeteuk menyengir saat lemparan Jongwoon meleset kemudian lari kocar-kacir.

"Aiissshh!" Jongwoon mengacak rambutnya kemudian kembali mengintip ke balik selimut. Betapa polosnya tubuhnya dibawah sana.

"Omo. Apa yang telah aku lakukan" rutuknya.

.

.

"Sssshhhh"

Ryeowook tak henti menyerngitkan dahi saat hendak melakukan apapun dia merasakan sakit dibagian belakang tubuhnya, apalagi saat dia duduk, sangat menyiksa. Diapun perlahan menuju sebuah ruangan yang menyerupai kamar mandi kemudian menyebarkan bongkahan-bongkahan batu es ke dalam bathup. Dengan perlahan Ryeowook menenggalamkan tubuhnya dengan pantatnya yang dipersilahkan duluan.

"Hah~ dinginnya" lenguh Ryeowook saat merasakan bagian tubuh bawahnya telah terasa dingin oleh es. Setelah itu dia memejamkan mata menikmati dingin itu. bermaksud merapatkan lagi tubuhnya yang seperti sobek itu. Namun ekspresinya berubah saat tiba-tiba wajah yang sedang mendesah nikmat itu muncul dipikiran Ryeowook, dengan cepat dia menggelang dan membuang pikiran jorok itu.

"Oohhh apa yang aku lakukan. Aku harus bagaimana lagi" rutuk Ryeowook tak henti-henti melaknati apa yang telah dia lakukan tadi malam.

Sungguh, Ryeowook tak terlihat seperti kaum vampir yang dingin pada umumnya. Dia merajuk, cemas. Sesuatu yang mustahil bagi bangsa Vampir bukan?

"Semoga dia tidak terlalu sadar" lanjut Ryeowook yang kemudian dia keluar dari bak bathup.

.

.

Jongwoon mematut dirinya di depan cermin, merapikan rambutnya dan membereskan kaos yang di pakainya. Namun saat dia melihat ke cermin lagi. Seseorang yang menggeliat nikmat dibawahnya terlintas kembali.

"Omo~ apa itu tadi" kejut Jongwoon menunjuk cermin seolah gambar itu ada disana kemudian mengerjapkan matanya kilat. "Omo. Omo" lanjutnya menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

"Aaaaa bodoh!" pekik Jongwoon.

.

.

.

Leeteuk telah duduk di meja makan, dia menyeruput kopi yang ada ditangannya, sebuah senyumpun tak dapat dia tahan ketika Jongwoon keluar dari kamarnya saat itu juga. Tadi dia sempat mendengar pekikan Jongwoon yang lagi-lagi membuat dia tersenyum.

Meletakkan cangkir itu di meja, Leeteuk kemudian mengambil Koran, mengembangkannya dan berpura-pura sedang membaca.

Jongwoon menarik kursi dihadapan Leeteuk lalu duduk disana. Tasnya pun dijatuhkan ke lantai kemudian mengambil sepotong roti di atas piring dan mulai melumuri roti itu dengan slai coklat dalam diam.

Leeteuk tak dapat menyembunyikan senyumnya dibalik Koran itu. Membuat mata Jongwoon terarah tajam pada namja di depannya ini.

"Belum puas menertawakanku eoh?" selidik Jongwoon menatap Koran namun tertuju pada orang dibaliknya.

"Hey. Hey habiskan saja sarapanmu" tutur Leeteuk di balik korannya. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri dia sedang menahan tawanya.

Jongwoonpun dengan ekspresi sebal memasukkan roti itu kemulutnya. Seolah menatap wajah Leeteuk yang sedang tersenyum aneh dibalik koran

.

Untuk pertama kali Jongwoon memasuki gerbang kampus dengan seulas senyum tipis dibibirnya. Yang malah seluruh mahasiswa yang melihat itu justru memandang Jongwoon dengan alis yang terangkat.

Karena ini adalah pertama kali semua mahasiswa yang mengenal Jongwoon atau Yesung itu melihat wajahnya secerah itu ke kampus. Hal yang tak pernah dia lakukan selama ini.

"Waah wah apa yang terjadi pada si aneh itu" komentar seorang namja tampan yang sedang berkumpul dengan anggota gengnya di bawah pohon, Melihat Yesung yang baru saja melewati kawanan mereka. Namja yang kita kenal bernama Kyuhyun.

"Ya. Apa salah jika dia merasa baik seperti itu?" ucap namja imut dengan puppy eyesnya yang duduk disebelah Kyuhyun, berkomentar, seolah membela Yesung.

"Ya. Kau pacar siapa sekarang" balas Kyuhyun merangkul pundak namja disebelahnya.

"Entahlah" balas namja bernama Sungmin itu, menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun dipundaknya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Yak. Minn-ie. Yak" Kyuhyun memanggil Sungmin, namun sosok kelinci justru justru tak menggubrisnya. Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum, kali ini menatap punggung Yesung yang mulai menjauh.

Jangan pikir dia tidak tau apa yang terjadi semalam. Yah, Kyuhyun dapat menebak saat dia melihat Ryeowook tadi pagi.

"Sifat hewanimu benar-benar harus ditakuti Hyung" gumam Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Yesung menyusuri lorong tempat yang akan mengantarkannya pada ruang kelasnya. Namun secara tak terduga dari arah berlawanan Ryeowook juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Semburat merah jelas menghiasi wajah Yesung saat melihat Ryeowook, sedikit terbayang olehnya apa yang telah mereka lakukan. Untuk orang awam seperti Yesung, hal yang mereka lakukan semalam itu akan terus-terus diingat dan susah untuk dilupakan. namun berbeda dengan Ryeowook yang berjalan dengan wajah yang dipalingkan dari Yesung. melewati namja itu.

Setelah Ryeowook benar-benar berlalu, Yesung berhenti, dia menengok ke belakang. Dilihatnya Ryeowook terus berjalan santai ke depan sana. Yesung mendesis, apa Ryeowook pikir Yesung tak menyadari apa yang telah mereka lakukan tadi malam ? dan sekarang mereka harus saling diam seperti itu? menganggap kejadian semalam tak pernah terjadi? Oke. Fine.

Oke baiklah, sampai detik inipun Yesung belum curiga kenapa Ryeowook bisa tau dan masuk ke kamarnya!

.

Yesung tengah menyusun tumpukan buku-buku mozart di depannya dan bersiap untuk beranjak dari duduknya. Diapun terjerambet karena kaget dan kembali duduk saat seorang namja tiba-tiba telah berdiri disampingnya. Ryeowook.

"A..ada apa? Kau mengagetkanku" ujar Yesung. Memalingkan wajahnya saat tau orang itu adalah Ryeowook.

"Kau sudah menemukan lagunya" balas Ryeowook enggan menatap Yesung dan berdiri dengan pantat yang menyender pada meja. #udah sembuh pantatnya# Tak merasa bersalah atas perbuatannya yang tiba-tiba mengagetkan Yesung.

"A… ne, aku sedang berusaha mencarinya, ini" yesungpun menyodorkan buku lagu yang dipegangnya pada Ryeowook. Ryeowook mengambil buku itu kemudian duduk di kursi yang berada berseberangan dengan Yesung. Yesung tersenyum kemudian ikut menyamankan posisi.

Seketika sesuatu yang janggal menyelimuti pikiran Ryeowook, sebenarnya dia canggung harus bersikap seperti apa saat berhadapan dengan Yesung, tentu saja.. siapa yang tidak akan canggung kalau ternyata semalam dia dikuasai oleh birahi dan malah bercinta dengan namja yang duduk di depannya ini. Padahal dia memang tidak berniat untuk menghubungi namja ini duluan, tapi mengingat kebutuhan akan ujian, Ryeowook harus melupakan hal itu. dan berusaha bersikap seperti biasa seperti kejadian itu tak pernah terjadi.

"Lalu apa keputusanmu" lanjut Ryeowook membolak-balikkan buku mozart yang diketahuinya ini adalah buku mozart klasik.

"ooh ini" ucap Yesung mengambil buku yang dipegang Ryeowook lalu membolakkan halamannya, memperlihatkan kepada Ryeowook. Ryeowook melihat lagu itu dan seketika matanya membulat.

"Apa kau serius?" Tanya Ryeowook sedikit hati-hati

"Ne" jawab Yesung mantap.

"Ini susah" balas Ryeowook lagi merasa ragu dan menutup buku lagu itu

"Susah? Bukankah lagu ini yang kau mainkan waktu itu" ujar yesung menyerngitkan dahinya pada Ryeowook

"Ya, aku baru mempelajarinya dan belum sepenuhnya bisa ku kuasai"

"Kalau begitu mari kita belajar bersama, aku juga susah menaklukan lagu ini" balas Yesung bersemangat.

"Baiklah kalau kau memang menginginkan lagu ini. Maka kau harus berlatih keras" balas Ryeowook memalingkan wajahnya entah kemana.

Sejenak keduanya saling diam. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan masing-masing.

Yesung berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa apa yang terjadi tadi malam tidaklah nyata dan kalaupun nyata mungkin Ryeowook punya alasan kenapa dia melakukan hal itu. Justru dia semakin penasaran. Kenapa Ryeowook bisa berada di rumahnya. Dan dia teringat Ryeowook menyebut 'makhluk seperti kami' memangnya makhluk seperti apa Ryeowook? Instingnya tak peka.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita menyiapkan diri mulai sekarang. Waktunya Cuma satu bulan" ucap Ryeowook bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan Yesung.

Yesung hanya diam dan membiarkan Ryeowook berlalu tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi.

* * *

Leeteuk berjalan mengawasi rumah mewah yang telah berubah tua di depannya. Pagarnya yang tinggi telah ditumbuhi oleh tanaman rambat yang membuat rumah ini terkesan horror.

Ini adalah waktu Leeteuk untuk istirahat siang, namun dia malah meminta izin untuk istirahat di luar. Dan sekarang berada di sini. Di depan Rumah lama Yesung! Seperti ingin menyelidiki sesuatu.

Seorang laki-laki yang tak bisa dikatakan muda atau tua melihat Leeteuk yang terus berada di depan gerbang, iapun berjalan mendekati Leeteuk.

"Ada keperluaan apa agasshi?" Tanya ahjusshi itu.

Leeteuk berbalik dan membungkuk kepada ahjusshi itu.

"Ee.. maaf, apakah tuan mengenal pemilik rumah ini sebelumnya?" Tanya Leeteuk sopan

"Untuk apa tuan bertanya itu" balas ahjusshi itu menatap tak suka kepada Leeteuk, yang ingin mengetahui pemilik rumah ini.

"Eumb, sebenarnya akulah yang merawat anak dari pemilik rumah ini" jawab Leeteuk lagi.

Kemudian ahjusshi itu terdiam dan mengajak Leeteuk untuk mengikutinya.

"Mari ikut denganku" ucap ahjusshi itu dan Leeteuk mengikutinya.

Leeteuk dibawa ke sebuah rumah kecil yang lebih mirip seperti gudang. Namun disana terdapat perabotan seadanya seperti ditinggali oleh satu orang saja

"Silahkan duduk" ucap ahjusshi itu menyilahkan Leeteuk untuk duduk. Leeteukpun patuh dan menyeret sebuah kursi. Ahjusshi itu berjalan kearah meja dan menuangkan air ke gelas.

"Bagaimana keadaan tuan muda Jongwoon" ucap ahjusshi itu saat dia telah berada di depan Leeteuk dan menyuguhkan air itu di depan Leeteuk

"Ooh, tuan mengenal Jongwoon?" kaget Leeteuk, menerima gelas yang diberikan ahjusshi itu.

"Oo, dia anak majikanku. Kim Hankyung"

"Jadi tuan pernah bekerja pada orang tua Jongwoon"

"Ne" jawab ahjusshi itu singkat "Itu 15 tahun yang lalu, sebelum pembantaian itu terjadi…" lanjut ahjusshi itu, menerawang jauh kembali teringat akan kejadian 15 tahun yang lalu

"Kim sajangnim adalah seorang walikota di kota ini saat itu, aku ditugaskan untuk menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan sajangnim atas keadaan darurat waktu itu diluar kota. Sebenarnya aku mengetahui kim sajangnim membuat kesepakatan dengan seseorang, namun aku tidak terlalu tau. Sampai malam itu sekembalinya aku ke kota ini aku disuguhkan oleh seluruh penjaga dan orang-orang dirumah ini sudah tak bernyawa, dan saat aku ke kamar Jongwoon aku melihat nyonya kim sudah tak bernyawa dan aku mencari tuan muda kesemua tempat, kemudian aku juga mencari jasad tuan Kim. Jika memang sudah meninggal aku yakin aku akan menemukan jasad kedua orang ini, namun aku tidak menemukannya. Dan sekarang, kau datang dan mengatakan tuan muda bersamamu, aku sedikit lega" cerita ahjusshi itu kepada Leeteuk. Leeteuk hanya diam dan mengangguk paham

"Agasshi, apa kau tau penyebab petaka ini? Pasti kau tau kan? Karna kau yang menyelamatkan tuan muda" lanjut ahjusshi itu

"Eumb" gumam Leeteuk "ceritanya sangat rumit" ujar Leeteuk, memandang bayangannya pada gelas yang sedang digenggamnya

"Kalau boleh menebak apakah ada kaitannya dengan makhluk bertaring itu" ucapan ahjusshi itu sukses membuat Leeteuk membulatkan matanya, menatap tak percaya pada ahjusshi itu yang mengatahui tentang vampir.

"Dari mana tuan tau?" tambah Leeteuk

Ahjusshi itu tersenyum dan tak menjawab pertanyaan Leeteuk

"Berarti tebakanku benar?" katanya lagi.

.

.

.

Ryeowook berdiri di depan gerbang kampus. Tatapannya datar pada siapapun yang melihatnya berdiri seperti itu. Tak biasanya.

Namun dari sekian banyak mahasiswa dengan berbagai alat music yang dibawanya untuk pulang lalu lalang di depannya, matanya berhenti pada seorang namja yang baru saja berlalu itu. Diapun berjalan mengikuti gerakan namja itu.

"Ikut aku" ucap Ryeowook tiba-tiba menarik kerah belakang kaos namja itu kemudian menyeretnya untuk berjalan mengikutinya.

"H..hey" tolak namja itu yang tak lain adalah Yesung. Sedikit meronta karna dia dikagetkan oleh perlakuan Ryeowook. Entah kenapa Yesung merasakan perubahan sifat pada Ryeowook mulai pagi ini, yang dulunya dia lebih pendiam sekarang seperti lebih agresif. Namun dia lagi lagi tak bisa menolak apapun yang dilakukan Ryeowook padanya

"Kau ingin berlatih bukan?" ucap Ryeowook masih menyeret ujung krah Yesung

"Ya. Setidaknya kau lepaskan dulu tanganmu dari bajuku" protes Yesung yang mulai merasakan sakit pada lehernya. Dia merasa cengkraman Ryeowook terlalu kuat, tak sebanding tenaga yang dikeluarkan dengan tubuhnya yang sedikit kecil itu.

Ryeowook menatap Yesung seolah merasa kikuk dan melepaskan tangannya kemudian berjalan ke depan. Betapa terlihat agresifnya kau, Jung Ryeowook.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Yesung saat mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Ryeowook

"Kau tak dengar? Aku bilang kita akan berlatih mulai hari ini" ucap Ryeowook mengingatkan Yesung

"Ne, aku tau, kau sudah mengatakannya tadi, tapi aku bertanya dimananya tempat kita latihan"

Ryeowook terdiam, karena jujur ini adalah kali pertama dia merasa salah tingkah di depan seseorang. Dia tak menduga Yesung sangat pandai bermain kata.

"Sudah ku bilang ikuti saja"

Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya lalu memilih untuk diam dan mengikuti Ryeowook.

.

.

Sepanjang jalan Ryeowook merutuki dirinya sendiri, dia tak sadar bahwa dia memang sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya. Tentu itu adalah hal bodoh mengingat dia sekarang tengah membawa Yesung. Satu-satunya manusia yang dia bawa ke rumahnya! Apa jadinya jika seluruh keluarganya tau dia membawa seorang manusia yang merupakan makanan keluarganya?

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia ingat bahwa rumahnya pada siang hari akan sepi karena keluarganya sedang bekerja, dan melakukan aktivitas layaknya manusia. Dia hanya bermaksud mengambil alat-alat musiknya dan mengajak Yesung untuk berlatih diluar rumahnya. Menuju sebuah tempat yang dirasa aman untuk berlatih.

Ryeowookpun telah tiba di depan gerbang.

Mata Yesungpun menatap takjub saat dilihatnya rumah Ryeowook sangat besar.

Ryeowook mengacuhkan Yesung yang sedang terpana itu dan mulai membuka pintu utama rumahnya.

Kaki Ryeowookpun melangkah ke depan

"Sudah pulang putraku" suara lembut wanita itu seketika menyentakkan Ryeowook. wanita itu telah berada di depannya dan langsung matanya bergerak menuju arah Yesung.

Yesung tak menyadari hal itu karna dia asyik memandangi rumah Ryeowook yang besar.

Ryeowookpun membesarkan matanya. Celaka, ternyata ibunya ada di rumah. Yesungpun setelah mendengar suara itu langsung melihat pada wanita yang berada di depannya.

Seorang priapun juga ikut datang dari arah belakang wanita itu. Yesung terdiam tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Pria di depan itu menatapnya. Ryeowook kalap karena ibu dan pria pendatang di keluarganya menatap Yesung seperti itu.

Menatap Yesung sebagai makanannya.

TBC

* * *

#cuplikan

 **Pria bertubuh mungil itu bersandar pada sebuah dinding disalah satu sisi gerbang. Matanya terus menelusur pada satu atau dua orang siswa yang melewati gerbang itu. Mencari mungkin salah satu siswa yang akan lewat dikenalnya. Para siswa yang melewatinya mungkin tak curiga kalau dia bukanlah salah satu dari siswa sana. Seperti tak ada perbedaan signifikan antara dia dan siswa dilihat dari postur tubuh atau wajah. Hanya saja almamater yang sedang dia kenakan berbeda jauh dengan almamater yang dikenakan oleh siswa itu, tapi siapa yang peduli akan hal itu, toh tidak ada yang memperhatikan hal sekecil itu bukan?**

 **Dia berdiri di depan gerbang sebuah sekolah menengah. Siswa yang bersekolah disini adalah seseorang yang dikatakannya dapat mengehentikan seseorang.**

 **Seorang siswa dengan rambut sebahunya berlalu tepat disebelah Ryeowook, pria bertubuh mungil yang memang sengaja telah menunggu dia dari setengah jam yang lalu. Anak itu berjalan cepat dengan menekuk wajahnya. Tersirat bahwa dirinya adalah seseorang yang penyendiri dengan kurangnya rasa percaya diri. Anak rambutnya yang panjang itu menutupi matanya hampir saja Ryeowook tak mengenali wajahnya yang mirip seseorang itu jika dia tak mencium darah yang mengalir didalam tubuhnya itu. bau darah yang bercampur.**

 **"Chogi.." Ryeowook mengikuti langkah anak itu,**

 **Merasa ada seseorang yang mengikutinya anak itu berhenti, melengah kebelakang, dan melihat Ryeowook yang tersenyum kepadanya.**

 **"Apa kau.. Kim Minho?" Ryeowook bertanya untuk memastikan dugaannya. Dan detik berikutnya anak yang bernama Kim Minho itu mengangguk, sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Ryeowook.**

 **Ryeowook tersenyum senang kemudian mengulurkan tangannya. Memperkenalkan diri "Nan Jung Ryeowook imnida"**

 **Minho melihat uluran tangan itu, lalu naik ke mata Ryeowook. merasa tak mengenal siapa itu Jung Ryeowook anak bernama Kim Minho itu akhirnya berjalan meninggalkan Ryeowook. Berfikir untuk apa dia menanggapi orang yang tak dikenalnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ryeowook tak menyerah walau bocah 14 tahun itu terus menghindarinya. Bahkan perjalanan Ryeowook mengikutinya sudah lebih dari setengah jalan menuju rumah anak itu.**

 **"Ya. Tak bisakah kau tak menggangguku!" bentak bocah itu karena merasa jengah oleh perbuatan Ryeowook yang tak mau menyerah mendekatinya dan terus mengikutinya.**

 **"Ani, sebelum kau mendengarkan ucapanku" balas Ryeowook sebaik mungkin, masih bisa bersabar menghadapi bocah ini. jika tak mengingat dia membutuhkan bocah ini mungkin bocah ini akan dijadikan bahan pukulannya.**

 **Bocah itu akhirnya mendengus dan menyerah, dia berhenti untuk mendengarkan ucapan Ryeowook**

 **"Katakanlah" ucap bocah itu akhirnya. Sangat malas rasanya meladeni Ryeowook, kemudian menyandarkan diri disebuah dinding.**

 **Ryeowook tersenyum menang**

 **"Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu" tutur Ryeowook, membuat bocah itu, Kim Minho menaikkan sebelah alisnya**

 **"Mwo?"**

 **"Kau putranya Kim Kibum bukan?" potong Ryeowook**

 **Mendengar nama ibunya disebut Kim Minho semakin menyerngitkan alisnya "Dari mana kau kenal ibuku?" tanyanya heran**

 **"Dia adalah temanku, dan aku juga sangat baik mengenal ayahmu"**

 **Setelah mendengar kata "ayah" Minho langsung menatap Ryeowook dan mencengkeram lengan Ryeowook**

 **"Benarkah? Kau mengenal ayahku? Apakah dia memang masih hidup? Ibu bilang dia telah mati" ucap Minho antusias mengcengkeram kedua lengan Ryeowook. Seolah meminta Ryeowook untuk menceritakan sosok ayah yang selama ini dipertanyakannya. Sikapnya sekarang sangat berbanding terbalik dengan beberapa detik yang lalu.**

 **"Ne, aku akan menceritakan semuanya asalkan kau memanggilku 'Hyung'" tukas Ryeowook**

 **"Ne, Hyung" balas Minho semangat, tak lagi bersikap dingin terhadap Ryeowook seperti yang dilakukannya 30 detik yang lalu karena Ryeowook memiliki cerita mengenai ayahnya. Orang yang selama ini selalu dicarinya.**

 **"Bagus, anak pintar. Kau harus mendengarkan kata-kataku jika kau ingin bertemu ayahmu" ucap Ryeowook mengacak rambut Minho**

 **"Nde Hyung" balas Minho dengan senyum, langsung takluk kepada Ryeowook.**

 **Ryeowook tersenyum menang. Sudah lama dia mencari bocah ini, dan kali ini dia berhasil mendeteksi dan menemukannya, rencana ini telah dia pikirkan jauh sebelumnya, cerita sebelum bocah ini lahir. dan tak ada yang menduga bahwa Ryeowook mengetahui hal itu, dia sangat memperhatikan hal kecil dan sangat jeli.**

 **Dan seperti mengetahui bagaimana kemenangannya nanti, Ryeowook tersenyum menang. Sebuah bidak dalam permainan telah ditaklukkannya, dia hanya menunggu waktu saja.**

 **Okke fix. Part 3 End.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Title : Hunter [ Vampire and Love ] Chapter** **4**

 **Author : Gureum Nala**

 **Cast : (Syupeo Junieo ^^)**

 **\- Kim Jong Woon / Yesung**

 **\- Kim Ryeo Wook / as Jung Ryeo Wook**

 **\- Park Jung Soo / Leeteuk**

 **\- Other Suju Member**

 **Rate : Teen.**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Action**

 **Warning! BL / BoysLove yang gak suka diharap keluar dari page ini. Sorry for Typo[s]**

#before

"Sudah pulang, putraku?" suara lembut wanita itu seketika menyentakkan Ryeowook. Wanita itu telah berada di depannya dan langsung matanya bergerak menuju arah Yesung.

Yesung tak menyadari hal itu karna dia asyik memandangi rumah Ryeowook yang besar.

Ryeowookpun membesarkan matanya. Celaka, ternyata ibunya ada di rumah. Yesungpun setelah mendengar suara itu langsung melihat pada wanita yang berada di depannya.

Seorang priapun juga ikut datang dari arah belakang yeoja itu. Yesung terdiam tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Pria di depan itu menatapnya. Ryeowook kalap karena ibu dan pria pendatang di keluarganya menatap Yesung seperti itu.

Menatap Yesung sebagai makanannya.

Part 4

Siang itu tetap seperti biasanya, tak ada cahaya matahari dan langit tertutup awan mendung. Jalanan yang dilalui Leeteuk saat ini terlihat ramai. Lalu lalang orang-orang yang sedang sibuk akan aktivitas masing-masing menjadi pemandangan yang terkesan damai sendiri olehnya. Sambil berjalan kembali menuju kantornya saat jam istirahat siangnya mulai habis, Leeteuk berfikir, apa jadinya jika penduduk kota yang terlihat damai ini tau apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka? Bencana sebentar lagi akan menimpa mereka.

Keberadaan mahkluk yang sempat menghilang itu membuat hati Leeteuk risau. Saat sekarang ini hanya dia dan Jongwoonlah pemburu vampir yang tersisa. Karena informasi yang dia dapat dari ahjusshi tadi para pemburu vampir yang dulu seperjuangan dengannya telah meninggal. Sempat dia tak mempercayai bahwa ahjusshi itu memang mengetahui makhluk vampir itu, bahkan dia juga mengatahui bahwa Leeteuk adalah seorang pemburu, maka ahjusshi itu tak segan-segan memberi informasi yang sangat berharga itu pada Leeteuk.

Pikiran Leeteuk semakin kacau, bagaimana nanti kalau hal yang dia cemaskan itu terjadi? Seluruh masyarakat di kota ini akan musnah oleh perjanjian gila yang disepakati pemimpin mereka dahulu. Dan paling penting bagaimana nasib Jongwoon selanjutnya?

Disaat keadaan mulai kacaupun Leeteuk masih sempat memikirkan Jongwoon.

Pikiran-pikiran buruk itu akhirnya menuntun Leeteuk agar semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Dia harus menyelesaikan tugasnya hari ini dan ingin sesegera mungkin menemui Jongwoon sesampai di rumah. Untuk menceritakan semuanya secara lengkap pada pemuda itu.

.

.

.

"Ooh, kau membawa teman, putraku?" ucap wanita itu sambil berjalan mendekati Ryeowook dan tersenyum semanis mungin pada Jongwoon. Ryeowook hanya diam, apa-apaan maksud ibunya ini pikirnya. Dia takut kalau tadi ibunya dan pria pendatang itu akan tergiur mencium darah manusia dan menyerang Jongwoon, namun Ryeowook kaget akan respon yang diberikan Heechul padanya dan pada Jongwoon.

"Bukan urusanmu" tukas Ryeowook dingin dan langsung mengamit tangan Jongwoon.

Jongwoon kaget oleh tindakan Ryeowook yang sangat tidak sopan dihadapan kedua orangtuanya, seperti tak menghormati kedua orangtua itu. Jongwoonpun membungkuk kepada Heechul dan Hangeng saat melewati mereka dengan keadaan tangannya diseret Ryeowook.

Heechul dan Hangenpun saling bertatapan lalu menatap kepergian Ryeowook dan Jongwoon yang menuju tangga rumahnya.

"Bagaimana, Hanny-ya" Tanya Heechul

"Kita lihat saja dulu"

.

.

.

Ryeowook menghempaskan tasnya ke lantai dan berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan dalam kamarnya. Jongwoon yang menyaksikan itu hanya bisa diam dan menonton apapun yang dilakukkan Ryeowook. Ryeowook terlihat kesal dan tak suka pada kedua orang tuanya. Tentu Jongwoon tak dapat berkata apa-apa karna ini bukan urusannya. Dia cukup sadar diri bahwa dia hanya orang asing.

"Hey. Ambil alat music yang kau butuhkan" ucap Ryeowook dingin namun kentara kesal saat membuka ruangan itu yang menampilkan berbagai alat music yang dipajang di dalamnya. Ryeowook masih kesal akan apa yang barusan dia lalui.

Sesaat Jongwoon kagum akan koleksi Ryeowook, diapun berjalan menuju salah satu alat music tiup yang disukainya. Terletak dipojok ruangan mini itu. sebuah Saxofon.

"Wah, kau memiliki koleksi alat music yang bagus sekali. Kau seperti sudah hidup ribuan tahun" puji Jongwoon, tak merasa aneh oleh kata-katanya barusan. Dia mendekati saxofon itu dan mengelusnya seolah itu adalah benda pusaka yang akan membuat siapapun merasa paling beruntung jika menyentuhnya.

Candaan Jongwoon itu membuat Ryeowook terdiam. Tersenyum kecil, dia membenarkan atas ucapan Jongwoon yang memang berniat bercanda itu. Alat music ini memang sudah dia koleksi sejak dua ratus tahun yang lalu.

"Kalau sudah, lebih baik kita segera pergi" sambung Ryeowook.

"Eung?" Jongwoon semakin bingung saat dia telah mengambil saxofon itu Ryeowook segera menarik tangannya kembali untuk keluar dan tak lupa menyambar sebuah biola didekat dia berdiri sebelumnya.

Bukankah Ryeowook mengajaknya ke rumahnya untuk berlatih? Jadi mereka tidak berlatih di rumah Ryeowook? –begitulah kira-kira pikiran Jongwoon.

.

.

.

.

Dua pasang mata berwarna kemerahan itu menatap kepergian Ryeowook dan Jongwoon dibawah sana dari balik jendela.

Laki-laki itu terus menatap punggung namja tampan dibawah sana, yang tak lain "putra kandungnya" sorot matanya tak dapat ditebak apakah tatapan itu sebuah perasaan rindu atau perasaan keji yang ingin menuntaskan hidupnya…

"Ini seperti drama Chull-ah" ucapnya sambil menerawang, masih menatap punggung Jongwoon dari atas sana.

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh mengingat masa lalumu lagi Hanny-ya kau sudah berjanji"

Tolak wanita yang berdiri disampingnya, Heechul. Menggeleng menanggapi perkataan Hangeng

"Heechul-ah, Tenanglah, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, coba lihat, putramu mendekati putraku. Apa jadinya jika mereka mengetahui ini?"

"Tidak ada cara lain, kau harus segera membunuh putramu itu" Heechul berucap tegas lalu meninggalkan Hangeng yang masih saja menatap kearah bawah sana, padahal Ryeowook dan Jongwoon sudah tak terlihat lagi dipandangan mata.

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan, Ryeowook lebih banyak diam dengan masih setia memimpin perjalanan ini. Jongwoonpun juga demikian, dia diam karena dia tak mengerti jalan pikiran Ryeowook yang selalu berubah-ubah, kadang Ryeowook bersikap dingin, kadang agresif –Ekhem seperti malam itu- kemudian dia juga aneh, mendadak kikuk saat bertemu dengannya dikampus tadi, dan banyak lagi sifat yang masih belum dimengerti. Jongwoon kira diawal dia akan bisa mengerti Ryeowook karena menurutnya mereka memiliki kesamaan, namun dia juga tidak menyangka, Ryeowook sangat sulit ditembus /?

Pikiran Jongwoonpun melayang pada rumah Ryeowook tadi. Sepertinya wajah lelaki disamping ibu Ryeowook terlihat femiliar baginya, apakah dia ayah Ryeowook? Kalau iya kenapa Ryeowook sangat tidak suka padanya? Apakah dia kerabat Ryeowook? Entahlah, Jongwoon ingin menanyakan hal itu, tapi sayang Ryeowook sepertinya tidak akan suka jika dia membahas hal tersebut. Jadi sebaiknya, Jongwoon menunggu waktu yang pas untuk bertanya nanti.

Tanpa diketahui, Ryeowook melirik Jongwoon yang masih berjalan dibelakangnya. Pikirannya memang sedikit kacau, apalagi tadi tanpa terduga ia bertemu dengan Ibu dan juga Ayah tirinya itu. Melihat ekspresi yang diberikan oleh sang ayah tiri tadi Ryeowook mendadak curiga. Ada sebuah misteri besar yang ingin Ryeowook ungkap. Dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, Ryeowook kembali menatap kedepan. Jika memang yang dia curigai benar, dia harus mengujinya terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

,

.

Ryeowook telah berjalan maju dan meninggalkan Jongwoon yang berada di belakangnya. Namja bersurai hitam itu terlihat membungkuk dengan menopangkan kedua tangannya di atas lutut. Saxofon yang telah dibungkus dalam sebuah kotak khusus dipunggungnya diturunkannya, terasa begitu lelah membawa alat ini dengan jarak yang jauh. Jongwoon berusaha mengambil nafas saat paru-parunya terasa sempit. Dia tidak mengerti, kenapa saat Ryeowook tiba-tiba mengajaknya berlatih, justru dia menjumpai dengan Ryeowook yang membawanya menjauhi kota dan menuju perbatasan. Tempat macam apa yang akan dijadikannya sebagai tempat untuk latihan? lagi pula Tempat ini sangat jarang untuk dia kunjungi. Bahkan tak pernah untuk beberapa tahun.

"Ya.. ber..hentih. Kita mau kemana?hosh hosh" ucap Jongwoon mengedarkan pandangannya saat berusaha mengambil nafas. Ryeowook sepertinya memiliki kekuatan extra pikirnya, melihat saat telah sejauh ini berjalan Ryeowook tak merasa kelelahan sedikitpun.

"Kita sudah sampai" ucap Ryeowook yang berada sekitar 20 meter di depan Jongwoon. Jongwoon segera meluruskan tubuhnya lagi, menyampilkan saxofon itu dipunggungnya dan berjalan perlahan menuju Ryeowook.

Jongwoon membulatkan matanya saat melihat sebuah gerbang dengan tumbuhan liar yang menutupinya. Gerbang ini ..

Ryeowookpun segera membuka gerbang itu dan tampaklah sebuah rumah tua berarsitektur klasik yang berdiri megah. Walau rumah itu terkesan horror Oleh tanaman rambat atau lumut yang mulai menutupi dinding-dindingnya.

Jongwoon semakin membulat setelah Ryeowook membuka gerbangnya. Tenggorokannya tercekat tak mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata. Dia awalnya tak mengetahui kemana Ryeowook akan mengajaknya berlatih, namun saat setelah berada disini betapa terkejutnya Jongwoon melihat tempat yang dituju Ryeowook.

..Ke rumah yang meninggalkan luka mendalam bagi Jongwoon.

Yang secara tanpa perintahpun Rekaman itu kembali berputar.

# Flash Back #

 _Taap_

 _Taap_

 _Taap_

 _Jongwoon_ _dan Ibunya berlar_ _i_ _menapaki satu persatu anak tangga, berbelok ke kanan dan kembali berlari menuju kamar_ _. Makhluk mengerikan itu masih saja mengikuti mereka dengan langkah santai dari arah belakang. Ibunya menyuruh agar_ _Jongwoon_ _bersembunyi saat telah sampai di kamar,_ _Jongwoon_ _menangis dan menggenggam tangan ibunya tak mau berpisah._

 _Braaak_

 _Makhluk itu datang. Membuat_ _Jongwoon_ _semakin menangi_ _s keras, sang ibu menatap makhluk itu, kemu_ _d_ _i_ _an dengan terpaksa Ibu_ _Jongwoon_ _mendorongnya hingga terjatuh._

 _# Flash Back Off#_

"Aakkhh" Jongwoon memekik, menjambak rambutnya sendiri kemudian merosot jatuh ke tanah. Ryeowook yang melihat Jongwoon berbuat aneh langsung berjongkok disamping.

"Hey. Ada apa denganmu" ucap Ryeowook menepuk pundak Jongwoon, bingung akan apa yang terjadi pada Jongwoon yang tiba-tiba berteriak seperti itu. apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Jongwoon tak menjawab, dia berteriak dan menangis sejadinya.

Ryeowook bingung, dia sendiri tak tau harus berbuat apa, dengan canggung Ryeowook membawa perlahan Jongwoon ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ssstt... Sudahlah.. U..uljima" Ryeowook menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak Jongwoon. Terlihat canggung dan kaku melakukan itu.

.

.

.

.

Jongwoon menatap lurus dan jauh entah kemana. Ryeowook yang berjalan ke arahnya meletakkan segelas air hangat yang masih mengepul di depan Jongwoon. Jongwoon seketika menatap Ryeowook mulai dari tangannya yang meletakkan gelas itu hingga ke atas, ke matanya.

Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya melihat reaksi Jongwoon itu.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya" gumam Jongwoon tiba-tiba tanpa mengubah ekspresi datarnya.

"Nde?" Tanya Ryeowook bingung,

"Aku bilang siapa kau sebenarnya!" bentak Jongwoon yang tiba-tiba suaranya meninggi. Menepuk keras meja di depannya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan" balas Ryeowook masih tidak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan namja ini.

"Kau.. bukan manusia, kan?" tiba-tiba Jongwoon berdiri dan menyerang Ryeowook dengan mendorong Ryeowook menuju dinding. Jemarinyapun melingkar dileher Ryeowook, menaikkan tangannya itu sehingga Ryeowook sedikit tertengadah.

Ryeowook tertohok atas perbuatan Jongwoon ini, dia hampir lupa, bahwa namja ini memang seorang pemburu vampir.

"Kau tau siapa aku" ucap Ryeowook mulai mengerti maksud Jongwoon, menatap ke dalam mata Jongwoon.

Jongwoon melihat pupil mata itu tiba-tiba berubah warna, ia membulatkan matanya, menggeleng tak percaya.

"Jawab!" bentak Jongwoon lagi. Ingin lebih memastikan.

"Ne, aku seorang vampir"

DEG

Jongwoon merenggangkan tangannya yang mencengkeram leher Ryeowook. Otaknya langsung bekerja tidak karuan. Memikirkan semua yang ada dipikirannya dalam waktu bersamaan.

Ryeowook tak bereaksi sedikitpun saat Jongwoon dengan jelas telah kasar mendorongnya bahkan mencekiknya seperti itu. Jongwoon mundur beberapa langkah dan menatap tak percaya pada Ryeowook yang dibalas Ryeowook menatap datar padanya.

"Dan kau tau siapa aku?" ucap Jongwoon lagi bersuara heran

"Ya. Mesin pembunuhku" balas Ryeowook santai

Jongwoon mendongakkan kepalanya, mengerjap beberapa kali, memijit batang hidungnya karna merasa pusing. Dia tak menyangka Ryeowook yang dia percayai seorang manusia ternyata seorang vampir! Yang artinya merupakan musuhnya! Pikiran yang banyak itu terasa berdenyut di kepala Jongwoon. Mulai dari awal dia memperhatikan Ryeowook, kejadian malam itu, dan sekarang semua teraduk dan sulit dicerna. Jongwoon merasa tak sanggup memikirkan semuanya. Namun satu hal ucapan Leeteuk yang terlintas di pikirannya terbukti sudah. Makhluk itu sangat mirip dengan manusia.

"Dan kau tau artinya jika kau berhadapan dengan mesin pembunuhmu?" tutur Jongwoon lagi masih berusaha berbicara sesantai mungkin. Menggertakkan sedikit geramannya.

"Ya. Kau akan membunuhku" balas Ryeowook lagi-lagi dengan santainya. Masih setia bersender di dinding itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan membunuhmu saat ini juga" Jongwoon tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sebuah pisau perak yang jatuh dari balik lengan bajunya. Entah sejak kapan benda tajam itu berada di sana.

Ryeowook lagi-lagi mengeluarkan ekspresi datarnya melihat Jongwoon yang tengah memegang benda yang terbuat dari perak yang akan melenyapkan kehidupannya. Dia tak peduli beberapa saat lagi Jongwoon benar-benar akan melakukannya.

Jongwoon berjalan mendekat. Memegang pegangan pisau itu dengan sebelah tangan, ujungnya yang runcing mengacung pada Ryeowook dan tangan yang lain menekan ujung pegangan itu.

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal" seringai Jongwoon, merasa senang akhirnya setelah 15 tahun berlatih dia dapat juga melakukan ini. Membunuh makhluk ini. Setidaknya dendamnya membalas kematian ibunya dapat dibayar saat ini juga. Bahkan Jongwoon tak memikirkan perasaan kagum atau sukanya pada makhluk ini. Seolah menyesal dia pernah menyukai vampir yang menyamar jadi manusia.

"Ne, dan sampaikan salam perpisahanku untuk Jungsoo"

Praang

Benda perak itu tiba-tiba terjatuh dan menghantam lantai. Jongwoon tiba-tiba saja merasakan tangannya kram. Tangannya tiba-tiba melemah dan dia segera menatap Ryeowook. Seperti pisau itu dijatuhkan oleh sesuatu.

"Kau…" geram Jongwoon.

"Tak semudah itu kau bisa membunuhku, manusia"

Selesai sudah pekerjaan Leeteuk hari ini dengan sekembalinya dia dari ruangan pimpinannya untuk menyerahkan laporan hari ini. Tanpa kembali duduk ditempatnya seperti biasa Leeteuk langsung berlari menyambar tas kerjanya dan kembali berlari keluar dari kantornya.

Sepasang mata yang berada dibalik jendela itu kembali mengawasi Leeteuk. Tak lama setelah itu dia kembali menghilang.

"Aku tak mengerti" Yesung menggeleng saat Ryeowook menuntaskan kalimatnya. Ryeowook hanya tersenyum sinis kemudian berjalan mendekati jendela.

"Bagian mana yang tak kau mengerti" ucap Ryeowook menatap keluar sana.

"Semuanya. Semuanya"

"Sudah ku katakan, aku memang seorang vampir, tapi tidak seperti vampir yang ada di pikiranmu" tukas Ryeowook lagi

"Apa yang tidak sama! Kau vampir, tetaplah vampir. Makhluk yang telah membantai habis seluruh keluargaku! Biadap kau" Yesung geram, rahangnya kembali mengeras menahan marah. ingin rasanya dia kembali menyeerang Ryeowook saat ini juga karna makhluk ini masih saja mengingkari perbuatannya terhadap keluarganya. namun pikiran untuk menyerang itu sangat mustahil mengingat tadi Ryeowook mempunyai kemampuan yang membuat gerakan Yesung sia-sia.

Namun Yesung kembali teringat akan ucapan Ryeowook saat dia mematahkan penyerangannya.

"Kenapa kau mengenal Park JungSoo" Yesung menatap punggung Ryeowook yang tengah membelakanginya.

Ryeowook tersenyum simpul dan meletakkan kedua tangannya pada bingkai jendela

"Pertanyaan yang mudah, sama halnya ada hubungan apa kau dengan Leeteuk" balas Ryeowook yang malah dibarengi pertanyaan juga. Akhirnya Yesung menyebut Leeteuk, saat yang tepat untuk menjawab rasa penasaran Ryeowook selama ini.

"Cih, kau malah balik bertanya. Ya. Dia pamanku, lebih tepatnya dia yang menyelamatkanku dari rumah ini" ucap Yesung sambil mengedarkan pandangan pada sekeliling saat mengucapkan kata 'rumah ini'

Ryeowook berbalik dan menatap yesung tak percaya

"k..kau pemilik rumah ini"

"Ne, wae?" selidik Yesung.

"A..ani" ryeowook terlihat risau mengetahui bahwa Yesung adalah anak dari pemilik rumah ini. Berarti Yesung adalah?

Sepanjang pembicaraan Yesung dan Ryeowook tadi mereka hanya membahas ketidak mengertian Yesung akan sosok Ryeowook sebenarnya, namun semakin kesini mereka mulai membahas hal yang sangat mereka penasarankan selama ini. alasan kenapa Yesung frustasi dan ketakutan saat melihat lagi rumahnya yang dijadikan keburan orangtuanya.

"Hey, kenapa kau diam? Aku sudah menjawab pertanyanmu, sekarang jawab pertanyaanku". Ucap yesung lagi

"Tidak ada waktu"

Tanpa sempat menjawab pertanyaan Yesung Ryeowook berjalan, kembali mengambil tangan Yesung dan membawa namja itu keluar.

"Y..Yak. apa-apaan kau ini" tolak Yesung saat Ryeowook kembali menyeretnya. Apakah nasibnya telah berubah menjadi seorang pemburu yang malah diseret oleh buruannya? Dunia memang kejam.

"Dan Kau jangan berkomentar, yang jelas pamanmu dalam keadaan bahaya sekarang" ryeowook tak menghiraukan tangannya yang berusaha dibuka paksa oleh tangan Yesung yang bebas. Cengkramannya semakin kuat pada tangan Yesung saat namja itu semakin meronta, tak ingin membiarkan Yesung lari. Yang jelas pikirannya saat ini tertuju pada Leeteuk. Cukup jelas apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Ryeowook tidak mau jika dia terlambat barang sedikitpun.

"Setidaknya jelaskan dulu padaku"

Ryeowook akhirnya terpaksa berhanti sejenak dan melepaskan tangan Yesung.

"Jangan buang waktu lagi, kau tentu masih ingat pada namja yang mendatangiku waktu itu bukan?" Tanya Ryeowook, menatap Yesung, yesung terlihat berfikir sejenak. Kapan? Waktu itu? Dan oh Yesung ingat, namja itu, kenapa Ryeowook tau bahwa dia mengawasi mereka waktu itu

"Aku tau yang kau pikirkan, kau tak perlu memikirkan kenapa aku tau kau mengawasi kami. Yang jelas namja itu adalah vampir yang ditugaskan oleh ayahku untuk membunuh seluruh pemburu vampir"

"Mwo?" betapa terkejutnya Yesung mendengar penjelasan yang amat singkat itu dari mulut Ryeowook. Tanpa menunggu reaksi dari Yesung, Ryeowook telah berlari dulu meninggalkan Yesung. Terserah Yesung akan percaya atau tidak dengan ucapannya, yang jelas dia harus mengejar Leeteuk sebelum terlambat.

Mata Yesung tiba-tiba perih. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Leeteuk akan dibunuh? Apakah dia harus mempercayai ucapan vampir itu? kenapa kelihatannya vampir itu sangat peduli pada Leeteuk. Oh ya jangan lupakan pertanyaan Yesung tentang kenapa Ryeowook mengenal Leeteuk belum terjawab.

Yesung menengadahkan kepalanya, dilihatnya Ryeowook berlari sangat cepat.

Setelah tak ada lagi penimbangan di benaknya dan Tak mau kehilangan jejak Yesungpun ikut berlari.

Leeteuk berjalan cepat. Karena waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir jam 6 sore, mungkin Yesung sudah berada di rumah saat ini pikirnya,

Leeteukpun berjalan melewati gang-gang sempit diantara gedung-gedung yang terlihat mulai tua, jalan yang dianggapnya sebagai jalan pintas menuju Rumah.

Sepasang mata berwarna coklatpun mengawasi Leeteuk dari atas Gedung sana. Memperhatikan tiap jengkal langkah Leeteuk dibawah sana yang sedang terburu-buru, diapun menyeringai melihat sebuah celah untuknya menyerang berada di jalan yang akan dilalui Leeteuk.

Diapun melesat turun dengan gravitasi yang tak mempengaruhinya. Turun secara perlahan.

Leeteuk menghentikan langkahnya saat dia melihat ujung sepatu seseorang yang baru saja turun dari langit. Dia mendongak.

Leeteuk mundur beberapa langkah karena kaget oleh sosok di depannya kini menyeringai padanya.

"K..kau" geram Leeteuk setelah tau siapa yang berada di depannya sekarang, diapun segera melempar tas kerjanya di jalan gang yang sedikit becek itu.

Sosok itu menyeringai. Tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah menyeramkan layaknya monster dengan taring panjang muncul tiba-tiba. Makhluk itu melompat. Leeteuk berlari menuju belakang, namun makhluk itu dengan cepat telah berada di depan Leeteuk lagi.

Leeteuk tak dapat berlari lagi, mau tidak mau dia harus menghadapi makhluk ini, walau dengan tangan kosong. dia bahkan melupakan senjatanya yang memang seharusnya dia sediakan itu. walau hanya berbentuk pisau perak kecil sekalipun. namun tak dapat dirutuki lagi senjata itu tak terpikirkan olehnya.

Sosok itu berjalan mendekati Leeteuk, bunyi dengungannya seperti makhluk buas yang kelaparan. Diapun membuka mulutnya lebar, menampakkan deretan gigi yang tajam seperti hiu, namun dua taring itu lebih panjang. Bersiap menyerang Leeteuk.

Tanpa memiliki alat tarung, Leeteuk menangkis tangan vampir itu. memegang gumpalan tangannya dan memelintir tangan vampir itu kebelakang tubuhnya, Leeteukpun memukul leher makhluk itu dengan telapak tangannya bagian samping.

Makhluk itu melompat, pukulan itu tak mempengaruhinya sama sekali. Kembali menyeringai seolah meremehkan kemampuan Leeteuk

"Dasar makhluk lemah, walau kau pembasmi bangsa kami, tapi tetaplah kau makhluk rendah dibandingkan kami" ucap vampir itu. Siwon.

"Cih, percaya diri sekali kau. Tetaplah sekuat apapun kau. Kau akan mati oleh senjata perak" cibir leeteuk tak kalah melawan cibiran Siwon.

Siwon marah dan kembali menyerang Leeteuk.

.

.

.

"Bertahanlah Leeteuk-ah aku akan menyelamatkanmu" batin Ryeowook

Sedangkan Yesung yang ikut berlari dibelakangnya mengimbangi kecepatan Ryeowook

"Ahjusshi, tunggu aku"

.

.

"Kemana perginya Siwon itu, apa kau melihatnya yeobo?" tutur Hangeng saat dia tadi berusaha mencari keberadaan vampir bernama Siwon. Berjalan mendekati Heechul yang sedang duduk disebuah kursi tunggal di depan jendela.

Mendengar suara pangeran tampannya, Heechul memutar kepalanya dan tersenyum kearah Hangeng.

"Ani" jawab Heechul dengan selipan senyum misterius. Diapun menarik tangan Hangeng setelah laki-laki itu mendekat dan berhasil membuat laki-laki itu tertunduk di depannya.

Chu~

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibir Hangeng, singkat. keduanyapun sama-sama tersenyum

"Apa dia.. pergi kesuatu tempat?" ucap Hangeng lagi. Terkesan ragu dan was-was mengucapkannya

"Lupakan dia" sanggah Heechul, lalu menarik telapak tangan Hangeng supaya menempel di perutnya. "Rasakanlah" lanjutnya.

Hangengpun melebarkan matanya. Setelah merasakan sebuah detakan kecil di perut Heechul.

"Yeobo, apa kau..?"

"Ne, akhirnya aku berhasil mendapatkannya darimu" potong Heechul

Mata berbinar khas orang bahagia tak dapat dielakkan oleh Hangeng, akhirnya setelah ribuan kali "melakukannya" dengan Heechul, mereka akhirnya mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan selama ini. Tak terbayang lagi bagaimana rumah ini akan dihiasi oleh tangis bayi vampir.

Hangengpun menarik punggung Heechul, memeluk tubuh itu dengan kasih sayang.

"Ayo, aku ingin menanamkan benih lagi, agar bayinya laki-laki, aku ingin memberikan adik yang bisa bersahabat dengan Ryeowook nantinya" ucap Hangeng yang tiba-tiba telah menempelkan tangannya pada punggung dan belakang lutut Heechul, menariknya hingga Heechul digendong ala bridal.

Tampak rona pink pada pipi Heechul. Hal yang tak terpikirkan olehnya dipikirkan oleh Hangeng, mungkin dengan lahirnya bayi ini Ryeowook akan menerima mereka.

"Baiklah, ayo kita bikin lagi" seringai Heechul.

Dan hangengpun membawa Heechul menuju kamarnya.

' _Aku percayakan padamu Siwon-ah"_

.

.

Siwon mencabut taringnya yang tadi dibiarkan bertengger dileher Leeteuk untuk menghabisi darahnya.

Leeteuk yang berada di dekapan Siwon mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. Dari pertarungan yang sengit tadi Leeteuk hampir memenangkannya. Namun makhluk seperti vampir tetaplah licik, disaat Leeteuk mau mengampuni Siwon yang sudah habis babak belur dan terluka parah, Siwon malah menarik Leeteuk dan menancapkan taringnya pada leher Leeteuk.

Leeteuk telah tergeletak dengan luka yang ditinggalkan siwon pada lehernya. Memang siwon tak menghisap habis darahnya, sengaja melakukan itu agar Leeteuk mati secara perlahan karena kehilangan banyak darah. Dan membiarkan Leeteuk merasakan betapa sakitnya dia dibunuh secara perlahan.

Mata Leeteuk berubah merah, dia mengacuhkan sakit yang teramat di lehernya ini, air matanya keluar karena dia merasa akan meninggalkan dunia ini, artinya tak ada kesempatan baginya untuk berbicara pada Yesung. Menjelaskan semuanya.

Disaat seperti itu Leeteuk memikirkan pemuda yang selama ini dirawatnya. Memikirkan Bagaimana nasib Yesung tanpa dirinya? Bagaimana harapannya yang sangat besar yang telah dia gantungkan pada Yesung.

Bayangan kenangannya bersama Yesung selama 15 tahun ini berputar sedikit demi sedikit

Flash back

 _Saat itu Yesung tengah belajar menaiki sepeda, hal yang tak pernah dilakukan Yesung sebelumnya, Leeteuk dengan setia memegangi sepeda Yesung dari belakang. Yesung berusaha Manahan keseimbangannya,_ _kemudi_ _sepeda yang dipegangnya bergerak ke kiri ke kanan, masih susah untuk mengendalikannya._

" _Ayo, Woon-ah, kau pasti bisa, luruskan tanganmu" titah Leeteuk dari belakang._

 _Yesunghanya diam dan menuruti ucapan Leeteuk, dia berusaha meluruskan tangannya walau itu masih terasa sulit. Kemudian mengayuhnya lagi_

 _Secara diam-diam Leeteuk melepaskan pegangannya dan melihat Yesung yang walau terlihat masih tak seimbang tapi telah mampu menjalankan sepeda tanpa dibantunya._

" _Ahjusshi, apa kau masih memegangiku?" ucap Yesung saat merasa mereka telah jauh, tak menengok ke belakang dan tetap berkonsentrasi mengendalikan sepedanya._

" _Ne." teriak Leeteuk dari belakang sana dan tersenyum setelahnya._

 _Mendengar suara Leeteuk yang terkesan jauh membuat Yesung menengok ke belakang._

" _Oo.. ahjusshi"_

 _Praaang_

" _Omo." Leeteuk melebarkan mata saat melihat Yesung terjat_ _uh l_ _alu berlari mendekati Yesung._

" _Woon-ah, gwaencaha? Omo kakimu berdarah" cemas Leeteuk saat dia menghampiri Yesung dia melihat lutut Yesung berdarah, membantu Yesung dengan menyingkirkan sepeda yang menimpanya. Betapa cemasnya dia, seharusnya dia tak melepaskan Yesung waktu itu._

" _Hihihihi" bukannya mendengar tangisan, Leeteuk malah mendengar Yesung tertawa dengan air mata yang menumpuk dipelupuk matanya._

" _Yak! Neo!"_

" _Hihihi, gomawo ahjusshi, akhirnya aku bisa bersepeda" ucap Yesung polos dengan senyum yang membuat matanya terlihat akhirnya dia bisa bermain sepeda setelah ini._

 _Leeteuk juga ikut tertawa dengan mengacak rambut Yesung._

" _Ya. Aku pikir kau akan menangis" ucap Leeteuk_

" _Ani, aku tidak akan menangis, aku kuat. Kan aku ingin menjadi sepertimu ahjusshi, aku ingin menjadi pemburu vampir sepertimu makanya aku tidak boleh cengeng" balas Yesung_

 _._

.

Kebersamaannya bersama Yesung membuat Leeteuk semangat untuk berjuang hidup, disaat dirinya sempat kecewa oleh cinta, Leeteuk dapat menemukan hidupnya lagi dengan membesarkan Yesung, Leeteuk telah bertekad bahwa apa yang dia lakukan semata-mata hanya untuk Yesung.

Gelak tawa, marah, aktivitas yang mereka lakukan sebagai pemburu, dan candaan yang telah terukir selama 15 tahun ini membuat Leeteuk tak kuasa menahan tangis. kenangan itu mampu membuat dia menumpahkan air mata disaat nafasnya hanya tinggal sejengkal lagi. Dia menangis, bukan karena sakit yang kini semakin menyiksanya, melainkan memikirkan pemuda yang telah dia anggap anaknya sendiri.

Membayangkan bagaimana dia menjadi seorang ayah yang sempurna dengan menyaksikan Yesung wisuda seperti yang selalu diangankannya dan melihat Yesung menikah dan menghasilkan keturunan sesuai yang dia inginkan.

Jadi dia tak dapat melihat itu ?

Siwon menyeringai melihat Leeteuk yang telah tergolek tak berdaya itu, pertarungan sengit yang dia lakoni bersama Leeteuk akhirnya menjatuhkan dia sebagai pemenang, walau tenaganya habis dan tubuhnya babak belur atas serangan Leeteuk tadi.

walau bertarung dengan tangan kosong, dia mengakui bahwa Leeteuk cukup tangguh dibandingkan pemburu vampir yang sudah dia bunuh sebelumnya. tugasnya yang memang melenyapkan para pemburu vampir itu akhirnya diselesaikan dengan baik, memang perbuatan Siwonlah yang membuat para pemburu vampir yang dikatakan oleh ahjusshi itu telah menipis.

hanya menunggu beberapa menit lagi Leeteuk akan mati secara sendirinya. Pemburu menjadi diburu.

Siwon melap ujung bibirnya yang masih menyisakan darah. Melihat Leeteuk untuk terakhir kali sebelum Dia melompat, menaiki atap gedung itu dan melompat lagi hingga kini bayangannya tak terlihat lagi.

Leeteuk menatap lurus ke depan, melihat langit mendung yang berada ditengah gedung itu.

tak ada perasaan damai yang tersisa di hatinya saat kini dia terbaring di gang sempit itu, tak ada yang mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi disana.

Pandangan Leeteuk mulai samar, nafasnya sudah mulai memburu habis, sesak. dia merasa tidak berguna diakhir hidupnya.

Tes tes

Satu dua rintik air yang turun dari langit mengenai pipi Leeteuk, diapun tersenyum

"Mi..Mianhae Woo..Woon-ah" dan Leeteukpun tak kuasa lagi menahannya, dia terbatuk dan mulutnya mengeluarkan darah. Darahnya benar-benar telah habis sekarang. Dan perlahan matanya mulai menutup.

Kilatan cahaya bagai flash foto dilangitpun akhirnya membuat tetesan-tetesan hujan turun membasahi bumi.

.

.

Ryeowook berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Perasaannya semakin kacau. Petir terdengar garang disana sini, langit sangat gelap. Hujan yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya diacuhkan. Yesung yang berada di belakangnya menyeimbangi kecepatan Ryeowook, dia juga mempelajari cara berlari cepat, sesuai apa yang dia pelajari selama 15 tahun ini bersama Leeteuk.

Tanpa sengaja Ryeowook melihat siluet bayangan yang berlari kilat itu dari arah berlawanan. Diapun berhenti, mengenduskan hidungnya dan mengenali bau itu.

Air matapun kini bercampur dengan air hujan membasahi pipi Ryeowook

"Aaaakkkh! Bajingan kau Siwon-ah! Aku akan membunumu" pekik Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba saja dia berteriak seperti itu. yesung yang melihat Ryeowook berteriak juga ikut berhenti dan melihat ke arah yang sempat Ryeowook lihat.

Yesung menangkap bayangan pria yang dia yakini adalah pria yang mendekati Ryeowook waktu itu dan yang mengikuti Leeteuk kemarin sore. Rahangnya mengeras menyaksikan kepergian makhluk itu. tanpa sadar matanyapun ikut memerah melihat keadaan Ryeowook yang sangat peduli pada Leeteuk.

Ryeowook tiba-tiba kembali berdiri dan berlari dengan tangis yang terus terisak, diapun mulai memasuki gang-gang sempit. Menuju tempat yang dia deteksi tempat keberadaan Leeteuk.

Yesung tak tinggal diam, diapun kembali mengikuti Ryeowook. Hujan yang tiba-tiba mengguyur sebenarnya merupakan sebuah petanda di kota ini, banyak yang meyakini jika Daegu tiba-tiba hujan, itu artinya ada seseorang yang baik sifatnya meninggal dunia.

Yesung hanya menatap nanar pada tubuh Ryeowook yang sedang bersimpuh dilantai gang itu. bekas darah yang bercampur air hujan menjadi bekas yang membuat hati Yesung semakin teriris. Ryeowook menangis menyentuh permukaan lantai yang berwarna merah pekat itu. tak dapat diluapkan perasaannya saat ini. Dia terlambat.

Yesung segera kesana dan ikut merosot ke bawah.

"Ahjusshi!"

TBC

#cuplikan

Siwon duduk disudut ruangan dengan membaca sebuah buku ditangannya. Seseorang yang berada di depan ruangannya membuat Siwon menutup bukunya dan berdiri.

"Tuan" sapa Siwon

Laki-laki yang berada disana masuk ke ruangan Siwon.

"Ada apa kau kesini" Tanya Siwon

"Duduklah" ucap laki-laki itu, Hangeng. Siwon patuh dan kembali duduk ditempatnya tadi.

"Ada suatu yang ingin aku katakan padamu Won-ah, lebih tepatnya ini permintaan. Apa kau mau membantuku?" tutur Hangeng lagi

"Bantuan? Tentu saja, apapun akan aku lakukan untukmu tuan. Katakanlah"

Sejenak Hangeng terdiam dan menekuk kepalanya.

Setelah beberapa saat dia mengangkat kembali kepalanya

"Bisakah kau membatalkan niatmu untuk membunuh pemburu vampire tersisa itu? dan~ putraku?" ucap Hangeng ragu, takut ucapannya ini akan membuat Siwon kaget

"Mwo? Tapi.. mana bisa tuan, ini sudah kesepakatan kita dengan Heechul umma" sanggah Siwon, terlalu kaget oleh permintaan Hangeng yang dia anggap akan mustahil dia lakukan. Itu sama artinya dia mengabaikan Heechul, yang tak lain vampir yang sudah dia anggap sebagai ibunya sendiri.

"Tenanglah, aku mohon padamu Siwon-ah, jangan sampai Heechul tau. Aku tak ingin menyakiti putraku" ucap Hangeng. Masih ada sisi cintanya pada Jongwoon. Putranya.

"Apa kau gila? Kau sendiri yang bilang jika kau sudah tak mencintai putramu"

Hangeng cukup terdiam atas ucapan Siwon barusan,"Apa kau tau Won-ah? Tak ada ayah di dunia ini yang tak mencintai anaknya, walaupun ayah itu mantan manusia sepertiku sekalipun. saat kau memiliki anak nanti kau akan mengerti rasanya, aku hanya tak ingin membuat Heechul kecewa karena aku sangat mencintainya dan aku juga tak ingin menyakiti putraku. Apa kau tau bagaimana perasaanku Won-ah? Sangat sulit untuk memilih keduanya"

Deg

"Aku mohon padamu Won-ah" Hangeng mengambil tangan Siwon lalu menggenggamnya. Sesaat Siwon kalap, menatap tangan Hangeng, ia tak tau harus berbuat apa. Dia tak sama dengan Ryeowook yang tak mengakui bagaimana tingginya posisi Hangeng yang kini menjadi pemimpin klan mereka. Seorang pemimpin tinggi, ayah dari tunanganmu, menemuimu secara pribadi dan memohon meminta permintaan adalah sesuatu yang dianggap tinggi, tidak mungkin Siwon menolaknya.

Dengan nafas berat Siwon mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas ketersediaan dia memenuhi permintaan Hangeng.

.

Dari balik pintu itu seorang wanita cantik sedang mendengar pembicaraan antara Hangeng dengan Siwon. Tadi dia tak sengaja melewati depan pintu Siwon dan melihat Hangeng yang berada disana. Saat dia hendak masuk untuk menemui keduanya, Wanita itu harus berhenti karena mendengar ucapan Hangeng

"Bisakah kau membatalkan niatmu untuk membunuh pemburu vampir itu? dan~ putraku?"

Kata-kata itu sukses membuat Heechul mendekap mulutnya sendiri. dia mengepalkan tangannya, kecewa. Dan bersiap untuk menghajar Hangeng saat ini juga. Itu artinya Hangeng melanggar janjinya untuk melupakan apapun yang berhubungan dengan kehidupannya saat masih menjadi manusia dulu.

Namun saat Heechul ingin menerobos kamar Siwon niat itu gagal saat Hangeng kembali berucap

"Apa kau tau Won-ah? Tak ada ayah di dunia ini yang tak mencintai anaknya, , walaupun ayah itu mantan manusia sepertiku sekalipun. saat kau memiliki anak nanti kau akan mengerti rasanya, aku hanya tak ingin membuat Heechul kecewa karena aku sangat mencintainya dan aku juga tak ingin menyakiti putraku. Apa kau tau bagaimana perasaanku Won-ah? Sangat sulit untuk memilih keduanya"

Kepalan tangan Heechul merenggang. Dia menundukkan kepalanya di depan pintu yang memang sedikit terbuka itu.. Dia membenarkan ucapan Hangeng. Walaupun makhluk seperti mereka merupakan makhluk berdarah dingin, tapi tetap saja menyanyangi anak merupakan segalanya. Dia juga seorang ibu bukan? Dia paham apa yang Hangeng rasakan, dia juga mempunyai seorang putra, Ryeowook. Dan kasih sayang Heechul kepada Ryeowook tak terhingga, walau kenyataannya hubungannya dengan Ryeowook merenggang saat kematian Jung Yunho, suami pertamanya. Tapi Heechul tak menyerah dan menunggu Ryeowook untuk menerima Hangeng. Begitulah besarnya cinta orang tua kepada anaknya.

Heechulpun akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

Tak berapa lama setelahnya Hangeng juga keluar dari kamar Siwon.

Setelah Hangeng terlihat menjauh, Heechul masuk ke kamar Siwon.

"Umma" kaget Siwon saat setalah beberapa saat yang lalu Hangeng keluar dari kamarnya kini Heechul tiba-tiba muncul diruangannya. Apa dia mendengar semuanya? Batin siwon.

"Kau harus tetap membunuh pemburu itu Won-ah"

"Mwo?"

##

A/N : Mianhae yeorobun ff ini asli ngaret banget updatenya #bow

Udah dari bulan berapa baru update sekarang. Yah ada alasan tertentu yang bikin FF ini sulit update, padahal aku udah ngetik FF ini sampe chapter 6. Tapi serius malas banget updatenya karena aku suka edit FF nya, maklum waktu diperiksa masih banyak typo. Chapter ini masih banyak typo kan tapi aku udah bosan edit. hehe

Lagipula kesibukan didunia nyata/? Emang berat. Maklum lah mahasiswa tingkat akhir. Tapi.. aku usahain semua FF ku tamat walau updatenya emang nyandat. Berhubung pendukung FF ini tipis makanya semangatku tipis juga, tapi ga masalah. Aku nulis FF juga buat menyalurkan hobi kok bukan untuk tenar xD

Oke review please ^^


	6. Bukan update

Hallo... Adakah yang ingat sama FF ini?

Wah, pasti udah pada lupa ya? Ehe.

Ini bukan update, maaf. Tapi hanya pemberitahuan kalau aku udah niat buat menyelesaikan ff nya ^^

Aku tau hampir 1 tahun ff ini nganggur dan pasti udah pada lupa kan?

Kalau yang minat ff ini masih banyak. Aku janji bakal update ff ini dalam waktu dekat.

So, berikan opininya.

Aku tunggu.

Saranghae,

Gureum Nala


End file.
